God's pyjama's! What were you thinking!
by mbmimi
Summary: Completed! Starts directly after Stop in the name of pants. Masimo and Georgia break up, but what about Gee and Dave? Please R&R! No copyright infringement intended! And I think it's quite clear that I'm not Louise Rennison. I sure wish..
1. Chapter 1

**E/N: This is my first fanfic ever. Be nice, please. (: x**

**

* * *

****Saturday september 17****th**

**11.05 p.m.**

**Sitting on a curb**

Marvy, BLOODY marvy.

**One minute later**

Once again, I'm all aloney..

**One minute later**

On my owney..

**One minute later**

God, this is really naff. Not even the Ace Gang around to comfort me in my loss. Well, that would probably be because I told them to go inside because I didn't want anyone around, but still.. Who listens to that kind of rubbish? What kind of mates are they anyway? Listening to nonsense like that..

**One minute later**

You must be thinking: Georgia, stand up, go inside, party with your so called mates!

But it's not that simple. If only I was able to stand up, I would go in.

**11.10 p.m.**

Because unfortunately, or fortunately for their eaters, tarts don't have legs. And I'm a tart, so, I have no legs. That is God's Holy invention, because, if tarts had legs, they would run away. And who would want that?

**One minute later**

Plus, I was not quite able to use all my vital thingies, i.e. my legs, because I was having a bit of a crying thing going on.

**Two minutes later**

Masimo.

Robbie.

Dave the Laugh.

They would most definitely want me to run away.

Far, far away.

Two minutes later

I'll just head on home.

**11.20 p.m.**

As I was approaching my street with my swollen eyes, Dave the Laugh came popping up again (oo-er), and he looked rather Dave the Unlaugh-ish.. "Dave, what in the name of pants are you doing here?" He just looked at me. I said "Right, excuse me, but I was actually trying to get home." He looked away, and still didn't say anything. "**Tonight**, that is." He looked at me and said: "Gee, have you been crying?" "No." I anwsered, but I could feel a slight crying urge coming up again. "Gee.. I'm sorry if I made the Italian Stallion break up with you, I never meant to hurt you. I meant to hurt him, not you." He grinned. In the poonosity of this situation he was still grinning. That's of course, why he's called Dave the Laugh. _Na gut_. "But.. Did he break up with you?" Yes, good question.. "I don't know.. He really seemed to got the humpty dumpty.." Dave laughed. He really has a gorgey laugh.. DOWN RED BOTTOM! SHUTUP BRAIN! "The humpty dumpty?" "Yes, yes.. The full hump, the walking away, trying to maintain as much dignitosity as possible." He laughed again, even though it didn't really make sense. "That's what I like about you Georgia.. You are quite on the mad side, and quite good of making a fool out of yourself, but still.." But still what? Shut up brain, I am asking the questions here. "But still what?" "But still quite good at blowing my specific horn.." I expected him to snog me, and my lips started puckering up, but I was girding my loins. So busy girding my loins that I didn't quite realize what he was saying..

And then it hit me. I just looked at him. I didn't want to spoil the moment by unleashing my enormous conk but, I smiled. My big fat nosey smile, not even keeping my nose in, no tongue behind teeth, just, a smile. He smiled back and, God, he was so gorgey. Gorgey porgey, in fact. He said "Think about it, Gee. No matter what you decide, I'll be there for you anyway, you know that, right?" I nodded. "Well. Tatty bye then. Never eat anything bigger than your head!" And he was off.

**Midnight**

I stormed in and dropped on the couch. Mutti and Vati were nowhere to be seen, so I considered myself safe. Suddenly, I was so hungry..

Two minutes later

I wasn't hungry, was I?

**12.30 a.m.**

In bed

I think that Dave the Laugh has given me a serious stroke of the old butterflies.

Five minutes later

What was all that rambling about the specific horn? He's still with Emma, his _girlfriend_. You would, could and MUST assume that he has the specific horn for his _girlfriend_, right?

And why am I emphasizing the word _girlfriend_ so much?

One minute later

I will never get to sleep again, how am I ever making up my mind anyway if I don't.. ZZZZZZZZ..

**Sunday september 18****th**

**9.45 a.m.**

What the hell happened? I just passed out!

**9.52 a.m.**  
**Bathroom**

Oh, marvelous, because I passed out and didn't cleanse and tone, I'm once again Pandy the Panda.

**Eight minutes later**

I'm never going to get this off properly.

**Five minutes later**

I'm now a red eyed loon. With a swollen face. Fabulous. Just really, fab. As if I don't have enough to worry about already.

**10.10 a.m.  
****Kitchen**

I'm actually eating cereal right now. Mum has done groceries! It's a miracle!

Two minutes later

The Dave the L. pond snogging – fiasco is nearly two months ago, and I still haven't made up my mind.. I feel like a bum.

10.30 a.m.

Let's see if Mutti's genius book _How to make any twit fall in love with you_ has any advice on multi-boyfriend-choosing fandango's.

Two minutes later

Oh, this is vair, vair fab, possibly far away grooving away on Marv! It actually has a chapter called "Making up your mind on multiple relationships."

Three minutes later

Jas called.

"Gee!"

"Jas.."

"So, did he dump you?"

So subtle, that besty of mine.

"No, Jas, he didn't.."

"Why not?"

"Blimey Jas, aren't you the best of friends! You should be saying 'Cor, Georgia, of course he won't dump you, you're so full of maturosity and sophisticosity, he'll stay with you whatever Laughish type strolls around."

"We both know that isn't true, Georgia."

I slammed the phone down.

**Two minutes later**

Jazzy Spazzy called back!

"Gee! He didn't dump you then?"

"No, not really."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know."

"Oke. Let me know when you do!"

And she hung up on me.

Ah well. Back to important stuff. The book.

**10.45 a.m.**

It says to list positive and negative points, and compensate them. Oh! I already did that with the Sex God and the Lurve God! This shouldn't be so hard..

**11.15 a.m.**

Uhh.

So, this is what I have so far.

**Dave the L.**

Positives

He's a great laugh.

He think's I'm a great laugh

We're pretty good mates

Even when I'm talking complete nonsense, he understands

He's quite gorgey looking

He has a great smile

He introduced nip libbling to the Snogging Scale

When he calles me Sex Kitty, I truly feel like one (Not like a prostitute, argh! Like I'm the only fish in his sea I mean! I have to explain everything to you, don't I now?)

When we went out (i.e. when I used him as a red herring/decoy duck to persuade the Sex God), he was of the sweet and quite romantic side sort of thing

Even though he makes me go jelloid when he does his lip nibbling thing, most of the time I don't make myself look like a prat when I'm with him

He fought for me (sort of), even though he didn't really mean to

He can cope with Angus, Libby, and my "parents", not many blokes are capable of that

Speaking of my parents, where have they gone?

Negatives

Though he says stuff like "You blow my specific horn" (I just realized what a big fat oo-er that is!), he has a girlfriend, so has practically plighted his troth, and his specific horn. To someone else. Who is not me, and is probably nicer and kinder that I'll ever be.

He can be quite Dave the Unlaugh-ish when things don't work out the way he wants it.

He isn't very direct when it comes to feelings. At the pond-snogging fiasco he said he fancied the Queen. It took me ages to figure out that I was in fact the Queen, in his speaking terms.. And he said that I was a quite honorably bloke, which is quite strange, because after he said that, he said he loved me, because I am a honorably bloke. Does that make him a homosexualist? I'll probably just need to ask him.

And, err..

Err..

I only have three negatives? For Dave? The Laugh? That can't be right.. Hum.

**Masimo**

Positives

He is an aspiring popgod

He makes me go jelloid, just by talking to me

He is gorgey porgey jummy scrumboes, that is _le_ fact.

He is a vair good snogger, mostly because of his foreigner change-thing (First kissing hard, then soft, then hard)

He has a Vespa

Negatives

He doesn't understand what I'm saying most of the time, and I don't understand him

He goes of with Lindsey quite a lot, even though he should be going off with me, being his somewhat-girlfriend-girl

He makes me go jelloid, just by talking to me (it is a curse, as well as an advantage..) which makes me dribble like a headless arse. (If arses would have heads. Which they haven't. Stop whining, you know what I mean!)

He got all mad when I did the twist with The Laugh, he is a bit on the overreactive side. Just as the fisticuffs at dawn – thing, I mean, Dave was just joking.

**Noon  
**Oh my giddy gods pyjama's. I just realized a vair, vair important thing. I understand what Ro-Ro meant when she was dribbling on about being mates, and being snogging partners! Just look at how shallow my Masimo-list is. My bond with Dave is much stronger. Whatever that bond might resemble. We're mates, but also..

I'm going to shut up now, I'm starting to sound like Jas.

**12.10 p.m.**

I have a point, though.

**12.15 p.m.**

I think I might have the Specific Horn.

**12.16 p.m.**

For Dave.

**12.17 p.m.**

WHAT?!

**2 p.m.**

Bored. None of the Ace Gang has rung me. Why? Don't they care?! I was practically dumped yesterday, however not officially, but could-be-dumped, and all they do is.. NOTHING.

**2.15 p.m.**

Typico. And because I'm all alone again I have to anwser the door.

**One minute later**

"Ciao Georgia, _come sta?_ Can I come in, please?" I said "Oh, Masimo, hi, er, I was just going to, er, go." "No, no, that's okay, eh, it's not going to be that long, si?"

**Ten minutes later**

So, that's it, I'm officially single girl now. And I don't even feel that bad, I just feel a bit like a vole. But even voles have boyfriends, look at Po. She and Hunky are still together and such. I'm getting a bit teary.

Masimo said: "So, bella, about yesterday, er, I don't know, eh.. I guess I need to tell you sorry.. That mate of yours, Dave, he just.." "I understand.." "Thank you, miss Georgia, but I need to ask you one question.." "Si?" He looked at me really sad and said "Oh, beautiful Georgia. Are you and Dave just mates, or..--?" I should have said: "Yes, yes! Masimo, you are the only fish in my sea!" ..and so on, but I said "I really don't know.." He said "This makes me really sad, but perhaps it is better if we are not boyfriend and girlfriend, si, cara?" I had a situation of the mad brain going on. I managed to gulge out a small "Okay.."

**3 p.m.**

Jas rang.

"Gee, it's me."

"Well, this is me too." Playing the game back - whatsit. Teehee!

"Stop it. What's the deal with Masimo? Have you heard from him?"

"Well, he just came over, and, well.."

"What?"

"Well. Ngungh." I started sniffing.

"Ok, I'll be there in a flash."

**3.30 p.m.**

"Half an hour is not exactly what I call a 'flash', Jas.."

"I know, but I ran into Hu.. Tom on the way."

I just looked at her fringe.

She started flicking it.

I laughed in my head.

"So, what happened?"

**4.15 p.m.**

I told Jas everything, I even showed her the lists I made. The only thing she could say was "Wow." "Wowywow." And, of couse "Blimey!"

I said "Cor, Jas, can't you say anything else besides blimey?"

"Bli.. Er, Crikey!" Ooh, Deja-whatsit!

"Don't start that business with me again, Jas."

She just went like "What, what?!"

**Monday september 19****th**

**7 a.m.**

Teehee! Angus managed to get onto my bed! He's lying at my feet now, I'm so proud! "Oh good morning, my sweet chummly wummly!" He just looked at me. I knew that mischievous cat-grin, he was up to something.

Oh, bugger.

One minute later

Ow, ow, bloody buggering ow! He is doing that clawy thing again. I looked to my right, to look at my alarm clock, and I got the shock of my life. I twitched, and Angus clawed my leg harder. Oww!

Gordy was laying there, looking at me. (Well, his one eye was looking at me, his other eye was focussed somewhere by Angus..)

**7.28 a.m.**

Cleansing, toning, basic and almost invisible make-up. I still hadn't bought new soap, since one of my darling cats had eaten it. I had to use my darling Mutti's washing-gel then..

**7.50 a.m.**

"Georgia, have you used my shower gel? You smell like it.." "Mutti, don't be so ridiculous, I haven't even showered!" I did a fake laugh, grabbed a piece of toast, and headed out the door.

**8.05 a.m.**

Teehee, I escaped! Now I have another 8 hours of Stalag 14 to look forward to! Jippee! (Like Rolf Harris would say: "Yaroo!")

**8.06 a.m.**

I'm making not-funny inside jokes. I'm going mad. It must be because of my singlenosity..

**Assembly**

Blah, blah, blah, dribble, dribble, arse. Hawkeye had put me and Rosie apart. Rosie was now 4 rows behind me, sitting next to P. Green. I felt something hitting my head, and I turned around, to see Rosie with a big unibrow on her forhead. Oh, I laughed, only to get myself ANOTHER warning from Hawkeye. What is wrong with this place? Suddenly, Slim got to the more slimey parts in life. "..Also, I would like to draw the attention to our prefects, who have done an excellent job maintaining order in the hallways. Lindsay, Monica, would you please come forward?" You can't be serious. I turned around to look at Rosie, she wiggled her eyebrow at me.

Slim said "I would like a round of applause for these excellent students!" Oh, what larks! About 4 people actually clapped. The titches, Nauseating P. Green and some twit in the back, who keeped yelling "WHOOO! WHOOO!"

The Ace Gang was shaking up. Hawkeye gave us the Hawk Eye. As we walked out, she said "I will be taking a conduct mark from all of you. Georgia Nicolson, in your case, TWO. Now, walk on!" We all just laughed. Once in the hallway, we had a short Viking Disco Inferno, and rumbled on to our "education".

**4.10 p.m.**

I casually peeked towards the gates. At least Masimo isn't waiting for Lindsay. But drat, drat, buggering drat, what in the name of arse is Dave the Laugh doing here? I wondered aloud, and Ellen immediately got into a 7 (complete ditherspaz), and started droning on, flicking her hair around, as a dithering tomato. Jas was looking at me like a looking-at-thing, I just kept my cool. Strangely, I didn't really care about what I looked like when I was around Dave. He probably only would notice the Nunga's anyway. Oo-er, but I did roll my skirt up. Twice. Teehee!

**One minute later**

Some of the other Foxwood lads are waiting too. The rest of the gang started ditherspazzing, until Dave yelled "THERE ARE MY BITCHES!" We stopped walking and looked at him. He said "Come to Vati, come to Vati!"

**Two minutes later**

Walking off with the Gang, Tom, Sven, Rollo, Dec and Dave. Edward wasn't there but Mabs didn't really mind, as I quote "Well, one snog in the hand, ten in the air!", which I obviously didn't get. We all didn't, really, everybody was looking at her, she was in a strop like "What, what?"

Dave and I were just walking along, as always, him having his arm around me and such, as if there was no Fisticuffs at Dawn – fiasco. I was secretely glad that Dec came around, that would get me and Dave all aloney. Well, not all aloney as we were together, obviously, but.. Ah, buggeration, you get my point, don't you?

**Five minutes later**

Normally, Dave and I walk the last part off together, but he walked off with Rollo? What in the name of arse has gotten in to him?

**Home**

Giddy God's pyjama's. I might know what's gotten into him.

**One minute later**

The specifc HUMP.

**One minute later**

Has he got the hump with me? But why?

**One minute later**

Perhaps it's about the Italian Stallion.

**10 seconds later**

The ex-Italian Stallion.

**5 seconds later**

But he doesn't know that.

One second later

Oh, bugger.

**Thursday september 22nd**

**8.30 p.m.  
****Mon boudoir**

Haven't seen Dave in two days. And to be honest, it makes me feel a bit drowsy.

**One minute later**

There's a gig on Saturday. I really don't want to go, but as the Ace Gang is probably going to make me go, I'll won't even try not going, if you see what I mean.

**One minute later**

Oh, just leave it. I don't even see what I mean. My brain is once again off to Loon Land, with a certain Dave the L. to blame.

**Two minutes later**

But I really don't want to go! I don't want to see Masimo, being all gorgey porgey, doing his popstar thingy. Wet Lindsay will probably be all over him, and that's just something I can't bear right now.

**One minute later**

Did I just say 'bear'? I still surprise myself with my hilariosity and poonosity sometimes..

**Two minutes later**

Got myself a glass of water.

**One minute later**

Phone's ringing. Certainly, somebody will be downstairs to pick it up..

**5 seconds later**

"Georgia, run downstairs and pick up the phone, will you?"

No, Vati, I will not.

**2 seconds later**

"GEORGIA, PICK UP THE DAMN PHONE!"

**7 seconds later**

I put my glass in between my door and it's post-thingy, so it won't blow shut, and ran downstairs.

It's so bloody windy in here, it's not even normal.

**One second later  
**Jas.

"Gee, are you going to the gig on Saturday?"

"No."

"You should go, it will be fun!"

"No."

"Gee.. I know you don't want to see Masimo, but.. You could hang round with me and Hunky, you know.."

I was about to say NO, FOR GOD'S SAKE, SAVE ME!

But then I heard "CLANG-BASH" coming from upstairs.

"Jas. No."

And I hung up.

**Three seconds later**

"GEORGIA! What has happened here, for GOD'S SAKE!"

I went upstairs.

**One second later**

Hahahahahaha! My glass has exploded! The glass is all over the hallway. Hilarious.

**Two seconds later**

And Mutti is just cleaning it up! Hahahaha!

**Ten minutes later**

Oh, bloody hell.

**One minute later**

Vati gave me a lecture on being responsible with glass. I yawned, a bit exaggerated, but not much, and he got into a fit about my "bloody cheekiness". Again.

**One minute later**

I'm getting so bored around here.

**Saturday september 24th**

**2.35 p.m.**

Oh, buggeration. I only have about 4 hours left to get ready. The Gang's meeting at the tower at 7.30

**5 minutes later**

Cleanse and tone

Concealer

Foundation

Eyeshadow

Eyeliner

Mascara

Lippy

Lipgloss

**4.05 p.m.**

I put big curling-thingys in my hair, for the volume. They kinda hurt.

**4.36 p.m.**

Jeans or skirt?

**Five minutes later**

Skirt.

**One minute later**

No! Jeans, just in case Sven starts chucking me around on tables and so on. You can never be too precautious when around Vikings.

**One minute later**

I'll wear my dark blue skinny jeans, for the Sex Kitty effect.

**One minute later**

What?! You never know..!

**5 p.m.**

I just can't decide on which shirt to wear!

**5.10 p.m.**

My choices:

Black t-shirt with puffy shoulder-things

Black "Groove on, groovster!" – top

Red tank top, which gives a bit Nunga-Nunga – visiblity

Blue tight t-shirt with bow-tie-thingy

**5.30 p.m.**

I'll go with the blue one. I think it displays a bit maturosity on the fashion side, with a hint of accenturating the Nunga's. Just a bit.

One minute later

I'm getting the curlers out.

**5.40 p.m.**

Oh buggeration. I look like a poodle.

**One minute later**

Well, I would look like a poodle if poodles had two big circle-things on top of their heads.

**One minute later**

I'll just rinse my hair and then blow-dry it. That would be able to do the trick.

**One minute later**

What trick?

**One minute later**

SHUT UP, BRAIN, SHUT UP! Don't start confusing me.

**Twenty minutes later**

Well, I look.. Decent. I parted my hair to the side, so my fringe is halfway over my forehead. It makes my nose look smaller.

**1 second later**

A bit.

**1 second later**

A teeny weeny bitty bit.

**2 seconds later**

Maybe.

**5 minutes later**

I put a bit of Mutti's hair-stuff in my fringe, just to keep it in place.

I don't want to end up like Mrs. Huffy Knickers, flicking my fringe all night.

**10 minutes later**

Oh drat. SHOES!

**6.30 p.m.**

I decided on black flats. You never know when my brain goes on a holiday and decides to make me tip over, or other utterly poo actions. Which I won't list, just because of the Buddha-karma thing. You never know.

**7.30 p.m**

**Clocktower**

Rosie and Sven are both dressed in gold. Unbelievable.

**5 minutes later**

Sven is wearing plateau shoes.

**One second later**

GOLD-coloured plateau shoes, to be exact.

**Two minutes later**

I told the Ace Gang about the Masimo – situation. The main opinion is that I just should be cool bananas and _ignorez vous_ him.

**8 p.m**

We're in!

Sven just carried us inside. I feel a bit strange now.

**Tarts' wardrobe**

Perfecting my lippy. My fringe is still where it's supposed to be.

**9.30 p.m.**

The Dylans sure are late. I don't see Dave anywhere either.

**Ten minutes later**

Wet Lindsay has arrived, with her sad "posse" trailing behind her. She's shooting daggers at me with her teeny-weeny eyes. I'll just stare at her forehead.

**Three seconds later**

We're all staring at her forehead. She put her hand over it. Hahahaha! The Ace Gang strikes again!

**Ten minutes later**

I'm on Sven's back. He's trailing me around like some sort of hump/backpack. I feel a bit drowsy.

**Eight minutes later**

He just set me down on a barstool.

**One second later**

Oh, bugger. The Dylans have started setting up their stuff. Masimo came on stage, and I almost got a heart attack. I've got to find Jas.

**Two minutes later**

Found Jas. She's snogging Hunky. I've turned into a goosegog. Bugger.

**One minute later**

The Dylans have started playing. The club immediately started bouncing.

**Half an hour later**

They're playing a cracking set. I found Rosie and Sven. They're headbanging. I decided to just join them. I don't have any Sex or Lurve Gods to worry about anyway. And where's Dave? Probably with his _girlfriend_, who happens to be nicer than me.

**Seven minutes later**

Fixed my hair and went off to get drinks. The Dylans started a cover of the song 'Cold Hard Bitch'. Masimo is looking at me. Oh, poo.

**Two seconds later**

Dave the Laugh appeared, out of nowhere. "Gee, your girlfriend seems a bit mad. Any idea who he's singing at?" I looked up at Masimo.

"Talking about girlfriends, where's yours?"

Masimo saw me talking to Dave and gave me the deadliest of all looks. He sang "Cold hard BITCH, just one kiss on the lips, and I was on my knees!"

I started to get all teary.

Dave looked at Masimo, and said "Gee, what's going on?"

I did stormies off.

**So.. What do you think? Please R&R (;**


	2. Chapter 2

**E/N: So, the movie's coming out on the 2nd of October in The Netherlands, and I'm really looking forward to it! I was looking at trailers on YouTube, and ohmigosh, Aaron Johnson (Robbie) is hot! I think that Dave the Laugh looks a bit too young, though. I don't know, it could just be me. Thank you for your reviews and Story Alerts, it really beamed me up! So, here's the second chappie!**

* * *

**Sitting on the curb**

Deja-whatsit.

**5 seconds later**

VU! Deja-vu! Finally, I had an epiphany-whatsit!

**1 second later**

Doesn't make me feel any better though.

**5 minutes later**

Someone came out of the club. I looked behind me to see who it was, but I could only make out that it was a human figure. The rest was all blurry.

**Three seconds later**

Stop standing there you standing stranger!

**One second later**

"Georgia, are you okay?"

Bugger.

**Two seconds later**

Why is he calling me Georgia? He never calls me Georgia. The only times he calls me Georgia is when he's Dave the Unlaugh.

**Half a second later**

Bugger.

**Two seconds later**

He sat beside me. I wish I could put my head on his shoulder, but I just couldn't do it. Because of his girlfriend situation?

**One second later**

I was thinking quite clearly.

**One second later**

"What's the matter, Gee?"

"Nothing."

"I'm the Hornmeister of Advice, you can tell me."

He was talking Dave the Laugh, but he still was being Dave the Unlaugh, I could see that.

"I just.. talked to Masimo yesterday and.. Well, he came over and he asked me 'Ciao, Georgia, come sta, are you only mates with that Dave, or are you, more than mates?' and I said 'I don't know' and then he said 'I don't think that we should be boyfriend and girlfriend anymore' and then he just left."

I couldn't get it out normally. What was the matter with me?

"So, he d.."

"Yes, Dave, he dumped me." I sneered. I didn't mean to, but I just did it.

He looked at me. "Whew, Gee, no need to be cross with _moi._"

"Dave, are you a homosexualist?"

He started laughing. I thought he would never come out of it.

"Hahaha, no Gee, hahaha, why would you think that?"

I took a deep breath and turned to him. "Because.. You said I am a honorably bloke and that you loved me. But if you love me, you would be loving a bloke, which would make you.."

He was only an inch away from my face and looking me in the eyes.

"Gee.. One. You have nunga nunga's, which are magnificent, if I may say, so, you are clearly not a bloke, and two.."

He hesitated.

"Two, what?"

"Two umbrella's, laughing away on a fast camel."

He stood up and walked back in.

Two whats? On a what?

WHAT?!

**I have no idea what time it is**

I went back inside, just to see Emma doing stormies off. She almost bumped into me.

"Oh, Georgia, excuse me."

"That's okay Emma.." I noticed she was all teary eyed.

"What's wrong?" I knew I shouldn't have asked, but I was trying to make myself nicer.

"Dave, h-he.." Oh, bugger.

"He broke up with me!" She started crying. I put an arm around her, and she hugged me. I was standing with my face at the club, and Dave came walking out. "Emma, I.. Let me explain, I.." Then he noticed me there.

"Oh, hi Gee."

I looked at him. Emma ran out.

**10 seconds later**

He was staring at me, all Unlaugh-ish. I walked right past him, I had to find Rosie.

Two minutes later

Found Rosie. I wonder where Sven went.

"Ro-Ro."

"_Oui._"

"Where's Sven?"

She pointed at the stage. He was standing on the stage, dancing around Dom. It surprised me that no one had gotten him off yet.

"Ro. Dave broke up with Emma."

She gave me the Klingon-salute and got out her beard.

"Rosie! Where did you keep it?"

"In my trousers."

Oh my God. I looked at her for a moment.

"What."

"Ro-Ro, as much as I lurve you, I must say.. That is disgusting."

"Why?"

"Just, because.. Never mind. Back to business. What do I need to do?"

"So. You're both single now, you say."

"Yes."

She scratched her beard.

"Hmm. Interesting. And, do you have _ze_ Horn for our funny friend?"

I looked at her. "I don't know."

"Well. I think you do."

She gave me the Klingon-salute and went op front. I looked at her, she was pulling Sven off the stage and started snogging him. She still had her beard on.

I just looked away.

**Tarts' wardrobe**

Fixing fringe. In a wonderous way, the gluey stuff wore off and my hair is all messed up. Wet Lindsay and ADM came in.

"Oh, look who we have here, Masimo's dumpee! What have you done to make him dump you, now?"

I looked at her forhead.

She started inspecting it in the mirror.

"Finally you're off him, you snivelling idiot, you got what you deserve."

I've had it.

"First of all, Lindsay, you know nothing about what happened, nor about what I deserve. Second of all, your extensions make your forhead look more invisible than it allready did and last, just leave me alone and SHUT UP OR I'LL MAKE YOU!"

She looked at me wide eyed, as far as her mini-eyes allow her to. I stormed off.

**Ten minutes later**

I was supposed to walk off with the Ace Gang, but they're too busy snogging their boyfriends to notice that I'm actually leaving.

I'll just walk off alone then.

**Walking off**

All aloney. On my owney..

**Still walking**

This is so boring and scary. I feel like I'm being followed..

"BOO!"

**Half a second later**

I went all ballisticisimus and jumped four feet into the air.

**Half a second later**

Typico and damn. Dave the Laugh, who was Laughing his head off right now.

**Two minutes later**

"Dave, if you don't stop laughing I will have to kill you."

**One minute later**

Walking along, _ignorez vous_'ing Dave. I'm curious, though. Why did he break up with Emma? But I will never talk to him again.

**20 seconds later**

"Dave, why did you break up with Emma?"

**30 seconds later**

Now he's _ingnorez vous_'ing _me_!

**Two seconds later**

"Dave, don't _ignorez vous_ me."

"I'm not! I'm just.. No reason, really."

**One second later**

_Ignorez vous_'ing him again. I could act as if I were dead.

**Two minutes later**

"Gee, I know you're not dead because you're still walking. Or you would be a zombie, but that's impossible."

"I could be a zombie."

"No you couldn't."

"Yes, actually, I could."

"Gee?"

"Yes?"

"You couldn't."

I pushed him into a bush.

**One millisecond later**

Can anyone tell me, how in the name of God's pyjama's I have ended up in a bush with Dave the Laugh?

**Two seconds later**

"Got you there, Sex Kitty."

"Yes, yes you did."

He was laughing.

"So, now you've had your moment of triumph.. LET ME GET UP."

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

And he got up and left me lying in the bush!

**5 seconds later**

I tried to get up, but I was stuck. In the bush. How humilating.

Two seconds later

"Dave! Help me up!"

"Will you first tell me something, Gee?"

"Er, sure."

"What's it to you, the reason why I broke up with Emma?"

"So, there's a reason why you broke up then! Hmm."

"Gee.."

"Just.. I'll tell you when you help me up."

"No."

"I like to stand while I explain.. Now help me up or I will kill you!"

"Say the magic word!"

"When you help me up, may I please KILL YOU!"

He snickered, and helped me up. I fell into him, grabbed his face, and gave him the snog attack.

**Five minutes later**  
"So, in a nutshell, that's why I wanted to know."

And I walked off. Teehee!

**Back in my boudoir**

Wonderful evening. Just wonderful. I outspeeched Wet Lindsay, comforted my "competition", fell into a bush and didn't kill the one who pulled me into it. I must be a good person, deep, deep down.

**One minute later**

Just like Emma.

**One minute later**

Who had only been dumped 15 minutes before I snogged Dave.

**One minute later**

Oh bugger.

**11.40 p.m.**

I looked at the time. I'm in way too early! I guess I'll just go sit on the wall or something.

Downstairs

"GEORGIA? WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GOING?" Nice, Vati, vair nice.

I just opened the front door, tried to walk out full of maturosity, and almost fell over.

"What are_ you_ doing here?"

**On the wall**

Once again, Dave popped up out of nowhere, in front of my house. I just stormed right past him and pulled him over to the wall. "Let's just sit here, okay, my Vati's up to strop central."

We sat down. He hadn't said anything.

"Why are you here?"

He just stared across the street.

"Well. Since you explained what it is to you, I thought it would be fair to tell you why I broke up with Emma."

"Good thinking."

He looked at me. "Yes, yes. Then, I am, it has to be said, Jack the Biscuit."

"You're so not!"

"Well, I hate to break it to you, but I am."

"You're not."

"I am."

"You're n.."

And he snogged me.

**A lot of minutes later**

"That isn't fair, you can't win an argument like that."

"All is fair in love and war, Kittykat, you should have known that." He grinned at me.

"Ah, the ol' Billy Shakespearian terms then! Haven't got over MacUseless yet, have you now." And then I realized what he actually meant, I think. I mean, love? War? What? My brain was already packing for Loon Land.

I looked at him. He took a deep breath and said. "Georgia.. I.." I prepared myself for the worst. Everytime Dave the Unlaugh has to search for words, I don't want to hear what he has to say. "I'm in love with you."

My head started swooning.

**10 seconds later**

Dave stood up and said "Well fanks for the talk, Kittykat, it was very, er, marv." And he walked off.

**In bed**

What has just happened?

**One minute later**

In love with me. Dave's in love with me.

**One minute later**

He hasn't got the horn with me. He's in love with me.

One minute later

Hm, love. How is that in comparison to the Specific Horn?

It can't be that bad..

**One minute later**

I think it's worse..

**One minute later**

Why are boys so complicated and poo?! This reminds me of the me-falling-in-the-river-and-then-snogging-The-Laugh-(again)-fandango. He was all "You're an honorably bloke, Gee, that's why I love you." That doesn't mean anything in normal-people speak!

**One minute later**

I don't consider myself normal, not at all, I mean, look at my parents.. but you get my point, I hope.

**One minute later**

I'll just go to sleep now. Goodnight!

**1 a.m.**

I can't fall asleep.

**One minute later**

Stupid Dave the Unlaugh. This is his fault.

**One minute later**

But why is it that I can't sleep? Dave and I are matey mates. And incidental snogging partners.

**One minute later**

Well, we certainly were on matey terms until SOMEONE decided that it was appropriate just to go and talk about lovey stuff.

**Two minutes later**

Having that said, why in the name of Slim's giant pantaloonies do I feel so buggering happy?

**One minute later**

I feel as if my brain has moved down to Swoon City, and has found a cute little housey to stay in for a while.

**One minute later**

With little curtains and a normal cat, who isn't half dog and chases cars to then be hit by them.

**One minute later**

And doesn't have any "parents" included who toss around their Nunga's all day.

**One minute later**

And no Uncle Eddie around in his undercrackers. Or removing his undercrackers to display his..

**One minute later**

SHUT UP, BRAIN! JUST SHUT UP!!

**Two minutes later**

I remember when Dave and I "went out" (i.e. me using him as a red herring to get Robbie the Sex God to lurve me) and I asked him "What is the first thing boys see in a girl." And he said "Ah, the Nunga Nunga's."

**One minute later**

He's insane, but was quite nice for a temporary boyfriend. Buying me flowers and rescuing me from Wet Lindsay with a cartwheel-thing.

**One minute later**

Wet Lindsay, who is positively going to KILL me at school, Monday.

**One minute later**

Oh.. Bugger. I'll be dead meat.

**One minute later**

Deader.

**Two minutes later**

Maybe that in-love thing isn't that bad after all.. I don't know. I think I just need to sleep on it.

**One minute later**

Yes, sleep, that would be nice, only if I could get one hour of buggering sleep!

**Monday september 26th**

**8.10 a.m.**

Walking to Stalag 14 with Jas. She was rambling on about her and Hunky, and I interrupted her.

"Jas. I need to tell you something."

"Oh! Yes, I already know."

How?!

"Dave broke up with Emma, right?"

"Well, yes, but.."

And then she started again. Oh God.

**9.40 a.m**.

**German**

Herr Kamyer is, once again, very unfortunate looking. As I have stated many, many times before.. His pants are just too short and reveal a bit too much leg to me. Plus, he has a forest of ginger hair on his shins. As I said to Rosie: If you didn't take note of his puke coloured "pantalon", you would think he had ginger-coloured tights on. Rosie gave me the cross-eyed Klingon-salute.

**Five minutes later**

The class is abnormally quiet.

**One minute later**

"The hills are alive.. With the sound of PANTS!" Rosie stood up in her chair and made a pirouette.

The class applauded.

**10 seconds later**

Herr Kamyer turned around from the board, Rosie dropped back into her chair. Herr Kamyer bowed. He thought we applauded because of the past tense he had just written out on the board. Has he gone mad?

**One second later**

With trousers like that? YES.

**Three minutes later**

Miss Wilson came strolling in. Herr Kamyer started twitching. Oh, sweet teachers' love. If only it didn't make me gag.

**20 seconds later**

Rosie and I are both faking gag sounds.

**10 seconds later**

The whole class joined in! Triumph!

**Two seconds later**

Miss Wilson has turned beetroot all over. At least, the parts that are showing. The rest, I really, really don't want to know.

Herr Kamyer is twitching.

**One minute later**

I wonder what twitching is in German.

**Thirty seconds later**

Zucken.

**Two minutes later**

I told Rosie. She said it reminded her of Sven giving her a love bite. Her exact words were: "Oh! The good old Zuck! That reminds me of yesterday when Sven was giving me a love bite! It sounded like "Zuck-zuck" Do you want to see it?" I said "No." But she showed it anyway.

**Three seconds later**

Why would he give Ro-Ro a hickey on the inside of her arm?

**Ten seconds later**

I wish I hadn't asked.. I said: "Ro-ro.." "_Oui,_ I mean, _Jah?_" "What was Sven doing around your arm anyway?" She said "Well, look where it's next to." And grinned.

**Two seconds later**

I'm going to be sick.

**Lunch break**

We were sitting on the ground in the main hallway, which we're not allowed to do according to the Hitler Youth, when Wet Lindsay and ADM came strolling up. I almost got into a strop, but she just looked at me and walked on as if she hadn't noticed us sitting in the hallway.

**Two seconds later**

Well, the _Ace Gang_ had deffo noticed _her_. We were all staring at her forhead like staring starers, she just covered it with her ridiculous fringe.

**Five minute later**

"Gee, what happened at the gig? You just disappeared." Jools said.  
"What?"

"And have you heard that Dave and Emma broke up?"

Ellen went beetroot and said "Oh, er, do you, er, really?"

I anwsered "Yes, I know, I was there."

"What do you mean?"

"You know, when Masimo was covering that Jet song, he sang it to me, I guess. Of course I disagreed with him, but that's another matter."

"Well, Gee, you are a bitch sometimes." Mrs. Huffy Knickers said. I just _ignorez vous_'ed her.

"Soo.. Anyway, I did stormies off, and when I walked back in, Emma came storming out, she was blubbing.. And I felt bad for her, because she's so nice and so on.."

The Ace Gang was just nodding about.

"So I tried to calm her down and then Dave suddenly popped up."

"Oo-er", from Rosie.  
"Well, yes. But Emma stormed off and Dave was being all peckish and we walked off and he snogged me and said he's in love with me."

"So, he broke up with Emma because he's 'in love' with you?" Rosie made air quotes.

"Yes."

Jas said "Tart."

I said "Jas, I can't help it that he's 'in love' with me!"

"Yes you can. You should have stayed away."

"I did!"

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not, Georgia, I'm not having this conversation with you."

"It's not exactly a conversation when a certain vole with a fringe keeps saying 'did not', Jas."

She just flicked her fringe and huffed.

**One minute later**

"So, Gee, are you like Dave's 'girlfriend' now?"

"No, Mabs, he stormed off after his little confession-thingy."

The Gang just looked at me.

**Two minutes later**

Rosie said "Don't let your bottom run free and wild, Gee, reign in the nostrils and keep your Nunga's up front." Everyone nodded understandily.

I just said "What? If I wasn't full of confusionosity yet, I am now!"

"_Oui._"

**One minute later**

So, I just need to act as if nothing has happened and lay off. That can't be so hard..

**4.15 p.m.**

This is going quite well.. I'm just staying away from Dave and walking with Mabs and Ellen. Mabs is quite easy to talk with, and Ellen is just dithering about, as normal.

**Two minutes later**

Drat. I forgot about the part where everybody goes the one way, and Dave and I go the other way.

I said, quiety and full of subtlosity "Jas, can I come over for a bit?"

She huffed.

**One minute later**

Alone with Dave. Bugger.

* * *

**So.. R&R would be appreciated (: Oh, and they casted a quite cute kid for Whelk Boy.. I had imagened him more.. Whelky**


	3. Chapter 3

****

E/N: So.. This chappy is a bit short. I really wanted to get to the point with this one. About Dave's little speechy thing, I got it from the Office US's Jim Halpert, when he confesses his love for his best friend. I hope it's not too mushy-mush for our Laughy friend, so tell me, please. I'm vair, vair confused about this chappie. It's full of confusiosity and a bit of aggers.. I promise next one will be more fun, I just felt that I needed to put this in, to get Gee and Dave in a bit of seriousity and then launch them off in.. Something you'll see in the coming chapters! (:

* * *

**Two minutes**** later**

I was just going to _ignorez vous_ him. Appearantly, he was doing the same to me.  
"Gee, are you _ignorez vous_'ing me?"  
Or not. I looked at him.  
"I'll take that as a yes.."  
He was looking at the ground.  
Oh bugger, Dave the Unlaugh again.  
"I understand that it makes you feel weird that I said that, I know Gee, but.. I just needed you to know." He looked at me.  
"So, I guess I misinterpreted our friendship.."  
If it could, my brain would likely have dropped out of my head, but because it couldn't, it just disconnected. I wanted to say "No, NO, you didn't misinterpret anything!" But instead I said something like "Nguuhng.."  
And he walked off!

**Home**

Unbelievable. Unbelievable!

**One minute later**

I put back my Robbie éclair, the Masimo cakey walks off, and I was left with the Dave-tart, which I never really complained about. But now, the Dave tart has stalked off too!

**One minute later**

I'm a vair pratty goosegog.

**One minute later  
In bed**

I'll just stay in bed the rest of my so-called life.

**Five minutes later**

Phone's ringing. Oh for God's sake!

**One minute later**

I picked up the phone without saying anything.  
"Hello? Georgia?"  
Of course, it's Dave the laughy-laugh. And I can't _ignorez vous_ him on the phone. And he knows I'm here because I picked up the phone. Or not.. If it wasn't _me_ who picked up the phone!

"Hello, Connie Nicolson, who is this?"  
"This is Dave, is Georgia around?"  
"No, I'm sorry, she's.. uh.." Err.. What am I doing? "Out." Drat, I was about to get into a laughing spaz.  
"Gee. I'm coming over, and you better be there."

**One minute later  
**What was that, a threat? I'll show him.

**One minute later**

Oh bugger! I'm still in my uniform.

**Five minute later  
**Jeans, t-shirt. Make-up's good, I just did it in RE.

**One minute later**

I'm full of casualosity.

**One minute later**

Looking out of the window.

**Two minutes later**

He walked up to the front door and looked up to my window. I ducked. I don't think he saw me.

**Two seconds later**

He waved and rang the doorbell.

**Twenty seconds later**

I let him in. I couldn't really say anything, my brain was off to Loonland again. He's quite gorgey.  
"Georgia, I'm just dropping by quickly because I forgot to ask you something."  
"What did you forget to ask then?"  
"Well. What I told you earlier.. Did I really misinterpret things? You never really said what you think about me.."  
"I, err.." He was looking at me, a bit smiley and gorgey, and I felt myself go beetroot. "I, eh, I-" I was turning into Ellen! "I don't think that you, er, misinterpreted.. things." "What does that mean, Kittykat?" He was really smiling now. "It means that I find you quite gorgey and might even like you. A lot."

**Fifteen minutes later**

And once again, me and Dave are far from official snogging partners, thanks to stupid brain - disease. I don't know what got in to me, but I said "Dave.. I don't know what to about your sad ex-girlfriend fandango.." He looked at me a bit sad.  
"I just don't want to get things full of madnosity."  
"Yes, that would be very, er, mature-ish."  
We both laughed a bit. Why, oh WHY must I always bring up rubbish like this?!  
He stepped forward and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. "Well, at least I know that you like me most." He opened the door. "Bye Kitty."

**One minute later**

I sat against the door with my knees pulled up. I'm a bit teary.

**One minute later**

Why does everything always have to be so confusing and stupid? All the rubbish about me and Dave being matey mates and snogging partners, but nothing official, ever! Why?

**One minute later**

Yes. Why not, actually? Why not be official with Dave?

**One minute later**

Well.. He isn't a God or anything..

**One minute later**

Why, in the name of the devil's flaming undercrackers am I in aggers now? I shouldn't be in aggers about someone called Dave the Laugh. I should be laughing, that's why he's Dave the Laugh.

**One minute later**

Well, he's only Dave the Laugh because the Ace Gang named him so. He might as well be Dave the Agger, or something like that.  
Dave, king of Aggers?

**One minute later**

Shut up brain, it's not about Agony Dave right now!

**One minute later**

Or is it?

**One minute later**

Still sitting against the door

**Five minutes later**

Vati tried to bulge in, but I was in front of the door. Hahahaha! He was panting and pushing against the door. For a second I thought I'd just get up, but then I put my feet against the wall.

**One minute later**

Oh, I'm just full of hilariosity..

**One minute later**

Vati stopped pushing, I could see him walking around the back, so I ran upstairs.

**One minute later**

"GEORGIA? ARE YOU IN?! "  
I'll just ignore that.

**One minute later**

I'm in my bed of pain again. I'm not even kidding, I think I have Scuba Diving Barbie up my bum-oley, and it isn't very comfortable.

**5.30 p.m**

BONK-BONK-CRASH  
"GINGEY! I'M BACK! AAHAHAH!"  
"Libbs, please get off my knees .."  
"NO, YOU BAD BOY! KNEES ARE FUN!"  
And she started jumping up and down. On my knees. Oww..

**Ten minutes later**

Libby crawled into bed with me. That is Libby, Our Holy Lord Sandra (in a new, fab glittery pink dress), Mister Potato Head (who was covered in something that looked like poo) Scuba Diving Barbie, who was already honoring me with her, er, presence, and of course Gordy, who looked rather divvy.

**Five minutes later**

Libby has turned Gordy into a Celine Dion type of thing. I didn't know that occurred with teenage cats, especially not the male ones. Ah well, I have more important stuff to worry about.

**One minute later**

Wrong. Libby has just taken a poo in my bed.

**One minute later**

"MUM! Libby has pooed in my bed!"  
"Well.. Clean it up then!"  
"Are you serious? It's your daughter, you know. You have realized that, right?"  
"Don't start with me today, Georgia."  
I went on upstairs.

**Ten minutes later**

I got my sheets off my bed. I think I'll turn around the mattress.

**Twenty seconds later**

Oww.. Bloody ow. Libby gave me a tackle in the back and I fell under the mattress. I think my nose is flat now.

**One minute later**

Managed to get up and run to the mirror.

**Two seconds later**

Oh this is charming.. I have a humongous bump right under my eye. I'll never get a proper boyfriend anymore if I have a second nose under my eye..

**Five minutes later**

I changed my sheets. My bed is a bit.. strange looking. Oh, never mind.

**One minute later**

Mum came mumming in and looked at my bed. "Georgia, what in the name of arse did you do?" Such charming language for a woman her age, utterly charming.

**Five minutes later**

Eventually, mum changed my bed. Teehee! Victory!

**6.15 p.m.  
Kitchen**

Mum has made sandwiches. For dinner.  
"Blimey mum, you actually cooked!"  
She gave me the mad eye.

**Two minutes later**

"Connie, have you noticed that the front door gets stuck when you tried to open it? I had to go around the house to get in." I almost snorted up my sandwich. Gross.

**Thursday september 29th**

**8.10 a.m.**

Walking to Stalag 14 with Jas.  
"Gee, me and Hun.. Er, Tom.. Well, we're going clubbing on Saturday, would you like to come with? I've asked Rosie and Sven and Jools and Rollo and you could ask.. Well. Mabs doesn't have a boyfriend at the moment, right?"  
Oh that sweet Jazzy, always full of subtleosity. Not.

**Blodge**

I told Jas that I would think about it.

**German**

I don't want to be hanging around like a goosegog.. Jas 'n' Tom will be snogging the whole time, Rosie and Sven will be acting off, and Mabs will be.. Around.

**One minute later**

I'm not even starting about Jools and Rollo, they'll probably be under a pile of coats or something.

**Friday September ****30****th**

**Lunch break**

I decided to go "clubbing" with the "couples" on Saturday. I might get a few snogs.

**Two seconds later**

Down, red bottom!

**Saturday October 1****st**

**10.30 a.m.**

Once again, I'm full of exhaustiosity, but I have to get out of bed on time to get ready.

**Ten minutes later**

Libby was snickering about. She's up to something.

**One minute later**

I got my breakfast, i.e. toast with butter. "Mum" had once again "forgotten" to get groceries. Typico. She was probably looning around with her so called mates, stalking police officers and what not. How naff.

**One minute later**

Oh, Baby Jesus, be on my side for once! I sat down in my chair, only to squish a tomato with my bum.

**Two minutes later**

I went upstairs to change my undercrackers when Mum came around.

"Oh, Gee, what's up with your bum? Have you got your period?"  
"No, Mum, Libby put a tomato on my chair and I sat in it."  
She started laughing like a loon and strolled off.

**1.30 p****.m.**

I ran out of mascara! Oh, bugger!

**One minute later**

Mum only has "Shocking blue" and "Pimp's purple", which is rather disturbing.

**One minute later**

I have to run over to the shops real quick.

**2****.15 p.m.**

I got mascara, eyeliner, dark purple eye shadow and a new top! Teehee!

**Two minutes later**

The top is purple with a black bow-thing around the waist. I think it's full of maturosity and sophisticosity.

**Three minutes later**

Got it on. The bow looks a bit off, but I'll make Mum fix it for me.

**One minute later**

It really is a cool top.

**Two minutes later**

I'm not wearing a skirt. It would be too tarty because the top reveals a bit in the Nunga Nunga area.

**One minute later**

Jeans then.

**One minute later**

Black or blue?

**One minute later**

Blue.

**One minute later**

No, too casual.

**One minute later**

Black then.

**One minute later**

No.. Blue.

**One minute later**

Black.

**One minute later**

Blue.

**One minute later**

Black, and black it is! The bow is black, so I'll match my trousers to the bow!

**3.10 p.m.**

So.. Make-up. Do I want to go for the natural, or for the Sex Kitty?

**Ten minutes later**

I'll go for the Sex Kitty – effect. You never know who'll be around.

**3.40 p.m.**

For some reason, I'm a bit nervous. I've stabbed myself in the eye with the mascara brush two times already, which made my eye al teary, which ruined my makeup!

**4 p.m.**

I'll just fix my hair first.

**4.30 p.m.**

I've blow dried it a gazillion times, but it won't stay straight! I'll have to go fetch mum's straightening iron.

**Five minutes later**

Yes!

**5.17 p.m.**

Hmm, my hair's a bit frizzy, but it looks straight.

**5.30 p.m.**

Mum actually cooked!

**One minute later**

Forget that. "To cook" is not the verb we're looking for.

**One minute later**

It's supposed to be spaghetti, I think.

**Two minutes later**

I just covered it up with sauce. A lot.

**Ten minutes later**

It actually tastes quite good.. But I'm not going to get a second helping. You never know what might be in it. Knowing Mum, it could be poisoned, incidentally.

**6.05 p.m.**

I put my fringe over my left eye, it's all red and swollen because it's been stabbed so much.

**6.40 p.m.**

My makeup looks decent. But I'll keep my fringe to the left, just to be sure.

**7.30 p.m.  
Clocktower**

Met up with the Gang to get a coffee, and then go out dancing. Ellen didn't come along, she had "homework" to do. Yes, homework, for the class "number sixing with Declan". Oh, seriously, my own hilariosity surprises me sometimes.

**At the coffee house**

"So, Gee, as you are the goosegog of tonight, will you be on the look for snoggees?" Rosie asked.  
I just said "Hahahahahaha. Mabs doesn't have a boyfriend either, you know."  
"Yes, but we all know Mabs. She'll have one tonight."  
Mabs went beetroot.

**9 p.m.  
**We came in the club, and there was this relaxed music – thing going on. We got drinks and moved to the center of the dance floor. We did a bit of slow Viking Disco Inferno.

**One minute later**

It turned out to be a fast song, we all started dancing like loons.

**Two seconds later**

Vair, vair cool and sophisticated loons, that will be.

**One minute later**

Erlack! Someone grabbed my hips from behind. I nearly got an f.t.

**A few seconds later**

It was a strange looking bloke who was dancing on against my back. I turned around and said "Bugger off."

**One minute later**

I went to hang around with Mabs and her new snoggee. I'm such a goosegog.

**Two minutes later**

Fast song again! The Ace Gang is doing the maddest dancing ever.

**One minute later**

Someone hugged my waist from behind. What is it with the boys today? I said "Oi! Would y.." I looked at his face.

**One second later**

It was Dave.

**One second later**

And he looked vair, _vair_ gorgey porgey. Especially his hair.

**Two seconds later**

And he was doing that smiley-looking-in-my-eyes - thing. Oh, marvelous.

**One minute later**

I went all jelloid and my brain melted, but I managed to dance on. It was quite cool to be mad dancing with Dave. He's a pretty mad dancer himself. We were laughing so hard.

**Two minutes later**

He spun me around and bended me over, half in his lap – sort of thing, and said "It's been a week now, I've waited long enough." He pulled me half into his chest and snogged me!

**One minute later**

Once again, it was a proper full-frontal snog. 4-5-6, and I could actually sense a bit of the virtually number 8 going on.

* * *

**I was a bit confused about the aggers-thing in the beginning, so I just let it work out the way I wanted in the end. I hope you like it..  
****And reviewers, I lurve you! I really appreciate the feedback, and I'm glad you all like this FF! I would like to get some feedback about this crappy chappie, to see if it's really that crappy or, well, you get my point.  
And Kyra, you're right, giving whelk boy's picture a second thought (and a big zoom-in), he's a bit from the Erlack-a-pongoes (!!) side indeedio.  
By the way, I saw an interview with Louise Rennison and she said that the books were actually based on people she really used to know! And Robbie and Lindsay ended up getting (unhappily) married! I almost wet my knickers at that one.  
x **


	4. Chapter 4

**Three minutes later**

Dave suddenly stopped and said "No way in hell I'm going through this again, Kittykat." And went off. The Gang just stared at me.

What in the name of Buddha's giganticicbus undercrackers?

**One minute later**

I followed him outside. He was stalking off like he had the hump with me. In fact, he was giving me a number 7 on the having-the-hump – scale! What did I ever do to him?

**One minute later**

He is the one who grabbed me (oo-er) and then snogged the living daylight out of me..

**One minute later**

I'm just trailing him. I'm being quiet as a little mousey.

**One minute later**

Little mousey steps, he'll never notice me now.

**20 seconds later**

Wrong. I bumped into a trashbin and lost my balance. I tumbled against a wall, and then the most ridiculous thing known to humanity happened.

**2 seconds later**

I binned myself. Typico.

**10 seconds later**

Dave slowly turned around and saw me with my bum sticking in the bin. He started laughing like a loon on loon tablets. Surely, it must have looked quite, er, funny, but I was panting like a badger. My nungas were all squished up.  
Fab, just utterly fab, that must have looked charming.. He'll won't even notice anyway, he's obviously too busy laughing his head off.

**2 seconds later**

Wrong. "Gee, are you ladeez a bit squised up?" I just looked at him. "Need some help down there?" He snivelled like a snivelling idiot.

**1 second later**

Stop sniveling, idiotic Laugh!

**20 seconds later**

Dave took my hands an pulled me and my bum out of the bin. He said "Gee, how did your bum get stuck in there? Is it a bit on the big sticky-out-ish side?"

"Don't even start about things that are big and sticky-out-ish, you big sniveller. I can name a few."

"Oo-er, Sex Kitty, which would that be?"  
"You giganticibus HEAD."

**10 seconds later**

"Let's get to the point, shall we? I know I'm irresistible and gorgeous.."  
I said "Ha-ha."  
"Why were you trailing me around, then?"  
"You can't just give someone the snog of their life and then walk off like nothing happened!" _What_ in the name of _arse_ did I just say?  
"The snog of your life then, Gee, I'm honored." He raised his eyebrows.  
"Don't you raise your eyebrows at me, mister Laughylaugh. What was all that 'I'm not going through this again' about? You're not going through what again?"  
"Well, going through the slur of admitting my, er, feelings for you, snogging you, you acting like you really like me, but then you go off with some random bloke, for example an Italian homosexualist with a handbag.." He was still holding my hands, note that.  
"You could've made that clear earlier, I never _really_ knew until yesterday.."  
"But you knew quite a bit, right.."  
"Well, the Ace Gang has been saying this since the pond-fiasco, but actually listening to the Ace Gang hardly seems the right thing to do.."  
"Why is that?"  
"Rosie had her beard on whilst giving me 'advice'.."  
"I see."  
"But you should understand that I'm just.. I mean, the stuff you say doesn't make sense, like the 'I might fancy the Queen'-thing. I had to replay the whole evening in my head to get that clear, and that took me a while."  
"Gee, how do _you_ feel about _me_ then, just be honest. If you just want to be mates, I'll sod off and be you mate, no hard feelings."

**2 seconds later**

No hard feelings, that's hi-la-ri-ous. You're the one making this hard, Agony Dave.

**1 second later**

Blimey. I don't want to be matey mates. The incidental snogging-thing is so full of confusiosity and jelloidosity, he really makes me go jelloid, just by talking to me, sometimes.

**1 second later**

Blimey O'Reilly's trousers, I might be in lurve with Dave the Laugh.

**1 second later**

It's so strange, telling him that.

**1 second later**

It's so strange, telling myself that.

**1 second later**

But it's full of maturosity, and a bit of sophisticosity, right? That's what I like to think.

**1 second later**

It reminds me of the fandango with The Sex God after I used Dave as a red herring.  
I can't just tell him, I told the SG and..

**1 second later**

GET OUT OF HERE! This is a Sex God – free zone!  
But, seriously, what do I do?

**1 second later**

Tell him.

**1 second later**

I did the looking down and then looking up – thing, and then said "It could be that I find you quite gorgeous, and a bit fab, and that, er.." I looked down again.  
He squeezed my hands.

"I, eh, I'm in, er, love with you too."  
His eyes got all brightish, but then he looked over my shoulder and said "Well, I have to get off now. Nice talk." And he walked off.

**5 seconds later**

Still standing in the same spot with my mouth wide open. That must be attractive.

I was truly, most definitely expecting something else to happen.

**1 second later**

What in the name of arse just happened? I was about to go ballisticisimus..

**1 second later**

"Blimey Gee, you can't just run off like that!" Jas was panting behind me. Where did Mrs. Big pantaloonies come from so suddenly?

"Why not?"  
"Gee.."  
"Where's Hunky?"  
She got all flicky-fringey. "He went home early, he has a footie match tomorrow.. Do you want to come watch with me? It's at 11.45, just at the soccer field at Foxwoods and it wi.."  
"Sure Jas, but that's not.."  
"Blimey Gee, you have a big brown circle around your bum. What happened?"  
"I er.. Binned myself."  
I thought Jas would die, she was laughing so hard.

"Blimey, how did you do that?"  
"I, er, fell in."  
"Typical."  
"Why is that typical, Jas? It's not like I've binned myself for every day past bloody year!"  
"Crikey, Gee, what happened with Dave the Laugh, then?"  
"Nothing."  
"Gee, everyone saw him snogging the living daylight out of you."  
I pointed at a tree. "Oh, look Jas! An owl!"  
She actually looked at the tree. "No Gee, owls don't come out until.."  
I was running off.

**30 seconds later**

She caught up with me! Unbelievable!

**2 seconds later**

"Georgia, you are unbelievably immature sometimes!"  
"At least I try!"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well.. Maybe Slim was right when she told me that I shouldn't be canoodling around with boys."  
"Slim? Canoodling? Georgia, what in the name of arse are you talking about? And how did Slim get in here?"  
Good point, well made.

**7 minutes of explaining later**

"Blimey, Gee. So you lurve Dave the Laugh, then?"  
"I don't know."  
"Well, obviously, you do, you told him so, didn't you."  
"Well, yes, but.."  
"So, you lurve him.."  
"Y.."  
"And he went off."  
"Y.." Jas was just rambling on so hard that I couldn't finish my words. How rude.

"If I didn't know better, I would say Dave is a bit of a tosser, then.."  
I just looked at her.

**1 a.m.**

I never thought I would ever say this, but I'm glad to be home..

In bed

I might have ended up on the rack of love, once again with no cakes.

One minute later

When Dave snogged me I was so jelloid.

One minute later

When the Lurve God snogged me under the stars I was jelloid, but with Dave, it's a different kind of jelloid.

One minute later

But what type of jelloidosity would it be then?

One minute later

Shut up about jelloidness, stupid brain!

One minute later  
I'll never sleep again.. I'll just stay up for the rest of my life and worry about stupid Dave the Laugh running off and ZZZZZZZ..

**10.15 a.m.**

What in the.. I passed out again.

**11 a.m.**

Skinny jeans and black t-shirt, because I'm mourning.

**10 minutes later**

No cereal.

One minute later

The only things left in the fridge are a mossy banana and a bit of cat poo.

One minute later

I'll just have toast.

Five minutes later

And a small piece of strawberry chuddie.

Ten minutes later

My so-called parents are still in bed. Typico.

Five minutes later

I'm bored.

One minute later

I rang Rosie. I wish I didn't, though.

"Yeeees.. Who is this?"  
"This is Georgia."  
"Gee! Clubbing was quite brill, yesterday. And Dave snogged the living daylight out of you, then?"  
"Well, yes, but he told me he's in lurve with me and he said I should tell him I was in lurve with him too so I told him and then he just ran off!"  
"You're in lurve with him then?"  
"Well, yes, but.."  
"And he ran off.."  
"Yes.."  
"_Non_!"  
"_Oui._"  
"_Non_!"  
"_Oui._"  
"_Non_!"  
"YES ROSIE, YES. He ran off."  
"Gadzooks!"  
"I know."  
"Well, me and Sven are out hunting now. Tatty bye!"

**One minute later**

Hunting?

One minute later

I hung up and the phone started ringing.  
I picked up and said "Agony Headquarters, this is Georgia speaking."  
Oh, marv, it was Mystic Meg of the forest.

"So, have you heard anything?"  
"No, Jas. I would have told you."  
"Okay, well, tell me if you hear something."  
"Yes, right. Bye Jas."

**Five minutes later**

It's so quiet. Where's Libby?

**One minute later**

I really wish I didn't ask. I went up to her room, she was trying to get a doll dress on Angus, and tried to plait his fur, which made him go spazoid. I just went back downstairs and dropped down on the couch.

**Five minutes later**

I'll just go for a jog.

**11.50 a.m.**

I'm not wearing my tight running shorts, but the cool puffy ones, and I have my over-the-shoulder boulder-holder on, so the Blunderboys will stay out of sight.

**Five minutes later**

Wrong.  
Oscar, Blunderboy from across-the-street was lurking about, showing his knickers and what not. I just ignored him.

**One minute later**

This is quite relaxing, in a way.

**Ten minutes later  
**Jogged over to the park and sat on a bench.

**One minute later**

Pant, pant. I'm a red faced loon right now.

**Two minutes later**

I forgot about the footie match! Jas is going to kill me..

**One minute later**

I'm not going to run up the whole way to Foxwoods. I'll just walk.

**Seven minutes later**

Jas was sitting at the sideline. I dropped down next to her.

"You're late. And why are you panting like a red faced loon?"  
"I went out for a jog."  
"Oh."

**Two minutes later**

Naturally, Dave's playing too. I'm just watching Tom. Not Dave. Tom.

**One minute later**

"Look, Gee, Dave's playing too!"  
"I'm not looking at him Jas, he's a tosser."  
"Oh, right."

**Ten minutes later**

They're done. It's rather short for a footie match, even I know that. I told Jas and she just shrugged her shoulders and flicked her fringe.

**One minute later**

I was about to walk off when Dave came up to me.  
"Did you see my score, Gee, I am, it has to be said, the Vati of footie."  
"No, you're not, Dave, you're just a wanker."  
I walked on.

**Two minutes later**

Naturally, he caught up with me.  
"Gee, I'm what?"  
I turned around, and he nearly walked into me.  
"Tosser, wanker, monkey spanker. That's what you are."  
"Why are you angry with me?"  
"Blimey, what do you think? You make me say ridiculously gooey stuff and then you walk off! It makes me look like a goosegog _extraordinaire_. It's just rude!" I'm starting to sound like Jas..

Dave was just looking at me like a looking-at – thing.

"At least say something."  
"Well, I told you before. I like you, Georgia, a lot. You do mad stuff, like inventing dances and binning yourself.." He looked at me and smiled. "And you're quite gorgeous, I must say."  
"Why did you run off then?"  
"Because I don't know what to do about it." Oh my giddy God.  
"You really don't know what to do? I told you that my, er, opinion of you is, er, likewise, and you don't know what to do? You must be mad."  
He smiled. "No, you're mad."  
Oh, I know where this is going.  
"You're mad."  
"No, you're mad. Double mad with knobs, actually."  
"Oo-er."  
He laughed and pulled me into him. He put his arms around my waist and looked me in the eyes. He didn't say anything. He's being Dave the Unlaugh again. Uh-oh.

**One minute later**

Wrong. He got all smiley-eyed and said,  
"Have you ever thought that we could possibly _both_ be mad."  
"Well, yes, I've thought that, but then I realized that you are definitely the madder one."  
He smiled and said "There's only one thing to do about that, then.."  
"What is that?"  
"I think we should go out."  
"I think that I would like that."  
"Would you now?"  
I put my arms around his neck. "Yes, yes, I would."  
We just stood there, half-hugging and smiling like red-faced loons on loon tablets, when Po and Hunky came strolling up behind Dave. I looked over his shoulder, on my toes, he's actually taller than me now, and said "Oh, there's Po."

"Who?"  
"Never mind."  
He turned around, and kept one arm around my waist.

Tom yelled "Hey, you big wanker, what did I hear now!" Then he saw me standing next to Dave. His face was priceless. Jas got all huffy.

She said "So, you're going out now?"  
I just smiled.

She got all huggy with me.

"Oh, finally! I knew it would happen sometime!" She was rambling about. I just smiled and nodded.

**Three minutes later**

My neck is starting to hurt from nodding.. Won't she shut up, ever?

**One minute later**

At least it's official now that Radio Jas knows.

**One minute later**

Finally, she left. Me and Dave went to sit on a bench. He put his arms around my shoulder. It felt so.. Natural.

**One second later**

I can't believe I just said that.

**One minute later**

"So.. Why do you call Jas Po?"  
"Well.. I was nosing about Jas's drawers, and I found Jas'n'Tom's gooey love letters."

"That must have been interesting."  
"No, it was really naff, actually.. But Tom's letters were all adressed to 'Po', and.."  
"What is Tom's nickname then?"  
"I really can't tell you. Jas will kill me.."  
"You can trust the VATI."  
"Wrong."

**One minute of nagging later**

"Okay, but don't call Tom by his nickname. Promise."  
"I promise."

"You'll need to swear."  
"On what?"  
"On.. Your Vati-nosity. You're Vati – off if you break your promise."  
"Gee, you can't do that! You can't take my Vati-ness!"  
"Yes, I can. It's all up to you."  
"Okay, I swear on my status as the Vati."  
"Well.. Tom's nickname is.. Hunky."  
Dave almost fell of the bench.

Three minutes later Tom came walking up, probably on his way home. "Don't 'Hunky' him, you promised." "I won't."

**20 seconds later**

Tom came passing by. Dave said "Hi, H.." I pinched his arm.  
I said "Hi" to Tom.

**10 seconds later**

Dave was doing "What? What?!"  
"You know what."  
And then he snogged me.

**Five minutes later**

Dave is a _vair _good snogger.We did 4 and 5 with a hint of 6. It was marv.

**One minute later**

He stopped snogging me and looked into my eyes. His nose was touching mine and I was about to go jelloid.

**Two minutes later**

I'm definitely jelloid now.. Dave did 6 ¾, and it felt as if my head was going to fall off. Which was a good thing, in this case.

**One minute later**

And then, suddenly, Mad Mabel of the Forest appeared. Which was in this case Mad Emma.

**One minute later**

Oh, buggeration. She was all teary. I feel a bit sorry for her.

**One minute later**

Never mind, I don't. She started being naff about me and Dave and shouting rubbish like "You broke up with me a week ago and now you're snogging her? That's unfair, blah, blah.." Drivel on already, you should have seen the Sex God switching between me and Lindsay, I didn't complain.

**One minute later**

But that's because, appearantly, I'm an appaling tart and a bitch. Good to know.

**Two minutes later**

Dave was just nodding like one of those naff bobble heads chavs put in their car and laugh their heads off about. I know about this because my Vati actually has one in his clown car and laughs his giganticibus chins off about. My life is so sad, sometimes it even amazes _me_.

**One minute later**

Also, he is the reason why I'm "blessed" with an enormous nose. At least I can be happy that I don't have a fat sticky-out conk like his. With a "moustache" underneath it.

**One minute later**

Haha, moustache, I surprise myself with my hilariosity sometimes. Especially that I can still be hilarious whilst my boyfriends ex-girlfriend is shouting at me like a red faced loony.

**One minute later**

_Boyfriend_. Dave actually is my _boyfriend_. My knickers have gone swoony.

**One minute later**

Emma just keeps droning on! Dave is still nodding. I was just looking at Emma like a looking at – thing.

**One minute later**

I nodded about and said "Yes, yes Emma, we completely understand, but, how much I'd like to stand here all day and listen to your nagging, I have a clown – car convention to attend to. I'll take my boyfriend with me, if you don't mind." I walked off, and dragged Dave with me.

**One minute later**

"Gee, you are so rude. Thanks though."  
"I can be such a genius sometimes, I amaze myself too."  
"You are definitely funny."

What is that supposed to mean?

**Two minutes later**

"Wait. Are you saying that I'm stupid?"

Dave just kissed me on the lips and said "See you."

**Home**

I got in, and the phone immediately started ringing. I picked up.

"Geniosity headquarters, this is Georgia speaking."

"Gee, I called the Ace Gang together to meet at my place, I have some news. And you do too, I've heard."  
"Ro-ro, you're speaking nonsense, I don't h.."  
"You can't fool me, you big loony, now, come on over!"

* * *

**So.. What do you think? Don't hate me bacause of the bobblehead thing, I like bobble heads, it just fitted in the story-thing. R&R! xx **


	5. Chapter 5

**Yesterday at 11.30 p.m. I got a wave of inspiration and wrote till 1.30. So.. I have a vair long chappie done which I'm vair happy about, but I have to build up to it. So, I'm sorry if these chapters are rather.. boring, but I try, I really do.  
I got 5 reviews for last chapter! Thank you! **

* * *

**2 p.m.  
Ro-Ro's house**

"So, Gee.."  
"So, Rosie."  
"So, Gee."  
"So, Rosie."  
"SHUT UP YOU TWO!"  
Jas got in her huffmobile again. Why don't you go on and tuff of, Mrs. Huffy knickers?  
"So, Gee.. You have something to tell us?"  
"No, do you? You're the one who called the meeting, Ro-ro."  
She went a bit reddish.  
"Yes, well.. Er.." She started dithering about like Ellen. And, as _piece de resistance_-whatsit, Ellen started dithering too.  
"What, er, do you, eh, what happened, or something?"

**5 minutes later**

Oh my giddy God. Rosie has been shooting up the snogging scale!

**One minute later**

We all stared at her.

Jools said "Well.. What happened?"  
"This morning, Sven and I went out hunting, and.."  
"Yes," I said, "I had a few questions about that.. But please, go on."  
"Well, and then Sven snogged me, and it was 6, 7, and 8. That wasn't really that different, we've been there, so.."  
We were all nodding like loons.  
"But then he laid me down in the leaves and we went to 9, and then, er, well, we almost did number 10, but.."  
She got all reddish and dithered about. Jas interrupted her.  
"Well, whatever you did, I hope you did it safe."  
We all went a bit reddish at that. Rosie nodded.  
"Well.. In the end, it didn't happen."  
"Why not?"  
"Well, er.."

**1 minute later**

Oh, Blimey O'Reilly's trousers. Appearantly, Sven's gun (no oo-er, his hunting gun..) suddenly went off, and a bush caught on fire. Elvis Atwood of the forest came barging through and caught them.. in the nuddy pants.

**1 minute later**

We all stared at her with our mouths hanging open.  
"How embarrassing!"Jas said.  
Rosie said "I know, I was there."

**5 minutes later**

"Gee, when Rosie asked you to, er, if, er, you had news or something? Well, do you have, er, news?"  
Jas was looking at me like a looking-at thing. Stop looking at me!  
"Jas, stop looking at me. I'm not a looking-at thing and neither are you."  
"Well, then share your news."  
"I don't have any news."  
"Georgia, something that hasn't happened before, happened, so it's a new thing, so it's news."  
"Technically, it _has_ happened before."  
"Yes, but that doesn't count because you weren't in love with him then. You were using him as a r.."  
"Shut up, Jas."  
Ellen finally got the point and went beetroot. "You mean that, well, that you're in love with, er, Dave the Laugh, or something?"  
"Ellen, don't kill me, but he's in love with me too. We're going out."  
Ellen just stared at me.  
Jools and Mabs got spazoid.  
"Oh, Gee! Finally! You two are so good together!"  
"Why?"  
"Because you always laugh together, and he gets you. You and the Lurve God always were a bit.."  
"Awkward. You didn't fit together." Thanks, besty pally.  
"Dave can handle your immature outbursts, and he even gets along with Angus and Libby."  
I laughed a bit at that. "Jazzy Spazzy, we all know that I'm full of maturosity."  
She said "Ha."  
I ignored her and said "Mutti's in love with Masimo, though."  
"Oh! Have you told your Mutti?"  
"No, no, and trice no."

**4.30 p.m.**

Should I tell Mutti?

**One minute later**

When I don't tell her, and she finds out, she'll throw a fit and get Vati in it.

**One minute later**

I can not risk a mad Vati going on the loose.

**4.50 p.m. **

"Mum? I have something to tell you."  
"Oh my God, what did you do _now_? Bob, BOB, come here, Georgia has done something again!"  
"Mum, I didn't.."  
"Did you get suspended again?"  
"No.. I.."  
Vati came barging in. "What did you do now?!"  
"I didn't do anything, I just tried to tell Mutti something, it's nothing that concerns you!"  
"Is it Angus then?"  
"No, Mum! It's Masimo! He dumped me and I'm with Dave now."  
"Dave? That bloke with the spikey hair?"  
"Yes.."  
"But I thought he was your best mate!"  
"Yes, he was, and he still is, but.."  
"Well, I would like a talk with that fellow then."  
Vati would like a talk. With that "fellow".

Oh, poo. This can't be happening. I need to talk Vati out of this.

**One minute later**

"But Vati.. You already know Dave, he's been around earlier.."  
"Yes, but it's different when boys come around as mates."  
"No, it's not, you already know who he is, right?"  
"Well, have you met his parents?"  
"We've only been going out for two days!"  
"My point exactly."  
"Dad! Could you at least wait a while with this rubbi.. er, necessarity until we're more.. er, stable?"  
Dad just huffed and went off.

**Five minutes later  
My room**

I can't believe them! My so-called parents have gone mad! I tell Mutti that I have some news, and she things I got suspended or have set something on fire.

**One minute later**

What did I ever do?

**One minute later**

Apart from, er, getting suspended..

**One minute later**

But I have never set anything on fire. That's an idea, though.

**One minute later**

And I'm not even starting on Vati. Beardy loon.

**Ten minutes later**

Phone's ringing. It rang three times, and someone picked up.

**One minute later**

"Georgia, it's Dave! Talk to him about that thing we discussed, will you?" He says it like it's a question.

**Twenty seconds later**

I hopped on downstairs. I said "No." and took the phone. Vati got a f.t.

**Two seconds later**

"This is Georgia."  
"Hello Sex Kitty."  
"Hornmeister, how am I honored today?"  
Vati gave me a strange look. "Vati, could I have a bit of privacy please?"  
"What's up, Gee?"  
"My dad is lurking about like a lurking lurker. He wants me to invite you over so you can have a 'talk', but I'm not doing that." 'Dad' smirked at me.  
"Oh, buggeration, I just did, didn't I."  
"It's okay, Gee, I don't mind coming over to talk to your Vati."  
"Er, okay." I turned to Vati. "When's a good time for him to come over?" "He can join us for dinner tonight." Vati walked off and turned on the telly.  
"Tonight at 6?"  
"I guess that's alright. Should I be nervous?"  
"Well, at least let me pick you up to prepare you a bit. My Vati is a bit on the mad side."  
"Okay."  
"And leave any evidence of madnosity at home. Look presentable."  
"Kittykat, you know I always do."  
"Yeah, whatever, I'll be over in fifteen minutes."  
He laughed. "See you."

**Ten minutes later**

Walking over to Dave's. I'm a bit nervous about tonight. I don't know why I care about my Vati's approvement. As if I'll stop seeing Dave when Vati doesn't like him.

**One minute later**

Hahaha, that would be the joke of the century.

**One minute later**

Although I'm cracking inside jokes, I'm still nervous.

**One minute later**

I can't believe Vati actually arranged this so fast. I don't know how he did it, he's a clever one. A clever manipulator, that is. I will _ignorez vous_ him to the grave after this is over.

**Three minutes later**

Ringing the doorbell. Dave answered the door. He looked really nice.

**One minute later**

He kissed me on the lips and took my hand. It really was like we were a proper couple.

**One minute later**

Which we are. A proper couple.

**One minute later**

"Dave. I'm nervous."  
He laughed a bit. "Georgia, _you're_ nervous?"  
"It's just.. My Mutti will probably have her nunga's running free and wild."  
"I told you before, your mum is quite attractive. I could get used to that."  
I slapped him on the arm.  
"Don't tell her that. She'll be all over you. She lurves anybody of the masculine gender who is at least ten years younger than her. I'm worried about my Vati, though."  
"Why are you worried?"  
"I don't know.. Normally I wouldn't care what my Vati thinks of anything, but.. I'm actually worried that he'll go mad and Vati-ish."  
"Well, me too."  
"I wonder if Vati realizes that I don't ever listen to him.. The worst thing he could do is don't let me see you, but I'll just sneak off."  
"Would you do that?"  
"Uhm, I guess I would."  
He grabbed my other hand and turned me towards him. "I'm a lot less nervous now."  
"It'll be alright. No one should ever be afraid of my Vati. He's mad, that's all."  
Dave snogged me.

**One minute later**

Number 5 with a bit of number 6. Yummy scrumboes.

**Two minutes later**

Vati was actually standing at the door. Oh my God. I think I'll die tonight.

**One minute later**

Dave shook his hand. He said "Hello Mr. Nicolson, I'm Dave."  
Vati was a bit dazzled. "Call me Bob."  
No! He was doing that call-me-Bob business again. I'm going to be sick.

**Ten minutes later**

Mum cooked a pasta dish. It's getting a bit obvious that the only thing she knows how to cook is spaghetti..

**One minute later**

And cereal.. But that's not exactly cooking, is it?

**One minute later**

We all sat around the table. Mutti and Vati were next to each other, opposite from me and Dave. Dave was holding my hand under the table.

**One minute later**

"Where's Libby?"  
"We put her to bed early. She's been at Josh's today, she was exhausted."  
"I see."

**One minute later**

Poor Josh.

**One minute later**

He's still holding my hand. Dave, not Josh.

**One minute later**

It's forcing me to eat with my right hand, but I can't do that!

**One minute later**

I got a bit spazzy.

**One minute later**

I cringed my hand loose from his and ate with my left hand. Dave smiled at me.

**One minute later**

My dad was looking at Dave, and then at me, and then looking at Dave again. I could see everything going in slow motion. Vati opened his mouth to say something. I had the urge to jump over the table and jam his gob shut.

**One second later**

Noooooooo..

**One second later**

"So, Dave, how long have the two of you been going out?"  
"Er, two days?" He looked at me.  
I nodded.  
"And whatever happened to that Masimo? I thought you liked him?"  
Oh my God.

**One second later**

I looked at Mutti. She was making big eyes at me.  
I said "Well, er.."  
I thought I had the Specific Horn for Masimo but then it turned out it was only the Cosmic Horn, and I actually had the Specific Horn for Dave.  
My dad would probably not get that at all.

**One second later**

"He and Dave almost got into a fisticuffs at dawn - fandango, because Masimo got jealous of me and Dave, but we were just matey mates then.." With incidental snogging involved.  
"Fisticuffs at dawn? What in the name of arse is that?"  
Dave raised his fists.  
"Oh, right. Why did you get into that?"  
"Because of me. I couldn't really.. Make up my mind, I guess. But after that it was all clear."  
"I don't get it, why are you together then?"  
I was about to snap.

**One minute later**

Dave and I just looked at each other. I shrugged my shoulders.

**Two seconds later**

Dave said "I think it's because we've been really good mates, with benefits sometimes, so we know each other well."  
"What kind of benefits would that be?"  
Dave and I both laughed a bit.  
"Just drop it, Vati."  
"Why did you break up with Masimo then?"  
"Well, he broke up with me.. I realised I had feelings for Dave so I told him."  
"You decided to be honest for once, good job."  
Mutti nudged him. "Bob, stop it."

**One second later**

Why does he keep bringing up my ex-boyfriend in front of my boyfriend. That's rather rude. He should be the one full of maturosity, not me.

**One second later**

This probably is a sad attempt to find out what I'm up to. Clever, Vati, but not clever enough.

**One minute later**

"I suppose you go to school at Foxwoods?"  
"Yes, I do."  
"So, how old are you?"  
"I'm 16."  
"You're in 10th too, then?"  
"Yes."  
"Good, good."

Why is that good? My Vati is turning in to Il Minestrone again. Fab.

**One minute later**

I sighed and took a bite of my pasta. It didn't even taste that bad.  
"This is quite good, Mum. I can't believe you cooked!"  
"It took me all afternoon. I'm glad you like it, love."  
"Don't you cook much then?"  
"No, when I come home from work I'm exhausted, so I usually order take-out or something. After dinner I have my aerobics - class to attend to, I'm very busy."  
"Aerobics? My mum goes to aerobics too."  
"Oh? Who's your mum?"  
"Emily."  
"Oh my God! She's in my class! What a coincidence! We went out for coffee once, she's very nice."  
"Yes, she is."  
I just looked at Dave in amazement.

**One minute later**

I can't believe that one of my mum's sad aerobic mates is actually Dave's mum.

**Two minutes later**

Still can't believe it.

**7.45 p.m.**

The rest of dinner went smoothly. Dave was just rambling on with Mutti, Vati kept his calm. Dave was just being The Laugh. It was quite marvy.

**Two minutes later**

Mutti and Vati said their goodbyes. Mutti actually looked sad when he left. What?!

**One minute later**

I walked Dave to the door.  
"So, you found a new best friend in my Mum then?"  
"I guess I did.. I'll tell my mum Connie said hi. It could be good for us."  
"Yes, fab. I'm glad Vati didn't go ballisticimus. He actually behaved tonight. Did you see his trousers? They were normal!"  
He laughed. "I know, Kittykat. Do you think he, er, approved?"  
"I think he did. I hope so."  
"Good. I wasn't planning on letting go of you for a long time."  
I smiled.  
"I'd better be getting home."  
"You should."  
I stepped out of the door and put my arms around his neck. He rubbed his nose against mine and snogged me.

**Three minutes later**

Just number 4.

**One minute later**

And lip nibbling. I went a bit jelloid.

**One minute later**

"G'night Kitty."  
"G'night.."

**Two minutes later**

I actually watched him walk off. What's the matter with me?

**One minute later**

I walked into the front room. Mutti and Vati were talking.  
"So.. What do you think?"  
"Well, I think he's a decent bloke."  
"Ooh, fab! So, you're okay with me going out with him, then?"  
"We'll see when the two of you get more serious."

**One minute later**

We'll see when the two of you get more serious? What is that supposed to mean?

**Monday October 3rd**

**7 a.m.**

Another week of Stalag 14. At least it'll be fall break in 2 weeks.

**10 minutes later  
Kitchen**

I came in and poured some cereal in a bowl. Mum said "Dave is quite gorgeous, isn't he? Not as gorgeous as the Italian Stallion, but quite close."  
"Sure, mum. Good you like him, but, er.. He's too young for you."  
She tutted at me. "He has nice lips, is he a good snogger?"  
"MUM!"

**Two minutes later**

Oh my giddy God. I took my cereal upstairs.

* * *

**And I lost my inspiration. I'll update tomorrow, I need to sort my plot out for a bit. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Ohmigosh, I've been so restless about this chappie. I was about to let Jas'n'Tom break up, but what kind of monster would I be to do that to them? I'm sorry that I've reposted this so often, don't hate me! I got ****6 reviews for last chappie! Thank you, it means a lot to me! **

**8.10 a.m.**

I decided on natural make-up. A teeny bit of foundation and mascara.

One minute later

I'll take lipgloss in my bag. I'll fix it during German.

One minute later

And I rolled my skirt up. I'll just need to roll it down on time.

**8.30 a.m.**

Jas was a bit twitchy this morning.

"Tom called. He wants to meet me after Stalag 14 to talk things over.."  
"Jas, you were all over eachother at the gig."  
"Well.. We're still on a break."  
"What in the name of arse does that mean?"  
"We're still together, but at the same time we're not."  
"That doesn't make sense."  
"It does."  
"It so doesn't."

**8.38 a.m.**

Hawkeye is at the gates with a tape measure again. Bugger.

**One minute later**  
I hid behind a tree to tug down my skirt.

**Ten seconds later**

Wet Lindsay came strolling by.  
"Tart."

**Two seconds later**

I see that she's growing out her extensions. Hilarious.

**One minute later**

As I walked through the gates I gave Hawkeye a polite smile.  
"Georiga Nicolson, what are you up to?! I'll be watching you!"  
I'm not even allowed to smile in this godforsaken place!

**Assembly**

During prayers, I dug Rosie in the ribs. She got a bit spazzy. The Gang was laughing, but, as our beloved headmistress Slim said, "Prayers are a time of silence and reflection", so we had to do group shoulder heaving again.

**One minute later**

I wonder if Slim has ever seen her own reflection.

**One minute later**

Probably not, seen the state of her chins.

**Four minutes later**

Oh dribble on, will you. This is so boring and naff.

**One minute later**

And also, crap.

**One minute later**

Rambling on about the skirts again! Will this never end?

**One minute later**

"You might have noticed Miss Heaton at the gate to measure your skirts. This has appeared to be an effective measure, which we will be continuing coming term, blah blah blah, we've already been able to catch _three_ girls.." The Ace Gang started applauding, and everybody joined in!

**One minute later**

Slim has just accidentally turned into a comedy genius! She was completely surprised by the wave of applause, and she tried to bow. The weight of her chins got the best of her, and she tipped over! Rosie fell of her chair, she laughed so hard.

**Ten minutes later**

We got 'excused' from assembly.

**French**

Madame Slack has been rambling on about the _imparfait_ the past thirty minutes.

_Qu'est-ce que le point?_ It's not like I will ever go to France again, and if I will, I'll just speak English. Miss Wilson once said, in between dithering, that English is the new world language, at least, I think she meant that.

**English**

Miss Wilson just came dithering in.  
"I was on the phone with a teacher at Foxwoods.. We arranged some of the boys to help us out with the technical part of our production."  
The whole class did "Whee-hee!"

**After class**

Miss Wilson called me to her.  
"Georgia, I wanted to discuss something about your part.."  
What?  
"Mercutio is an important figure in the story of Romeo and Juliet.. His death leads to the death of the other characters, indirectly?"  
"What? How?"  
"Well.. Romeo and Juliet essentially is a comedy, but after Mercutio's death, the play turns into a tragedy."  
"Right, but, why do I need to know this?"  
"I want you to include this in your part, and play it out well. You will have a lot of text, you know that, right?"  
"Er.. Of course."

**One minute later**

Bugger!

**One minute later**

Crap!

**One minute later  
German**

And also, Krappe!

**Two minutes later**

Looking through the play.

**Five minutes later**

Appearantly, Mercutio's death leads to the deaths of Tybalt, Paris, Romeo, Juliet, and Lady Montague.

**One minute later**

And, I really do have a lot of text.

**Five minutes later**

"Ro-ro. Look at this!"  
"What?"  
"Rom and Jul is really going to be much for me. I don't know if I want to do it.."  
"Er, ask Jas, she's Jul."

**One minute later**

Wrote Jas a note.

_Jazzy,  
Miss Wilson told me that I need to do a lot for Rom and Jul and I don't know if I can.  
What do you think?_

_Love, Gee xx_

**One minute later**

Why do I even care? What's the matter with me?

**One minute later**

It might be my maturosity having the upper hand.

**One minute later**

Never.

**One minute later**

Jas is writing like billio.

**One minute later**

_Gee,  
Since when do you even care? Are you serious?  
Well, if you're serious.. I think you should go on with the play. It would be good for you if you take something serious for once.  
If you know what I mean, and even though you're going to act as if you don't, you actually do know what I mean if you think about it.  
So, think about it.  
__  
Jas xx _

**Five minutes later**

What does she even mean? I showed Ro-ro the note. She shrugged her shoulders and put on her beard.

**One minute later**

Rosie is stroking her beard.  
"Well, maybe she means that you should display maturosity towards the play. But we all know that you aren't capable of that."  
"I am! I'm full of maturosity and sophisticosity."  
"Wrong, Gee. Dave the Laugh is going to be there."  
"Krappe."

**One minute later**

"Oh cheer up Gee. Let's ask Herr Kamyer to spell-check the German snogging scale!"

**Five minutes later**

Ro and I walked up to Herr Kamyer's desk.  
"Herr Kamyer, we made a little, er.."  
"List. And we need you to spell check it for us. We wanted to improve our German, you see, so will you check this?"  
"Yes, I vill check it vor you, give it to me then."  
I said "Oo-er", and gave him the snogging scale.  
He looked at it, and went beetroot.

**One minute later**

Miss Wilson came dithering in. "Hello, Herr Kamyer."  
"Well, hello Miss Vilson.."  
They were looking at each other and blushing like loons.  
"Oh, what is this?"  
Miss Wilson took the snogging scale from him, looked at it, and went beetroot.

**Two minutes later**

Herr Kamyer and Miss Wilson are both dithering about, I think Herr Kamyer is seriously correcting it!

**Ten minutes later**

He corrected it! Hahahahaha!

**Five minutes later**

At 4, the _Kuss, der über drei Minuten, _he has crossed out the _der_. How useless, who cares about one "der" too many? You can never have too many _der_'s.

**One minute later**

At 10, he has written:

_I zink that aufs Ganze gehen is a bit obsceen. Perhaps you could use "ficken"._

**One minute later**

I looked up _ficken_ in the dictionary.

**One minute later**

It's **banging**. I'm going to be sick.

**One minute later**

Herr Kamyer really is a perv of first water, isn't he?

**One minute later**

Miss Wilson finally got dithered out why she's actually here. The Rom and Jul - rehearsals are starting tomorrow after school.

**One minute later**

"Make sure you bring some attributes, we can make it more fun!"

**3.15 p.m.**

We got out early, Miss Wilson had to pick up the costumes for Rom and Jul, so we were 'excused' from r.e.

**One minute later**

What is it with the excusing today?

**Ten minutes later**

Sitting in the park with the Gang. I showed them Herr Kamyer's corrections.

**One minute later**

"Well, er, what does he, er, mean, er, by, er, ficken?"  
"Banging."  
Ellen went beetroot. The rest of the Gang virtually wet themselves laughing.

**Two minutes later**

Rosie suddenly got the hint of the genius and said "Let's go over to Foxwood, pick up the boys! Turn them old tables round!"  
We all looked at her. "Them old tables?"  
"Yes, yes, you know!"  
We all shrugged our shoulders.  
Ellen once again got in a complete and utter ditherama, and was about her getting home soon, "or something".

**Ten minutes later**

We dragged Ellen with us. We're waiting at the Foxwoods gates.

**4 p.m.**

The bell rang, and it only took three seconds to turn into complete chaos.  
I said to Jas "Don't they have a Hawkeye to reign them in?"  
"Clearly not." She was looking disapproving and wise. I laughed a little.

**Five minutes later**

The Dame came strolling over with his sad mates.  
"The lovely Georgia.. Do you fancy a quick snog in the bushes?"  
I looked at him.

**One second later**

I think he actually wanted me to respond to that. I looked at Rosie.

**One second later**

Rosie just pointed at her shoulder and shivered. What?!

**One second later**

THE COLD SHOULDER! HA!

**One second later**

So, I looked at the Dame and said "Bugger off, mate, I'm actually waiting for my _boyfriend_."

He turned beetroot and stammered off. Hahahaha.

**One minute later**

Tom, Dave, Rollo, Sven, Declan and Edward came walking down. They were in some sort of Gang - formation, just like ours!

**Two seconds later**

We all just stood there, looking at them.

**One second later**

Jools said "They remind me of.. Us."  
I said "I know. I'm a bit frightened."

**One minute later**

Dec said hello to Ellen and Mabs was displaying her big red bottom to Edward.

**One minute later**

Not literally. You get my point.

**Five seconds later**

Rollo snogged the living daylight out of Jools, so no change there. But Tom gave Jas a peck on the cheek, and they walked off, they weren't even holding hands, like normal..  
I was actually a bit worried.

**Two minutes later**

Dave kissed me on the lips. We walked off hand in hand.

**20 seconds later**

He said "So.. Jas and Tom are having problems?"  
"How do you know?"  
"Gee, me and Tom have been mates for ages. He tells me quite a bit."  
"Right."

**One minute later**  
We were quiet for a bit.

**Ten seconds later**  
I guess they are on a break.."  
"Don't ever tell Jas this, normally I wouldn't care, but I'm actually a bit worried."  
"I know. It would be awkward for those two to break up."  
"If they break up, it wouldn't be coming from Jas, though. She really lurves him."  
"Does she?"  
"I think so. Why else would she go searching for badger holes in the middle of the night?"  
"Right."  
"Do you know if Tom, like, lurves her back?"  
"I think he does."  
"He must. He puts up with her out-of-control fringe and her enormous pantaloonies."  
"Her what?"  
"Er.. Jas just wears really big knickers."  
Dave was laughing his head off.

**Home**

What if Jas'n'Tom break up?

**Tuesday October 4th**

**R.E.**

Jas is sitting next to me. I don't dare to ask.

**One minute later**

I wrote her a note.

_Jazzy, what happened with Hunky?_

**Five minutes later**

_Well, he's going to uni, but he said that it doesn't mean that we can't be together..  
He'll be home during the weekends and I could go visit him, so it's all good, I think.  
And he said he loves me! _

**One minute later**

I looked at Jas. She was all smiley and blushy. I couldn't help but be happy for her.

**One minute later**

_Jas! That's really great! Thank God and Baby Jesus, I wouldn't know what to do if the two of you broke up..  
So, when he said he lurves you, did you say it back?_

**One minute later**

_Me neither! I love him too.. I wouldn't know what to do without him. It's strange, really._

**One minute later**

_Wowie. _

**One minute later**

_I know. _

4.10 p.m.  
Rom and Jul - rehearsals

Miss Wilson is poncing around. The boys are late.

**One minute later**

Rosie and I are trying to pass time by balancing swords on our heads. It isn't working that well yet.

**Two minutes later**

I put on a chavvy hat and got the sword.

**One minute later**

It's working!

**One second later**

"Ro! Ro! It's working!"  
"Ohmigosh!"  
It looks like we were getting all hyped up about balancing swords on our head, but, we weren't. I swear.

**Five minutes later**

The boys came rushing in. The sword fell off my head. Rosie laughed like a loon.

**Two minutes later**

All the girls are tarted up within an inch of their lives. I'm vair far above that. I have passed that level and have moved on in the advance-whatsit.

**One minute later**

I'm only wearing a bit of mascara and eyeliner. And foundation.

**Two minutes later**

Miss Wilson is trying to explain things. No one is really listening.

**Five minutes later**

We're doing a read through now.

**One minute later**

Oh. My. God. I have a "monologue" that is about a mile long. It's about Queen Mab. Who's that Queen Mab anyway?

**One minute later**

I ran over to Miss Wilson.  
"Miss, this is about a mile long!"  
"Oh, Georgia, you don't have to do that whole part, we'll just edit it. You'll only have to do about a third of it, alright?"

**Ten minutes later**

I started saying my lines.

"O, then I see Queen Mab has been with you.  
She is the fairies' midwife, and she comes in pants no bigger than an agate pants.  
On the forefinger of an alderman, drawn with a team of little pantsies  
Over men's pants as they lie asleep;  
Her pants' spokes made of long pants' legs,  
The cover, of the pants of grasshoppers.."

**One minute later**

And so on. This is a vair difficult part, I'm telling you.

**One minute later**

I just slipped the 'pants' in inconspiciously, I don't even think Miss Wilson noticed. Everyone else definately did, as soon as I finished my lines, everybody applauded. I bowed.

**Three minutes later**

We got to the point where Mercutio died. Finally!

**One minute later**

Dave was standing to the right. I did sneaksies over to him, and covered his eyes with my hands.

**Five seconds later**

He blindly grabbed my waist and turned around.  
"Well, hello Georgia. Excellent acting you did there."  
"I have the longest part ever, it's full of boredom and poonosity."  
"So, you're bored now, you say?"  
"Yesiree."  
"Let's get out of here then.."

* * *

**8 hours, 8 minutes and 35 seconds until Breaking Dawn! OH MY GOD! 3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Breaking Dawn is the fourth (and last! sob) part in the Twilight-series. It's a book. (:  
I'm on a roll! Not saying it's a good one, but well. I can't wait until I get to fall break in this story, I have it all written out! Ohmigosh!****  
I decided to mostly focus on the Rom and Jul rehearsals, as I personally like the Rom and Jul play. So.. Enjoy (or not..)  
Oh, and 4 reviews already! Thank you! x**

* * *

**5 minutes later**

I'm against the back wall of Stalag 14. Dave's pressed into me, we're snogging like Billio.

**Ten minutes later**

He stopped snogging me and said "Genius use of the 'pants', Gee, I've couldn't done it better myself."

"Yes, I've found myself quite clever today. I got Herr Kamyer to correct the German Snogging Scale. It was vair funnies akimbo."

"So.. What did he correct?"

"Well, he thought we used to many _der_, and he found our translation of number 10 a bit too crude."

"What did you write down then?"

"Aufs Ganze gehen.."

"What's wrong with that? That's like the full monty, German-wise, right?"

"I thought so too. I don't know what goes on in Herr Kamyer's head."

"Well, what did he change it in?"

"Ficken."

"And that means.."

"Banging."  
Dave nearly wet himself.

**Two minutes later**

"Noo.. That's not crude at all."

"Indeedio."

He snogged me again.

**One minute later**

Someone came out of the door. Dave pulled me around the corner. We were pushed against the wall.

**Five seconds later**

Dave carefully looked around the corner.

"It's Miss Wilson.."

"Bugger."

**One minute later**

She went inside again.

**Five minutes later**

We did a bit of number 4 and went inside again.

**One minute later**

"Georgia Nicolson! Where were you!"

"I had to use the piddly diddly department.."

"The piddly what?"

"The loo?"

"Right.. Er, right. You need to be there at the end, all the characters need to come up and bow."

"Okay, I'll remember next time." I smiled at her. She smiled back. Finally, it's working!

**4.30 p.m.****  
Walking home with the Gang**

"So, Gee.."

"So, Rosie.."

"Stop that 'so'-business!" Mrs. Big Pantaloonies was having a f.t. again.

We looked at her.

**Two minutes later**

"SOOOOO, Gee?"

"Yes Rosie?"

"Where did you go in the end?"

"To the piddly diddly department?"

"Well, what in the name of Slim's giganticibus undercrackers happened in the piddly diddly department then?"

"Why?"

"Your lipgloss is all over your face.."

Mabs gave me her compact.

"Bugger!"

**One minute later**

I have pink gloss smeared over my cheeks. I look like one of Libby's dolls.

**One minute later**

I.e. I look like a prat.

**Two minutes later**

Jas gave me a tissue.

"Where did you get that?"

"It can always come in handy.."

I looked at her.

"What? What?!"

**One minute later**

Tom and Dave catched up with us. Tissue-girl immediately clinged to her boyfriend.

**One minute later**

Jas'n'Tom are dithering about so much that they fell behind.

I said "He must lurve her, really."

The rest just nodded.

**Wednesday October 5****th**

**4.20 p.m.  
Rehearsals**

We're going over our lines again. It's astonishingly boring.

**Five minutes later**

Miss Wilson decided to "do it differently", and is actually letting us play it out, with the text in our hand, so we can memorize it better.

**One minute later**

Jas actually knows all her lines already. She's such a teachers' botty kisser.

**One minute later**

Botty Kisser Jas scolded at me for making my lines more interesting. I only inserted a few 'pants'!

"You aren't taking this seriously, are you!"

Yesiree Bob!

"You are so immature!"

"Jas, you'll find that I am indeedio vair, vair mature, and full of sophisicosity and umph."

"I'd like to see that."

"I'll show you."

"Will you now?"

"I will."

"Do that then."

Oh, I see! Jazzy Spazzy is trying to get the last say in this discussion! That's not going to happen, not in a squillion years, hahaha.

"I will."

"Okay!"

She was about to walk away when I said "Okay, I will."

She looked at me, and didn't know what to say anymore. I said "Ha."

She huffed off.

**Five minutes later **

Dave put his arms around my waist and pulled me back.

I said "Oi! What do you think you're doing!" But I only got to "Oi! Wh.."

**One minute later**

We were snogging against a wall again. I should add it to the snogging scale.

**One minute later**

We did some sort of rolling over – thing and I felt something in my back.

**One minute later**We went to number 6 and Dave pressed a bit more into me. Whatever it was, it was really stabbing me in the back now.

**Five seconds later**

I felt it move, and suddenly everyone started talking and moving around us. Dave pulled away and I opened my eyes. Everything was dark! That pokey-thing was the light switch!

**One minute later**

Dave and I shuffled to the other side of the room. We were laughing like billio.

**One minute later**

Dave pulled me into him and snogged me again. It was vair fab, snogging in the dark.

**Five seconds later**

Miss Wilson switched the light on again and nearly got a nervy b.

"Who ever did this, it's NOT FUNNY!"

As I said to Dave "Wrong."

**One minute later**

I didn't even bother about lipgloss today.

**5.30 p.m.  
Home**

I think I'll rehears my lines, just to show Jas.

**Three-and-a-half hours later**

This is so exhausting. I think I know about a fourth of my lines now.

**Half an hour later**

Stupid monologue.

**One minute later**

Why would you even want to have a monologue?

**One minute later**

Why is Mercutio talking to himself anyway?

**One minute later**

He must be criminally insane.

**Thursday October 6****th**

**English**

I walked up to the front and asked Miss Wilson about Mercutio.

I said "Miss Wilson, why is Mercutio talking to himself for so long? Is he criminally insane?"

I could see Rosie twitching in her seat. When I looked at her, she had her beard on and gave me the Klingon salute. I did it back. Without the beard that is. I don't own a beard, because I am sane and don't have a Viking-fiancé.

**One minute later**

Miss Wilson still hadn't answered. She was really thinking about it.

**Two seconds later**

"I think it is to make the story a bit more clear to the public."

"So, Billy Shakespeare did that by writing a mile long of text?"

"It appears that he did, Georgia. Go back to your seat.."

"I have one more question.."

"Yes?"

"Did he tell you that when you were dating, Miss?"

"Georgia, we, er, we obviously didn't date because he lived in another era.."

"Well, if he lived in this era, would you date him?"

"No.. He was, er, married."

"Well, you could have been his mistress."

"Er, well, maybe, er, no, er, go and sit down now."

**Rehearsals**

I knew my lines for the part we rehearsed today! Jas was staring at me with her mouth hanging open.

**Fifteen minutes later**

When Mercutio finally died I went backstage, only to find Rosie and Sven snogging like their life depended on it. Sven wasn't even involved in the play! Hahaha.

**End of rehearsals**

Miss Wilson came up to me.

"I see that you memorized your lines quite well, Georgia."

"Well, er, yes."

"Well done. It's nice to see you taking this seriously. I'll make a note of it during the staff meeting."

Did I just turn into a teachers botty kisser?

**Two minutes later**

Rosie was staring at me. When I stared back, she pointed at her bum and pouted her lips. I just shook my head.

**One minute later**

All the Gang is doing it now!

**One minute later**

Apart from Jazzy, she huffed off with Hunky.

**Walking home**

"Ro-ro."

"_Oui?"_

"I'm not a botty kisser. I only rehearsed my lines to annoy Jas."

"Why?"

"Because she doubted my maturosity and sophisticosity, and I wanted to prove her wrong, and myself right, and, er.. Never mind."

Rosie nodded.

"Tell me one thing then."

"What?"

"Why in the world is Miss Wilson trailing us around?"

**One minute later**

I turned around and saw Miss Wilson walking behind us. What the hell?

**One minute later**

Still walking behind us..

**One minute later**

I'm getting a bit worried now..

**Two minutes later**

Phew.. She turned left where we turned right.

I said to Rosie "See, she's not trailing me around!"

"She's probably taking a detour. Maybe she's in lurve with your acting skills."

"She's quite a minx then! What about Herr Kamyer?"

"I'm not seeing any development.."

"Maybe we should trail her around then.."

**Friday October 7****th**

**4 p.m.**

Another week is over! One week to go until freedom!

**One minute later**

Freedom, for a week that is..

**Ten minutes later**

Rosie, Sven, Dave and I are standing at the gates, waiting on Miss Wilson to leave.

**One minute later**

I know what you're thinking now. Why in the name of arse would we take a loon like Sven to do spy-work? Well, I'm not sure..  
Rosie wasn't coming if he wouldn't come with, and I'm quite sure Dave and I would end up in a bush snogging like loons if we were alone.

**One minute later**

That last part sounds a bit minxy, doesn't it? It's not like that, not at all.

**One minute later**

Is it?

**One minute later**

Miss Wilson just came walking by. We all smiled at her.

**One minute later**

We started walking after her.

* * *

**Rather short and rather crap, I know, but my mum's bugging me to get off the computer already. I'll go to my computer upstairs, write up to the fall break and then post my fave chappies! D I'll update tonight or tomorrow. xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**5 reviews for chapter 7 already! I love you!  
This is a long chappie.. **

* * *

**Five minutes later**

Still walking. Sven is abnormally quiet.

**One minute later**

I looked behind me. Sven and Rosie are snogging whilst walking!

**One minute later**

Where is Miss Wilson going anyway?

**One minute later**

"Where is she going anyway?" Dave asked.

Sometimes I wonder if he can read my mind.

**Five minutes later**

Miss Wilson stopped at a house. Dave pulled me behind a car. Rosie and Sven just carried on.

**One minute later**

She rang the doorbell.

**One minute later**

Giddy God's pyjama's!!

**One second later**

Donner und blitzen!

**10 seconds later**

The one to open the door was.. Herr Kamyer!

**One minute later**

The most disgusting thing known to humanity happened. Miss Wilson kissed him full on the lips and went inside! I nearly fell over.

**One minute later**

"Oh my God! That was Herr Kamyer!"

"Was that Herr Kamyer?"

"Yes!"

"His trousers are a tad short, aren't they?"  
"I know, I know. Oh my God. She kissed him on the lips!"

Dave looked at me.

"Erlack! They're way to old to be snogging and what not."

"Who knows what they'll be doing, Kittykat.."

"I'm going to be sick."

**Five minutes later**

Sven came running towards us with Rosie on his back..

**One minute later**

"What happened, what happened?!" Rosie went into a ditherspaz.

**One minute later**

I just looked at Rosie. She was wearing her beard.

**One minute later**

"Rosie, have you been snogging with your beard on again?"

"_Oui_."

**Two minutes later**

"Miss Wilson just went into a house."

"Who's house then?"

"Well, does twitchy, ginger-legged and German ring a bell?"

"Ohmigosh. Herr Kamyer?"

"_Oui."_

"_Non."_

"_Oui."_

"_Non."_

"_Oui, _Rosie, trice _oui_ indeedio!"

"So, are they together then?"

"Miss Wilson kissed him. On the lips!"

"Erlack a pongoes!"

**Home**

I'm bored. And I just can't get the mental picture out of my head.

**One minute later**

Cor! Herr Kamyer and Miss Wilson snogging..

**One minute later**

All that _corduroy_...

**One minute later**

I need to distract myself.

**Ten minutes later**

I'm painting my toenails purple.

**One minute later**

Angus launched himself on my back. I got a spazattack.

**One minute later**

The nailpolish is all over my foot. There has to be nailpolish remover somewhere..

**Two minutes later**

"Mum, do we have nailpolishremover?"

"No, me and the girls used it the other night for our manicures."

The 'girls'?

**Ten minutes later**

Ow, owie, oww.. I scrubbed it all off with a washcloth. My foot is all red and swollen.

**In bed**

Bored again. I could try and memorize a bit more of my lines..

**One minute later**

Bugger, I'm not a botty kisser!

**One minute later**

Especially not Miss Wilson's, after what I saw today.

**One minute later**

I feel a bit sick in the stomach.

**Ten minutes later**  
**Rehearsing my lines**

Mercutio really was a prat. He simply said too much.

**One minute later**

That stupid monologue is killing me! Why?!

**Two minutes later**

Phone's ringing.

**One minute later**

Someone actually picked up the phone!

**One second later**

Someone not being me!

**Five seconds later**

"Georgia, it's Dave on the phone!" Mutti called.

Why would he be calling?

**Three seconds later**

"Bonjour."

"Bonjour, Sex Kitty. Can I see you tomorrow?"

"Of course you can."

"Is two okay?"

"Sure."

"See you."

"Bye."

**One minute later**

That was a bit.. odd.

**One minute later**

I wonder why he wants to see me. I get the strange feeling that something is up.

**Saturday October 8****th**

**1.30 p.m.**

I'm rather nervous about Dave coming over. I don't know why.

**Five minutes later**

Maybe he wants to break up with me..

**One minute later**

No, that can't be..

**One minute later**

Or can it?

**Five minutes later**

Maybe he was using _me_ as a decoy duck this time, to get a girl to be jealous and like him.

**One minute later**

But, who is that other girl?

**One minute later**

Is it somebody I know?

**One minute later**

I'll ask him when he comes over.

**2 p.m.**

Dave was at the door. He didn't look very sad or anything.

**One minute later**

But then, I bet I didn't look sad when I dumped him for Robbie.

**One minute later**

Well, I did, actually. Because he got vair, vair angry and said I was a horrible person.

**One minute later**

I've been blubbing a lot about that, yes.

**Five minutes later**

We're sitting on a bench in the park. He has his arm around my shoulder.

**One minute later**

That seems like something a proper boyfriend would do, right? Not something a boyfriend-on-the-verge-of-breaking-up-with-you would do.

**One minute later**

It could be to hide the boyfriend-on-the-verge – situation.

**One minute later**

I'll just ask him.

**One minute later**

No.

**Five minutes later**

"Dave, is something wrong? You seem a bit.. off."

"Nothing's really wrong, Georgia, it's just.." He called me Georgia, something's off, deffo.

"You called me Georgia, so somethings off, deffo."

He laughed a bit.

"Well. It's not really something _wrong_. It's just.. Not right."

Not right means wrong in my book..

"Is it about me?"

He nodded.

"What is it then? You can tell me."

"I'd rather not."

"Why not?"

"Because I know you, Gee. You'll get a f.t. and run off like a loon."

"I won't. I'm full of maturosity now."

**One minute later**

He looked at me in a strange way.

"Gee.."

"I want to know! You can't just say something is 'not right', and it's about me, and then not get to the point, that's plain unfair."

"It's just that.." He looked at me.

"I've liked you for a very long time, Gee, and finally having you is just.."

Disappointing? Strange? Mad? Fun? At least say something..

**Five seconds later**

"I think I love you, Gee."

**One minute later**

Oh my God!

**One minute later**

I've been staring at him for the full two minutes now. I just can't believe it.

**One minute later**

I think I'm having a f.t.

I said, "I-I.. Blimey, don't you think it's a bit.. rash?"

"I know it is.. But, I just needed you to know."

**Home**  
**In bed**

Blubbing.

**One minute later**

He said that if I didn't return those feelings, it would be to not see each other that often for a while, to sort things out for us.

**One minute later**

Our relationship wouldn't be balanced enough, according to him.

**Five minutes later**

Balance? What in the name of Buddha's copper undercrackers?

**One second later**

Buddha's undercrackers practically have the same colour as his skin. I think that he's secretly in a covered up - version of the nuddy pants..

**One minute later**

Oh gosh, we're on a break.

**One minute later**

We've turned into Jas'n'Tom.

**One minute later**

I don't want to be Gee'n'Dave! I just want to be Gee-and-Dave..

**Monday October 10****th**

**7 a.m.**

I don't want to get up ever again.

**One minute later**

I don't want to be on a break!

**One minute later**

But, I don't know how to get out of it.

**One minute later**

At least this is the last week until the fall break. And we get Friday off. So it's not even a whole week.

**One minute later**

Even the thought of less Stalag 14 doesn't beam me up. What's the matter with me?

**8.30 a.m.**

Jas was waiting at her gate.

"Georgia, what happened to you? You look like hell."

"Thanks Jas."

"Have you been crying? Why?"

"Me and Dave are on a break."

"Already?"

"Yes, Jas."

"Why?"

"He thinks he, er, feels stronger for me than I do for him, so our relationship is off balance and it won't work out that way.."

"What exactly does he feel, then?"

"He said he loved me."

"What?"

"And I try to handle it with as much maturosity possible, but I just can't."

Jas nodded.

"I wish I was a mole, so I could just crawl under the ground and go live there. I would have a little mole-family, and a little mole-house."

"Georgia. You don't have to do that."

"Well, what should I do then?"

She just shrugged her shoulders.

**Lunch break**

Told the Gang about the "break". Nobody really knows what I should do now. Marv.

**Rom and Jul – rehearsals**

We were standing in some sort of circle. We're practising fighting today.

**One minute later**

Miss Wilson called the lads to "participate in our activities", whatever that may mean.

**One minute later**

She told me to practise my death-scene.

**Five minutes later**

So, I'll be stabbed to death. To make it look more realistic, someone will really stab me, but I let the 'sword' slide in between my nunga and my arm. Fab.

**One minute later**

Oh, buggeration. Miss Wilson paired me up with Dave the Laugh, who has been staring at me the whole time.

**One minute later**

He stabbed me in the nunga! He did a bit of smiley eyes..

**One millisecond later**

It's gone again. Bugger.

**Two minutes later**

I hate being on a break! I'm getting snogging withdrawals already..

**Ten minutes later**

I think I have the stabbing part memorized now. It's not that hard.

**One minute later**

But then I remembered that Ellen is actually Tybalt. So she will be the one stabbing me in the play.

Oh bugger.

**Ten minutes later**

Ellen stabbed me in the nunga a billion times. It hurts like billio.

**One minute later**

Oww, buggering oww! Ellen is getting more spazoid every minute. She's stabbing everywhere!

**One minute later**

She almost stabbed me in the eye!

**4.50 p.m.**

**Walking home**

I'm walking with Rosie and Mabs. Dave is somewhere behind with Rollo, Jools and Edward.

**One minute later**

"Gee?"

"_Oui_?"

"You look miz.."

"I _am_ miz, Ro-ro.."

"Do you lurve him then?"

"Who?"

"Dave.."

"I don't know."

"Gee, you do feel miz without him.."

"I know, but it could be because of the dumping-fiasco."

"He didn't dump you, technically." Mabs said.

"Well, not technically, but virtually, I think he did."

"But, he lurves you. Why would he dump you?"

"Because I don't lurve him back."

"Don't you lurve him back, then?"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

**Five minutes later**

I don't know, I really don't..

**One minute later**

He's _ignorez vous_'ing me. He walked off with Rollo, the other way around. He has to walk ten minutes longer that way.

**One minute later**

That's what he's sacrificing just to eschew me.

**One minute later**

I'm still his girlfriend, he isn't supposed to _ignorez vous_ me..

**One minute later**

Am I still his girlfriend though?

**Five minutes later**

Called Jas.

"Jazzy.. Being on a break, well.. Do you think Dave still sees me as his girlfriend?"

"I don't know, actually.. I still thought of Tom as my boyfriend.. I'll ask him!"

"No, Jas, y.."

"Tom, TOM! Dave put him and Georgia on a break, and she doesn't know if he still thinks of her as his girlfriend.."

"Why are they on a break?"

"Dave loves Georgia, but she doesn't know if she loves him."

"Jas, why are you all talking so loud? I can hear everything.."

"We're not talking loud, you're on speaker phone."

Unbelievable.. I just hung up.

**One minute later**

So that wasn't helpful at all. I'm really not sure what to think.

**One minute later**

I'm _ignorez vous_'ing her for life now, that _is_ sure.

**Tuesday October 11****th**

**7.30 a.m.**

Appearantly, Libby has found herself a new 'fwend' in the park. His name is mister Twig.

**One minute later**

Unfortunately, mister Twig choose my bum oley to be stuck in this morning. We're not amused, as our great ex-Queen Vic once said. A million times.

**One minute later**

The Queen.

**One minute later**

Dave.

**One minute later**

I don't want to go to school today. Perhaps I could fake a stomach lurgy.

**One minute later**

I put powder on my face to make me look a bit pale.

**Two minutes later**

Quick, quick, before Mutti leaves for 'work'.

**One minute later**

I stumbled downstairs.

**Kitchen**

"Georgia, what happened to you?"

"I don't know, I don't feel very well.."

She looked at me suspiciously.

I ran to the bathroom and made sick noises.

**Two minutes later**

Fabbity fab! Mutti got all worried, and I can stay home from school! Yes!

I have to ring Jas, though. Poo..

**One minute later**

"This is Jas."

"Jas, this is Georgia."

"Well. This is Jas."

"Yes, this is Georgia. But THAT'S NOT THE POINT!"

"What is it then?"

"I've got the stomach lurgy, I'm not coming to Stalag 14 today."

"Really?"

"No, but the point is that Mutti knows I have the stomach lurgy. See?"

"Oh, Georgia, you're so immature sometimes. Clever, but immature."

"Thank you, Jas, you know me so well."

She just hung up. How rude.

**Noon**

I went to the shops and got two big packages of jammy dodgers and a strange type of orange juice I once had at Rosie's.

**In bed**

Blubbing and putting as much Jammy Dodgers in my mouth as is physically possible.

**One minute later**

Do I love Dave?

**One minute later**

Dave the Laugh?

**Fifteen minutes later**

Well, let's put it this way. Why the hell am I so upset about this?

**Two minutes later**

He _is_ one of my best mates, _and _my boyfriend, at the same time..

**One minute later**

And I have had different types of Horn for him a very long time and..

**One minute later**

Well, it felt vair, vair off to see him with Emma..

**Five minutes later**

But that was only the sound of the Cosmic Horn.

**One minute later**

And my big red bottom pouncing around.

**One minute later**

Right?

**One minute later**

And he has said he lurved me before, so what's the big dealio?

**One minute later**

If only I knew..

**9 p.m.**

I actually slept a few hours.

**Two minutes later**

I'm a bit peckish.

**Kitchen**

"Oh, you're up! I saved you some pasta, if your stomach can handle it.."

"My stomach is better now.. I think I can handle it."

**11 p.m.**

I can never sleep again, even though I'm a bit tired.

**One minute later**

It's just so bloody warm in here!

**Five minutes later**

I opened my window and went to sit in front of it.

**Two minutes later**

I'm cold.

**Midnight**

Blubbing.

**One minute later**

I don't want to end up alone! I thought that I finally picked my cakey in the cakeshop of aggers!

**One minute later**

Why am I back at the cakeshop then?

**One minute later**

I will never fall asleep again. I'll just be alone in my bed of pain with no one to care and.. --

**Wednesday October 12th**

**8.30 a.m.**

**Walking up to Jas**

As soon as I could see Jas's giganticibus undercrackers appear at the horizon, I knew this was going to be an annoying day.

**One minute later**

I walked up to her gate, and Jas immediately went into her huffmobile.

"Well, _you_ healed fast."

"Shut up, I've been thinking."

She was already tuffing off for a bit, when she turned around.

"Thinking about what?"

"About the being-on-a-break-fandandgo. I've been full of sadnosity all day, and I still don't know what to do. Why do I even care?"

Jas gave me her Wise-Mabel-of-the-Forest look. "I think that you should just talk to him."

"He won't talk to me. He's _ignorez vous_'ing me completely."

"But you're not _ignorez vous_'ing him, are you?"

"Jas. I don't think you see the poonosity of this situation clearly. Dave is i_gnorez vous_'ing means he is ignoring me, which implies he will not be listening to anything I say.."

"I know that, Gee.."

"So if he's not listening, why would I bother talking to him, because he's _not listening_?"

**8.39 a.m.**

It was a quiet walk to school, I can tell you that.

**Lunch break**

"Gee, are you okay?" Rosie asked.

"Of course I'm okay. I'm fine as two fine things on a fine trip to Fine Land. Why would you ask?"

"Your eyes are the size of peas and they would look like them quite a bit, if peas would be red and swollen."

"Plus, you're not wearing any makeup and your uniform actually looks presentable, which is a bad thing in this case. You look miz, Georgie.." Jools added.

"Well, that is because I don't really have anybody to look mature and sophis for."

"Dave is still your boyfriend.."

"I don't think he is, as he's _ignorez vous_'ing me."

"I'll ask Hun.. er, Tom what he thinks. As he's mates with Dave and, well, knows stuff."

"Right, Jas.. Please display glaciosity, as we've gone over before."

"I know how to do that, Georgia!" She got all huffy. "Besides, I did it right last time, didn't I?"

"Sure Jas, sure."

**Rom and Jul rehearsals**

We're fitting our costumes. I'm actually wearing tights!

**One minute later**

Dave is looking at me.

Why?

**One minute later**

I can't look at him without my lips puckering up like they're mad and out of control.

**One minute later**

They probably are by now, though, I haven't snogged in four days.

**One minute later**

Rosie actually got a fat – nurse costume!

**One minute later**

Fat included. Her tights are filled up with little cushions to make her butt look bigger. They gave her a stomach too.

**One minute later**

I jumped on to her, and she tumbled over.

**One minute later**

We're on the floor, laughing like loons on loon tablets. Dave is staring at me.

**One minute later**

He's probably staring at me because I _am_ in fact a loon on loon tablets, and I am wearing tights, and an Elizabethan costume.

**One minute later**

Ellen's just a disaster as Tybalt. She has to be very manly and cool, but she's just dithering about and stabbing me in the nunga.

**One minute later**

"A little bit to the right, Ellen, a little bit to the right.." She stabbed me in the nunga again.

"Almost, Ellen, almost! You can do it!"

**One minute later**

How hard can it be to aim at someones armpit and stab a plastic sword into it? I just don't get it.

**Five minutes later**

Ellen finally got it! Everybody applauded, which made Ellen go beetroot and trip over air.

**Home**

Rehearsed my lines again. It's not like I have anything else to do. My 'mates' are off on a double-double date with their boyfriends, and I am all alone.

**One minute later**

All aloney.

**One minute later**

On my owney.

**Thursday October 13****th**

**4 p.m.**

You would think, as generous as they are here at Hells Bells, they would grant us our freedom.

**One minute later**

But no. We are forced to stay until 5.30, so we can 'apply some finishing touches' to our 'great pre-production'.

**One minute later**

Miss Wilson takes herself a bit too seriously, I think.

**Rom and Jul – rehearsals**

We did a rehearsal with our costumes, lines and fights all included.  
How exciting!  
Not.

**One minute later**

The boys aren't in today.. Miss Wilson thought it would be good to have no distractions, i.e. Foxwood lads. For once, I agree with her.

**Friday October 14****th****  
3 p.m.**

Went out with the Ace Gang, to have a coffee. I tarted myself up a bit.

**One minute later**

Foundation, eyliner, mascara, and even some lippy!

**Fifteen minutes later**

We're doing group – hamster sipping, to eschew the well – known cream moustache.

**7 minutes later**

Tom, Sven, Rollo and Dave came barging in.

**One minute later**

Ellen said: "I thought this was, er, all girls, or something, how do they, er, know that we're here, because we, er, didn't tell them we're here, but still, they knew we were here.."

Rosie got a bit twitchy. I just looked at her.

**One minute later**

The boys walked up to our table. Rosie scooted back to let Sven sit on her knee. The other two normal ones at least greeted their girlfriend with a peck on the cheek.

**One minute later**

The normal ones, i.e. the ones that don't _ignorez vous_ their girlfriends about utter nothingness.

**One minute later**

Dave sat opposite at me, and stared. I just raised my eyebrows.

**One minute later**

Oh, fab. The boys are doing the looking-at-Dave-then-looking-at-me – thing. If I could die of shame, then I would.

**One minute later**

"So.." Tom started. "We were thinking it would be nice to go on some sort of trip."

"We, as in.." I started.

"The lads."

"Righteous. Is there any camping involved?"

Tom smiled "No."

"Thank you baby Jesus."

Rollo said "My parents have a cabin at the lake."

Jas said "How would we all fit in there?"

"We'll bring sleeping bags, and sleep on the ground or the couch."

Jas was smiling. I bet she was happy that there was a bit of camping involved.

"Is there a forest nearby?"

Tom said "Yes, there is, we should go explore it."

I virtually wet myself laughing. Of course, I didn't do it out loud. I didn't need any more people _ignorez vous_'ing me now. I.e. Jas.

"I hate to bring this up, but.. What do we do about the elderly insane? My so-called parents would probably want an Elvis Attwood of the lake to come along.." The Gang gave me the Klingon salute.

"Tell them to call my parents," Rollo said, "I'll give you my brothers' number, he'll pretend he's my Vati."

We all stared at him in amazement.

**Home**

I can't believe Dave was still _ignorez vous_'ing me! It's almost been a week! He has the biggest Hump known to humanity. That is simply _le_ fact.

**One minute later**

But, there are bigger Humps to deal with, i.e. my Vati.

**Dinner**

Mum ordered some pizza. At least something was back to normal in my so-called life.

**One minute later**

I sat at the table and looked at Vati.

"What do you want now?"

Nice reflex, Vati.

**One minute later**

"Mutti, Vati. One of my mates' parents have a cabin at the lake, and they thought it would be nice if our group could hang out there for a few days."

"Who is this mate?"

"Rollo, Jools's boyfriend.."

"Oh, that Indonesian fellow! He has nice parents.."

"Indeed."

**Five minutes later**

M and V are rambling on about Rollo's parents. I could go for a quiet escape..

**One minute later**

Wrong. Vati suddenly turned to me again.

"And this group, who is in it?"

"Well, Rollo, Jools, Tom, Jas, Sven, Rosie, Mabs, Ellen and me and Dave."

"Ooh, Dave, he's a nice boy, isn't he, Bob?" Oh, if you only knew, Mutti, if you only knew..

"Yes, Connie. Georgia, I suppose it would be alright. I would like to ring Rollo's parents, though, about the supervision.."

I gave him the number.

**7.30 p.m.**

**Room**

Vati came in and said "I guess it's okay if you go on that trip, but I don't want you doing, er, things, with that Dave.."

"Don't worry about that, he isn't even speaking to me. Nothing will happen, I can assure that."

"What did you do then?"

**7 minutes later**

I actually explained the argument to Vati, I must have gone mad!

It was quite nice talking about it with a male-type of person, even though my Vati is a bit of the feminine side sometimes.

He said "Don't worry about it too much. It'll work out."

He patted my head and went off.

**One minute later**

I actually had a feelings - talk with my Vati. I'm going mad.

**One minute later**

This is, once again, all the fault of stupid Dave the Unlaugh..

**Sorry for all the aggers! R&R would be greatly appreciated.. (: xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sunday October 16th**

**1.15 p.m.**

Dragging my luggage down. I got it down to one bag with clothing, make-up and tootsies, but the sleeping bag is vair, vair heavy. I'll just leave it upstairs and go fetch it in a minute.

**2 minutes later**

Quick lunck. Jools's dad can be here any minute..

**1 minute later**

I need to go to the piddly diddly department vair, vair badly.

**1 minute later**

Jools's dad came up. I can't believe he's actually driving us there. If only I would have that type of parents, I would be a different person.

**1 minute later**

I might even have a boyfriend that speaks to me.

**1 minute later**

Mabs and Ellen weren't allowed to go by their elderly insane.

**1 minute later**

Dec and Edward didn't see much reason to go on either. Jas tutted at that. A lot.

**One minute later**

I don't blame them, though. They would probably be doing what I'll be doing the coming days, i.e. being a goosegog _extraordinaire_..

**2 minutes later**

Ro-ro asked "Gee, did you and Dave sort things out yet?"

I said "No." and looked outside my window.

**20 minutes later**

The cabin looks vair marvy. It's quite big and has the lake as it's back yard. I suddenly got the feeling I forgot something vair important.

**2 minutes later**

Jas said "Gee, didn't you bring a sleeping bag?"

"Bugger. It's on top of the staircase."

"Well, you could make up with Dave, and the two of you could share."

"Wrong."

She looked at me. "Gee, you should really make up."

"How? He's been _ignorez vous_ ing me for a week now."

"You're not exactly speaking to him either, missus."

I tugged my luggage inside.

**One minute later**

Blimey, this place is quite literally amazing. The front room is very bright and has this big ceiling window in the middle, so you can see the sky. I went to stand under it and looked up.

**Three seconds later**

I turned around and Dave was staring at me. I stared back and he looked away.  
Tosser.

**One minute later**

I felt a bit strange. Do I love him? I'll ask Ro-ro.

**One minute later**

She's snogging Sven on the couch. I felt like a goosegog _extraordinaire_. I'll ask Jas.

**One minute later**

She was rolling out her mat. I helped her by pulling on the other side so it went all straight. She gave me a strange look, but then helped me with mine. I was on one side of her, Hunky on the other, naturally.

**Two minutes later**

"Jas, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"You're talking to me right now.."

"Outside, Jas."

**Outside**

It's quite literally nippy noodles.

"Jas, I feel a bit off about the Dave – fiasco. What should I do?"

"Talk to him."

"He could talk to _me._"

"Gee.."

"Jas, I.."

"Talk to him."

"But.."

"Talk to him."

"But Jas, I.."

"Just tell _him._ I'm going inside, I'm cold."

**Five minutes later**

Found Ro-ro alone on the couch. Marvy!

"Ro-Ro, where's Sven?"

"He went to fetch his jacket to go get twigs for the fire."

"Right. But Ro-Ro?"

"_Oui_."

I looked around. No Dave in sight.

"What should I do about Dave?"

She got out her beard. I didn't bother to ask.

"Well, _ma petite_ pally, you should go and talk to him."

"No, Jas said that too."

"Because it's true, Gee. It's about the love-thing, right, and you obviously do love him, so tell him that.."

"But Rosie.."

"That's all he wants to know, and you know it. Share your knowledge."

She went off.

**Two minutes later**

I lay down on the couch. I was looking right up the window, it was quite nice to look at the sky, even though the sky is part of nature.

**Ten minutes later**

I helped Jas lay stones and chunks of wood in a circle, for the campfire."So, have you talked to him yet?"

"No, Jas."

"You should."

"I know."

"Blimey, you actually agreed? What are you going to say?"

"I don't know yet.. I'm hoping on a miracle from little Baby Jesus."

"Well, keep hoping then, Gee. I think you should just go talk to him. It will work out."

"I don't know about that."

"Gee, what's this thing all about anyway? He loves you, and you love him. The only reason he's cross with you is because you won't admit it."

"How would you know?"

"Well, Tom told me. But you didn't get this from me.."

"No, Jas, of course not. I'll just tell him that I prayed to Baby Jesus and he sent me Wise Mabel of the forest."

She got a bit huffy with me. "I was just trying to help, Gee."

"I know, I'm sorry. You are my bestest pally Jas, thanks."

"Don't start that lezzie business with me again."

I gave her a quick hug. "I love you, Jazzy."

"Tell your boyfriend that."

"I don't think he would appreciate me calling him Jas. That would be a bit strange and on the lezzie side, actually."

"You know what I mean, Georgia."

**Thirty minutes later**

We were finally done with the stupid rocks and twigs and went inside. I was freezing. I got out a hoodie and put it on.

**One minute later**

"Gee, you look like a chav." Rosie said.

"I don't care."

**Five minutes later**

I sat on the steps of the front porch. Why does this get to me so much? Me and Dave always bicker around, we used to be top mates.

**One minute later**

He was Dave the Laugh, then, not Dave the Angry Boyfriend.

**One minute later**

I want him to be Dave the Laughy Boyfriend.

**One minute later**

Not Dave the Unlaughy ex-boyfriend.

**Two minutes later**

I got a bit teary at that.

**Two minutes later**

Oh my giddy God.

**One minute later**

And Blimey O'Reilly's trousers..

**One minute later**

I love him.

**One minute later**

And I'm dreading to tell him. Why?

**One minute later**

I'm such a prat..

**Inside**

"Rosie, Jas, where did Dave go?"

"He went to get wood with the lads." Rosie said.

"Oh, marv."

"Why do you bother?"

"He's still my boyfriend, Rosie."

"So, are you going to talk to him, then?" Jas asked.

"Yes.. I've thought about it too."

"So.. What have you thought up?"

"I'm not sure yet.. I'll figure it out."

**Ten minutes later**

I went to lay down on my mattress-mat-thingy. It was quite comfortable. Too bad I didn't have a sleeping bag.

**One minute later**

There's a mat next to mine. Who's is that one then?

**One minute later**

Not Tom's, or Rollo's, I expect. Maybe Jools's?

**One minute later**

If it's Dave's, that would be rather strange..

**One minute later**

Or not, if you think about it. He _is_ my boyfriend, and said he lurves me.

**One minute later**

Maybe he doesn't lurve me anymore.

**One minute later**

He might have realized that he has an utter prat for a girlfriend..

**Fifteen minutes later**

Come back!

**Five minutes later**

The lads came barging in. Sven was full of sticky stuff.

**One minute later**

Appearantly, he fell into a swamp-thingy, and the lads had to pull him out. The mental image made us laugh like loons on loon tablets.

**Two minutes later**

My stomach is feeling a bit strange about the talking-to-Dave-fandango, but it needs to be done.

**One minute later**

I cuddled up on the couch. I can't do this, I'm not made for serious-talky-thingy's.

**Five minutes later**

Rosie cuddled up to me.

"Georgie, it will be alright. Just go talk to him, and sort things out."

"Okay, I'll go already.."

**One minute later**

I slowly got up and went over to Dave.

"Can I talk to you?"

He nodded in a Dave the Unlaughish way. Oh, fabbity fab.

**One minute later**

We were sitting at a dining table – thing in tall chairs, next to each other.

I said "Are you mad at me?"

"Gee.." He sighed. He said Gee, that's a good thing, isn't it? "I'm not mad at you, not at all. It's just strange for me that I have these.. feelings for you, and you don't have them for me."

"Dave, I never really said I _didn't_ have them.. I've felt like crap this whole week, and don't talking to you makes me feel weird."

"Well, do you have them?"

"What?"

"Feelings?"

"I might."

"I want you to say it, Gee."

"It's strange to say."

"Say it."

"Okay.."

I turned to him, we were facing each other. "Dave.. I love you."

He smiled. "I love you too, Gee."

**Ten minutes later**

He put his arms around me.

"I've missed you, Gee."

"I've missed you too. It's strange, not talking."

"Yes, the talking. I've missed the snogging too, though."

I slapped his arm. "This is not the moment to be all masculine and rude, mister."

"Well, missus, I don't think this is a moment to be talking."

And he snogged me.

**Five minutes later**

Full frontal! 4, 5, 6 and even a bit of 7!

**One minute later**

I went jelloid and fell into him. He was doing this hair-strokey thing.

**One minute later**

We walked into the front room. Everybody was looking at us like we were looking-at-things. We snuggled up on the couch. Dave put his arm around me and I put my head on his chest. Everyone applauded. I could feel myself go beetroot.

**One minute later**

Dave was laughing. It was weird to have my head on his chest while he was laughing.

**Ten seconds later**

I sat up and looked at him. He's got such a gorgey smile.

**Two seconds later**

I was sitting with one leg folded beneath my bum, just looking at him. I could feel my eyes go smiley.

**Ten seconds later**

Dave looked at me and said "Stop staring at me."

"No."

**Five seconds later**

Hahaha, I've found a new way to annoy him. If I stare at him long enough he gets a bit red in the face.

Two seconds later

"Aww, look at your blushy cheeks."

I pinched his cheek.

"Georgia, you shouldn't let me make a fool out of myself.."

I laughed a bit.

"Let's just go outside for a bit, Gee."

**Three seconds later**

He got up, and tried to help me up. I stood up, but when I stood on my left leg I fell on top of him.

**One second later**

Oh, marvy. I had been sitting on my leg and it has gone all limp. Luckily, everyone saw the funosity of the situation. I.e. everyone except me.

**Five minutes later**

After doing a gazillion years of pretendy limping around the cabin with Dave, we went outside and sat on the porch.

**One minute later**

I leaned into him, and he put his arms around me.

**One minute later**

"Are you cold, Gee?"

"No, I have my chavvy hoodie to keep me warm."

"Oh, thank God you noticed that yourself, I meant to tell you you looked a bit like a chav."

"Yes, Rosie already told me that. But I don't really care."

"Since when?"

"Since I am full of sophisticosity, and.. you lurve me just the way I am, like you said."

He smiled. "You do still lurve me, right? Despite the chavosity of this hoodie?"

"How much I would like to see you remove some clothes.. I lurve you even with your hoodie on."

"Well, I lurve you, even though you don't have a naff hoodie."

"See how easy it is to say it?"

"It still feels strange, but I like it."

**Fourty-five minutes later**

We just sat there, talking. I realized it was getting darker.

"Dave, aren't you freezing? It's getting a bit nippy noodles.."

"Well, a bit."

"Let's just go inside.."

"Yes please."

**One minute later**

Dave put a hoodie on as well. He looked like a big chav.

**One minute later**

He did a "cool" walk over to me, but halfway, Sven jumped on his back, and they flew into the couch.

**One minute later**

They're doing a wrestling thing now.

**8 p.m.**

We've sat here talking for hours.. I'm getting a bit peckish.

**One minute later**

Sven said "Let us go EAT. I'm HUNGRY!" And he picked Rosie up and carried her outside. We all followed.

**Five minutes later**

Tom tried to light the fire.

**Five minutes later**

Nothing.

**Fifteen minutes later**

Still nothing.

**Five minutes later**

Rollo got vair annoyed, went over to the car and got out some gasoline and matches. He put on a bit of gasoline and lit a match. When he threw it in, this enormous flame blew into the air. "

We all yelled "Cor!

**Ten minutes later**

We're roasting bits of chicken above the fire.

**One minute later**

When are you supposed to stop roasting it?

**Two minutes later**

Typico, mine caught fire.

**One minute later**

I started waving around the chicken to get the fire out, but it didn't work. I just put it down on the ground and stomped on it.

**One minute later**

Rosie was laughing her head off.

"Gee, you could have just let it burn up, you know."

"I'm not that patient."

**Three minutes later**

Dave roasted my food for me. How thoughtful.

**One second later**

Not.

He said "Gee, I'm not going to let the chicken in your, er, capable hands, as we all know what it'll turn into."

I just looked at him.

**One minute later**

I'm trying to eat full of maturosity and sophisticosity, but everyone's eating like wolves. I just joined in. It didn't even feel that strange.

**Thirty minutes later**

The boys brought cans of lager. I think beer is utterly disgusting, but I drank one. Or two.

**Fifteen minutes later**

The boys and Rosie, have drank quite a lot, actually.

**Fifteen minutes later**

Rosie, Sven, Rollo and Jools are doing a mad dance. We're all laughing like loons.

**Ten minutes later**

Dave grabbed a blanket and said "Come on, Kitty, let's get out of here."


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note: I'm on a roll! Please review about every chappie, I'm a bit anxious right now. I absolutely lurve the chapters I uploaded today but I'm not sure if you like them.. (: **

* * *

**Five minutes later**

We walked down to the lake. Dave lied the blanket down, sat on it, and patted next to him. I sat down.

**One minute later**

He grabbed the backside of the blanket and pulled it up, so we were huddled up underneath it. He had his arm around me, so it was quite cozy.

**One minute later**

And even a bit romantic. Ish.

**Five minutes later**

I put my head on his shoulder.

"Dave, it's vair beautiful around here, the lake is amazing."

"Yes, yes it is." He seemed a bit off.

"Dave, what is it?"

"What's what, Kittykat?"

"You seem a bit.. Off."

"I just.. can't believe that I can actually call you my girlfriend now.. It's strange how things went.. If I hadn't gone mental against the Italian Stallion, he probably wouldn't have broken up with you, and I never would have had a chance."

"I would have dumped him anyway.. Full of sophisticosity of course, but I would have.."

Dave looked at me.

"Really, I've been in utter confusiosity and aggers so many times about you, I nearly went ballisticimus thinking about every incidental snog. And after the camping – fiasco, I think I knew.."

"Knew what, Gee?"

"That I liked you, not the Lurve God."

"Why was that then, why would you give up an Italian Stallion for me?"

"Seriously, you underestimate your, er, abilities."

"My abilities?" He got smiley-eyes.

"Dave, you're one of my best mates, you know that. And you make me go jelloid just by looking at me in a certain way. No Lurve God or Sex God has ever been able to."

"Am I a God, then?"

"No.." He looked disappointed, seriously.

"You're my boyfriend, that should be a much fabbier title! And you are still the Hornmeister. And, er.."

"Jack the Biscuit?"

"Sure, whatever."

He laughed.

**Two minutes later**

"Fancy a quick swim in the nuddy pants, Kittykat?"

"You're mad, it's freezing."

"You're the mad one."

"No, you're mad."

"No, you."

"You're madder."

He started tickeling me. I was giggling like a mad man.

**One second later**

Mad woman, that is.

**Two minutes later**

And of course, after a bit of struggle, we were up to number 5 again.

**One minute later**

I was laying down, he was hovering over me so he wouldn't squish my nunga's, I suppose. I put my arms around his neck and pulled him onto me.

**One minute later**

I don't care about squished nunga's anyway. Let them be squished, maybe they'll shrink a size. Or two.

**Five minutes later**

We were up to 6 and 7 in no time. Strangely, I was thinking clearly, no jelloidness at all. Must have been the beer.

**Three minutes later**

I let my hands slide under his shirt, onto his back. He got a bit spazoid, my hands must be freezing, but he was still snogging me.

**Two minutes later**

I could feel his shoulder-bone-thingys. His skin was so soft, I would have never thought that.

**Ten minutes later**

I had my arms around his waist when he stopped snogging me. He had his hands on both sides of my face and pushed himself up a little.

He looked me in the eyes and said "Wow."

I raised my eyebrows at him.

**One minute later**

"That was probably the best snog I ever had, Gee."

I smiled at him. "It was vair fab indeedio. We could run over it again, if you want to."

"You cheeky minx.." He leaned in and snogged me.

**One minute later**  
I'm such a red bottomed minx! (isn't that a bit of an oo-er, as he's laying on top of me?)

**Five minutes later**

I nuzzled his neck, and he let out a little moan. Did he just go jelloid?

**One minute later**

He did! Fab!

**Ten minutes later**

We rolled around a bit, I was now on top of him. I had my hands up his shirt in front. He's quite, er, muscular in the chest area..

**Two minutes later**

We rolled back, and I put my arms around his neck. He did a bit of 6, went back to 5, then 4, and then rolled off me. I put my head on his chest.

**One minute later**

"A bit of a high blood pressure, mister?"  
He grinned. "Only when you're around, Sex Kitty."

**Two minutes later**

We were just laying there, looking up at the stars..

**One minute later**

I remember when I was on a date with Masimo and we were snogging under the stars, I thought the stars were annoying before that.

The Lurve God made me fall in lurve with the stars.

**One minute later**

Shut up brain, just shut up! This is a Lurve God free zone!

**Two minutes later**

Rosie, Jools, Sven and Rollo came running up. Rosie was panting like billio when she dropped down at my feet.

"Whoa Gee, Hunky and Po went off swimming in their undercrackers!"

I looked at the lake. I saw two small heads bobbing up in the distance.

"Didn't you notice?"

"No, I was, er, occupied."

Dave rubbed my arm.

Rosie said "Oo-er."

**One minute later**

Sven picked Rosie up and ran into the lake with her. Rosie was screaming like a madman (woman). Rollo stripped down to his boxers and ran in, Jools followed in her panties and her bra. I was just staring at them.

**Two minutes later**

"Oh my giddy God's pyjama's, it's so nippy noodles!"

Dave took off his hoodie.

"Gee, come on. You know you want to."

**One minute later**

I took off my hoodie and my jeans.

"I'm not really sure if I.."

Dave ran in, screaming like a mad man.

**Five seconds later**

I took off my top and ran in after him.

**One minute later**

"Cor, this is buggering freezing!"

**Ten seconds later**

Dave was walking over towards the middle.

"It's not even deep, Gee."

He held his arms open.  
"Come on, Kittykat, come over to the Vati."

I started laughing and walked over to him.

**Five seconds later**

I was in to right under my Nunga's. They were doing that floaty business again. Bugger.

**One minute later**

He put his arms around my waist. I looked up to his face.

"I'm really buggering cold."

He smiled and did a quick number 5.

**Three minutes later**

How the hell did I end up on Dave the Laugh's back?

**One minute later**

He's carrying me to the others, who are probably snogging like billio.

**Two minutes later**

He dropped me in the water. My nunga's are really freezing now.

**One minute later**

But I don't have sticky-out nipnips. Cor! I lurve this nunga-holder.

**One minute later**

Ro-ro and Sven are snogging, Jools and Rollo are nowhere to be seen and Po and Hunky..

**One minute later**

They're inspecting wild mosses at the edge of the lake. They must be mad..

**Two minutes later**

Dave carried me back to the blanket. We both put our hoodies on and cuddled under the blanket.

**One minute later**

I'm so cold. I won't be surprised if my legs have gone blue.

**One minute later**

Have they?

**One minute later**

I stook my legs out and looked at them.

**One minute later**

Just as pale as normal.. Poo.

**One minute later**

Dave turned my face to him and poked my nose. I wonder..

**Ten seconds later**

"Dave, everytime you do that I wonder if you think 'Cor! What a giganticibus conk!' or if you think it's cute."  
"Both."

We laughed.

And snogged.

**Two minutes later**

Oh my God. Number 8!

**One minute later**

I was in my undies and my hoodie, so when Dave got his hands under my hoodie he was automatically in the bra-department.

**One minute later**

Then he put his hands under my bra and rubbed with his thumbs. I went completely jelloid.

**One minute later**

I thought it would be vair, vair strange, but it wasn't. It just felt nice.

**One minute later**

I cuddled up to Dave. He was colder than me, at least he felt cold.

"Dave, are you cold?"

"It's quite nippy noodles down here.."

"We could go inside."

"That would be nice."

**One minute later**

Carrying clothes while you're in your wet undercrackers is not something I would recommend.

**Fifteen minutes later**

We're lying on the couch in our jimjams, looking up the window. It's quite literally beautiful.

**One minute later**

I do like stars. Maybe I'll give up my career as backingdancer/backingsinger/beekeeper and become a astrology-whatsit.

**One minute later**

Dave and I are laying on opposite sides of the couch with our legs pulled up. Dave keeps kicking me.

**One minute later**

I kicked him back.

**One minute later**

He sat up. I looked at him.

"What?"

"Georgia.. Is this going to be fisticuffs at dawn?"

"Where did you get that crazy idea?"

He just looked at me.

**One minute later**

He jumped on me and tried to push me of the couch.

**Five minutes later**

After a bit of a wrestle we both fell off the couch. We were laughing like loons.

**Two seconds later**

And a bit of number 6 on the floor won't harm anyone..

**One minute later**

Laying on the couch now, snogging.

**One minute later**

It's going to be so embarrasing when someone walks in now.

**One minute later**

The plus side is, that when someone actually will come in, he or she probably will be snogging too.

**One minute later**

Except if it's Jas'n'Tom.. They will be discussing moss and voles.

**One minute later**

But that would be a coincidence that will never occur.

**One minute later**

Wrong. We heard voices outside the door and hid behind the couch.

**One minute later**

Of course, it was Jas'n'Tom. Snogging. Erlack!

**Two minutes later**

They dropped down on the couch. Oh my giddy God! I got into a spontaneous laughing fit, but I couldn't laugh, so I quietly snorted like a loon. That must have been attractive. Not.

**One minute later**

Dave was staring at me. I stared back.

**One minute later**

Still staring.

**One minute later**

He did a spazzy thing with his neck. It make me jump a little. Actually, it made me jump just enough to fall over.

**One minute later**

My stomach is hurting from not – laughing.

**Three minutes later**

Dave pointed at the back door. We started to crawl over there.

**One minute later**

Dave opened the door and got out quietly, but of course, I tripped and fell down the stairs, and landed on my bum – oley.

**One minute later**

I said "Ow.. I think I broke my bottom again."

Dave laughed like a loon on loon tablets.

I joined in.

**Two minutes later**

I looked back at the couch. Jas'n'Tom were still snogging, it's unbelievable.. They're in their own world..

**One minute later**

Erlack. I think I saw a bit of number 8 going on. The thought of Jas's nearly non-existent nunga's is not something I want stuck in my head.

**One minute later**

I'm going to be sick.

**Three minutes later**

Dave and I walked around the cabin and went to the front.

"We could walk in on Po and Hunky and give them the scare of their lives.."

"Dave, I saw a bit of number 8 going on, I don't want a vision of Jas's nunga's stuck in my head."

"Cover your eyes then. You can lean into me." He grinned. Cheeky cat.

**One minute later**

We crashed into the door. Tom fell on the ground. Jas was just looking at me.

**One minute later**

"Hi, Gee.. Dave. We were just.."

"Don't even say it." I smiled.

**Three minutes later**

Jas, Tom, Dave and me are huddled up on the couch, looking at the stars.

**Ten minutes later**

Rosie, Sven, Jools and Rollo came bashing in.

"Let's go into the woods!"

**Fifteen minutes later**

I put dry undercrackers on and some jeans. I decided on the hoodie, it's nice and warm.

**One minute later**

Oh giddy God's pyjamas, my hair looks like crap..

**Two minutes later**

I just made a messy bun. Everyone else is a mess too, so..

**One minute later**

I reapplied my makeup though. Mascara, eyeliner, and a small hint of lipgloss.

**Twenty minutes later**

Trees are a bit scary in the dark. Dave was running ahead with Sven. I had my arm linked with Rosie's. We were marching.

**Ten minutes later**

This is a hoot and a half. Rosie tripped over her own feet and crashed to the ground, and took me with her.

**One minute later**

"Ro, how many beers have you had?"

"Dunno.. Teehee!"

**Five minutes later**

We're at some kind of open spot. Sven and Dave are nowhere to be seen.

**Two minutes later**

Sven appeared out of nowhere and scooped Rosie up. We were screaming like billio. .

**One minute later**

Dave put his arm around my waist. He whispered in my ear "Sex Kitty.."

I started "Hornmeister.." But I only got to the "H.." when I saw his hair.

**Five seconds later**

"What happened to you? You look like a wild ape!"

"Sven attacked me."

"Right."

**One minute later**

I looked at Sven. His pants were ripped.

**One minute later**

And he was still holding Rosie. Rosie whispered something in his ear and he ran off with her.

**Two minutes later**

Jas'n'Tom are off looking for badger nests, or something naff like that. Jools and Rollo are snogging in the bushes. Rosie and Sven are probably doing number 9, I don't want to think about it.

**One minute later**

No really, I don't.

**Fifteen minutes later**

Me and Dave walked back to the fire. Dave poked it up and went to sit with me on a blanket. He got another blanket to put over us. It was a bit more comfortable.

**One minute later**

"Tell me a secret."

"Er.. Why?"

"I just wonder what kind of secrets boys have.."

"Well.. I can get along with your Mutti quite well, but still.." He smiled at me. "I'm terrified of your Vati.."

"Are you serious?You can't be scared of my Vati! He's all the poonosity in the world combined and he has a badger on his chin! He once even set fire to it! Why would you be afraid of a man who sets fire to his badger?"

He was laughing now. "I don't know, Gee.. I really don't know. He, oh, this is so naff.. He intimidates me in a way.."

"Dave, you have no reason to be scared of my Vati. He wears Lederhosen."

"Lederhosen?"

"Yes."

"So, is that one of your secrets then?"

"Well. No, my Vati already shared his common naffosity with the whole wide world."

"Tell me a secret."

"I don't really have one. All the secrets I have are others'."

"Like the Po and Hunky – fandango?"

"Exactly. That's their secret – thing, not mine."

"You do have a lot of embarrasing things which you haven't told me about, right?"

"Well.."

He smiled at me.

"Do those count as secrets?"

"I.. guess."

Bugger.

**Two minutes later**

"Well.. Just after we, er, went out, and just before I got involved with Robbie, I wanted to die my hair blonde.."

Dave looked at me. "Really, Kittykat, how come?"

"I wanted to be more of a.."

"Div?"

"Well. No. More of a minx.." Dave looked at me with a half-smile.

"Forget that! But I died one bitty of my hair, but it went all white and stiffy. And then Robbie came by, and I casually ran my hand across my hair, and the stiffy bit.. Well, it, er.. Snapped off in my hand."

**One minute later**

Dave was laughing like a loon. I just looked at him.

"Gee, as I said before, you are quite literally a honorably bloke."

"What does that mean anyway?"

"It means that, if you were a bloke, you would be honored like billio."

"I don't believe you."

"Well, that's your problem."

He kissed me on the lips.

**Two minutes later**

"So, when are you going to meet my elderly insane?"

* * *

**Ooh, is that a bit of a cliffy? I'm going on about the cabin-stuff though, I have a bit more aggers coming up.. Dun-dun-dunn..  
R&R! (: xx**

**Oh, and sort of a P.S.: I think Mr Brightside by The Killers is some sort of a soundtrack for Gee and Dave.. What do you think? **


	11. Chapter 11

**I fetched my books in the hope to write Dave out a bit better, but I didn't learn anything.. :( So, I'm portraying him as a bit of the sensitive side in this chappie, as I think Tom is one of his best mates, I just let him tell Tom everything... Sorry if it's all a bit wimpy, I don't really know how boys think.. I could just imagine Dave going through a lot of confusiosity about Gee during the last three books.**

* * *

**One minute later**

Buggeration, I haven't thought about that!

**One minute later**

I did starey eyes at him. He did it back.

**One minute later**

"I think you would manage."

"What?"

"Meeting my Mutti and Vati. They are a lot less scary than your Vati.."

"My Vati isn't scary.. That's just what _you _think."

"Actually, I don't really think that, I was up for a snog."

I slapped his arm.

**One minute later**

"My dad doesn't own Lederhosen."

"That's only because my Vati and Uncle Eddie are the only ones who are mad enough to do so, besides the peoples in Lederhosen-a-gogo land, that is."

"Are you implying that my elderly insane are in fact _insane_?"

"They made you, didn't they?"

"Cor, Georgia! Don't go there!"

"They must be mad then, at least.."

**Ten minutes later**

Jas'n'Tom appeared out of nowhere. Jas came to sit with us, Tom went to put their 'discoveries' inside.

"Did you sort everything out alright?" Jas asked.

I looked at her.

Dave said "We did, actually."

I nodded. "But, back to the important questions in this scenario. Where did the two of you go, and what were you doing, while being there?"

**One minute later**

Even in the dark I could see Jas go beetroot. She started flicking her fringe like a mad woman of the forest. Which she is, occasionally,

**Ten seconds later**

"Oh, we went further into the forest and found a badger trail, it was very interesting, we tried to follow it but then it stopped and we got lost and.."

"Yes, very interesting Jas, but which number did you go up to?"

She huffed and flicked her fringe.

"Er.. Can we, er, talk in, er, private?"

**Five minutes later**

We had to walk ten miles in order for Jas to think we were 'safe'.

"Jas, will you _finally_ tell me?"

"Er.."

"Jazzy, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but I didn't walk a gazillion miles for nothing.."

"Gee, we got up to nine.."

One minute later

"Nine, Jas, nine, as in bwa?"

She nodded.

"In the woods?"

She nodded again.

"Giddy God's pyjama's, Jas!"

"I know!"

"Blimey!"

"I know!"

"You keep saying I know, Jas!"

"I know!"

We started laughing like loons.

**One minute later**

"Is everything alright with Dave now?"

"Yes, we talked.."

"What did you say?"

"That's private, Jas."

"Georgia.."

"I told him I lurve him back."

"Blimey, and do you?"

"What?"

"Do you lurve him back, or did you just say it?"

"Jas! I would never say such a thing without meaning it!"

She just looked at me.

**Five minutes later**  
**Back at the fire**

Tom and Dave were doing serious boy-talk and drinking beer when we came back. Jas and I hid behind a tree.

**Behind the tree**

I heard Dave say "..yeah, I've thought about that a lot for the last week, she's put me through some tough times, but.."

Tom said "It's different with me and Jas, you know, we've been pretty solid from the start, but with me going to uni.. I just didn't knew if I still wanted a girlfriend. But we do love each other and worked things out, and the two of you will too.."

Dave shook his head "I love her, but mate, I just don't know, there's always the chance that she'll just do it all over again.."

**Five seconds later**

What in the name of Miss Stamp's moustache was that about?

**One second later**

Jas was staring at me. "I thought you had worked things out.."

"Believe me, Jas, I thought so too.."

**One second later**

I'm full of confusiosity right now. If it wasn't the lurve-thing, what _is_ Dave's problem?

**One minute later**

We walked back to the fire. Tom and Dave stopped talking when they spotted us.

Dave yelled "Oi, Kittykat, I kept you a spot!"

**One minute later**

He's acting normal..

**One minute later**

Well, as far as he's capable of acting normal, at least.

**One minute later**

I'm trying to think up what he could possibly be talking about, but I don't have a clue.

**One minute later**

Of one thing I _am_ sure, I'm not going to be on the rack of love again.

**One minute later**

I've said my final goodbye's to the cakeshop of aggers too.

**One minute later**

That is simply _le_ fact.

**One minute later**

But why do I feel so miz now?

**One minute later**

Maybe Dave thinks I don't lurve him.

**One minute later**

Even though he made me say that I do. Why wouldn't he believe me, then?

**One minute later**

That can't be it.

**One minute later**

This is simply annoying. Or as the Frogs'-legs-a-gogoians say: _casse-pieds._

**One minute later**

I could just ask him.

**One minute later**

No. The last time I asked him something we ended up _ignorez vous_'ing each other for a week.

**One minute later**

Jools and Rosie came storming out of the bushes, chased by Sven and Rollo. Saved by the mad..

**One minute later**

Fab! Sven and Rollo have put twigs and mud all over themselves and look like mad cavemen! Dave and Tom are looking for twigs now.

**Five minutes later**

The lads are doing a cavemen-dance around the fire. Jools clugged down two more beers and joined in.

**One minute later**

Jas, Rosie and I are just staring at the loons. We had another beer.

**One minute later**

Sven just picked Rosie up and dragged her into the dance.

**One minute later**

Just me and Jazzy now.

**One minute later**

"Jazzy..?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think Dave wants to break up with me?"

"But you've just been on a break.. That would be rather odd.."

"No, Jas. Not on a break, I mean break up, for real.."

She looked at me.

"I don't want to be on the shelf of life again, Jas.. And I do love him, I think. I really don't have a clue what's going on now, I thought we figured things out.. He's afraid I'll do 'it' all over again. Do what all over again?"

"I could ask Tom.."

I nodded.

**One minute later**

It's unfair. Po and Hunky are practically married and I'm on the verge of a break up. For the second time this week!

**Ten minutes later**

Jas and I just joined the loons in their mad dance.

**2 a.m.**

We're all sitting around the fire with our beers. Jas went inside, to boboland.

**One minute later**

Blimey! Even if Libby isn't around, her madnosity haunts me..

**Five minutes later**

Rosie and Sven are snogging on the ground, as if there's no one around.

**One minute later**

Bugger, I forgot to tell the Ace Gang about wall-snogging.. We need to call a meeting, whilst we're together here. Too bad Mabs and Ellen aren't here, then..

**Ten minutes later**

Despite Dave's weird behaviour, I snuggled into his chest. It would have been rather comfy, when you forgot about the "She might do it again" – fandango.

**One minute later**

Do what again?

**One minute later**

This going-out-with-Dave – thing is making me go mental.

**Fifteen minutes later**

My brain was dozing off to Loon Land a bit. I'll just sleep for a few minutes.

**One minute later**

Wrong.

Dave started kissing my neck really softly. He kissed up to my ear and whispered "Were you dozing off there, Gee?"

"I most definitely wasn't.." I turned my head and gave him some sort of 3, only a bit longer.

**One minute later**

I told him I lurve him back, right? I'm really full of confusiosity.

**One minute later**

And exhaustosity.

**Five minutes later**

I said "I'm going to bed, I'm vair, vair tired."

Dave let go of me. "Sweet dreams, Gee."

We did quick 5 and 6, under the pretense of 3. Teehee!

**One minute later**

I got up, and started wobbling. I'm a bit more tipsy than I thought.

**Two seconds later**

I fell on my bum and started giggling like a loon. Dave was laughing like a mad man and tried to help me up.

**One minute later**

We're both on the ground now, laughing like loons.

**2.45 a.m.**

Eventually, I got inside.

**Bathroom**

Everything's covered in mud and twigs. I wonder who's been in here..

**One minute later**

Jas.

**Five minutes later**

Cleansing and toning.

**Twenty minutes later**

Got my jim jams on. I left my bra on though, you never know who sneaks up on you in the middle of the night.

**One minute later**

Dave.

**One minute later**

I just unzipped Dave's sleeping bag and spread it out. He won't mind..

**One minute later**

Snuggled up with Jas. She even brought an owl!

**One minute later**

I wonder what Dave worries about so much. I thought boys didn't were about the feeling-stuff. It must be something vair, vair big for him to talk to Hunky about it..

**One minute later**

Oh, buggeration! What is it?!

**One minute later**

I'll never sleep, I'll just be up all night, worrying, and ZZZZZZZZZ..

**4.45 a.m.**

Woke up laying into Dave. I felt all happy and frilly.

**One minute later**

"She'll just do it all over again.."

Bugger!

I'll just go and sit outside for a bit.

**Two minutes later**

Crawling out underneath Dave is impossible!

**One minute later**

He's got me in some sort of iron grip..

**One minute later**

Maybe I can make him go jelloid in his sleep..

**One minute later**

I kissed his earlobe. He did a moany-thing and softened his grip a bit.

**One minute later**

Free!

**One minute later**

I looked at everyone sleeping. Sven even looks mad in his sleep. He's sprawled out in an odd way. In some way, I didn't expect him to actually need sleep. Hmm, odd.

And Rosie's got her rusty machines on again, if you know what I mean, and I think you do.

**One minute later**

Scrambling across the floor, looking for my hoodie.

**Two minutes later**

I think I found it. It seems a bit big..

Ah, well. It's warm, that's what counts.

**One minute later**

I went over to Dave and kissed him lightly on the lips. Maybe we should add sleep-kissing to the snogging scale.

**One minute later**

Oo, nighttime makes my brain creative!

**Outside**

**Sitting on the steps**

Brr, it really is nippy noodles out here. It tames the wild brain down a bit, though.

Blimey, I really wonder what Dave meant..

He's afraid I'll do something to him again. What did I ever do to him?

**One minute later**

I displayed my maturosity, sophisticosity and glaciosity a whole lot. That is _le _fact.

There were a lot of Dave the Laugh – moments and incidental snogs to fight up against that, though.

_**A lot.**_

**Five minutes later**

Really, I don't know what I did wrong.

**Two minutes later**

Suddenly, Dave popped up behind me (oo-er).

Oh my giddy God! He's wearing my hoodie!

**One minute later**

I'm laughing like a loon right now.

"Gee, can we please switch? I feel a bit like a homosexualist right now.."

"Hahahahahahahaaha!"

**Five minutes later**

We switched hoodies when I got out of my f.t.

Dave sat next to me and put his arm around my shoulders.

"_Mes excuses_ about your hoodie, I couldn't see in the dark.."

"You honestly didn't feel the difference when you put it on?"

"Not really.. I'm too tired.."

"Right, Gee. I think you're secretly obsessed with me. You have a fetish-whatsit with my hoodie."

"Sure, Dave, sure. But why are you even up?"

"As if I could sleep through your kisses, Gee." He nudged me. "But why are you up?"

Oh no. I'll just need to ask him. But I can't! I can't let things happen as they did last time I asked him what was wrong.

And once again, I had one of those moments where you shouldn't say anything, but you still say it.. I said "I was walking back from my little talk with Jazzy Spazzy, and I overheard you talking to Tom.."

"Oh no."

"Well, yes. And I've been pondering all night about what I've possibly could have done to you, that, even though I've told you that I love you, you're still doubting everything, and I just don't know!" I was getting a bit frilly and ballisticimus. What's wrong with me?

"Don't know what?"

"It's just.. When exactly did you know you liked me?"

* * *

**Insomnia! It's a quarter past midnight now, and I have another chappie stuck in my head.. so, cliffie! (a bit..) R&R! xx **


	12. Chapter 12

**One more aggers-chappie. I think this one is going to be a bit absurd. The next one will be normal again, promise. I think I'll wind it up soon, 15 chapters would be a good number..**

* * *

**One minute later**

"Er.. This is going to sound really, really sad."

"Just tell me.." Still frilly knickers.

"Remember, just before Robbie came back, when the handbag's Italian girlfriend came over and you got upset and you bumped into me?"

"Yes.. That was when I did stormies off and Robbie showed up.."

"And you said you had a train to catch."

"How do you know that?"

"Jas told Tom, who told me.."

"What?!"

"She tells Tom a lot, you know that right?"

"No."

He smiled.

"Well, that's when I knew.."

**Five seconds later**

It doesn't really make sense.

**Ten seconds later**

Or does it?

**Five seconds later**

"So, what has this to do with me? I can't help it that I'm so irresistible.."

"Yes, you can."

It just doesn't make sense!

**One minute later**

"Just sleep on it, Gee. We'll talk in the morning."

I went inside.

**In 'bed'**

I have turned into a complete Jas! I feel like an utter nagger now.

How naff..

**One minute alter**

I might have put myself back on the shelf of life again.. I can never sleep now thanks to stupid Dave.

**One minute later**

It might help if I put my pillow over my head.

**Thirty minutes later**

I'm still not sleeping..

**Three minutes later**

Dave came back inside again. I peeked up from under my pillow. He was looking at me in a confusiosity way.

**One minute later**

He got under the sleeping bag/cover and turned to me.

He whispered "Georgia? Are you awake?"

I just stayed where I was.

**5 a.m.**

Blimey, I just can't fall asleep!

**Five minutes later**

I put my pillow under my head and turned to Dave. He was staring at me.

I put _my_ hoodie on and went outside.

**Five minutes later**

It's even more nippy noodles than earlier! I hate nature..

**One minute later**

It makes me think though..

**Five seconds later**

Oh Blimey O'Reilly's trousers.. I've been such a swotty tart..

**One second later**

I think I get it now.

**One minute later**

Like he was on cue, Dave came outside.

"Dave.." I looked at him. "Have I been leading you on?"

He just looked at me.

"That's it, isn't it? You're afraid I'm leading you on again, and eventually go off with another handbag.."

He looked at his feet and nodded.

**One minute later**

So.. He says he lurves me, makes me say I lurve him back.. And still!  
What in the name of God's pyjama's is he thinking?

**Five seconds later**

"You think that I would do that to you again?"

He nodded.

I was having a complete nervy b.

"Gee, please don't get upset, it's just.."

"It's a bit late for that, I've been upset all week because of you.. Why is it so hard for you to understand that I'm not running off?"

I huffed off, maybe a refreshing walk in the woods would calm me down..

**One minute later**

Dave was suddenly standing behind me. He whispered "Kittykat.."

He pulled my hair aside and started putting small kisses on my neck. My knees were already starting to get wobbly.

He kissed up to my ear and purred "So, Kittykat, what's up your pants?"

"I-I.." I had turned into a div. Marv.

Dave chuckled.

He slid his arms around my waist and spun me around.

**One minute later**

"Dave, what in the name of God's pajama's are you thinking? Don't you trust me?"

He cupped my face with his hand. "Gee.. I do trust you, you've been one of my best mates for a long time, but it just takes time to get used to you actually being here, without having the thought in my head that it's just an incidental snog again, and you'll be running back to your Italian girlfriend any minute."

"If I had _wanted_ to run back to my Italian _boy_friend, I would have been long gone, mister, the way you are behaving."

He smiled. Gorgey porgey smile..

**Five seconds later**

I really didn't realize that I was leading him on.. I did the decoy duck/red herring fandango, but that's nearly 2 years ago..  
Plus, he had Emma, right?

**Ten seconds later**

Dave is just looking into my eyes.

"What was the deal with Emma, anyway?"

"I believe you call it 'rebound'.."

"Rebound?"

"You know, I liked you, but you bounced me back, and I fell into Emma."

"Right."

"Gee, I'm really sorry about last week."

"Me too."

**One minute later**

"It's very nippy noodles.."

"I know. I hate nature."

**Five minutes later**

We went inside and cuddled up again. My lips are puckering up vair bad. I can never sleep now!

**Monday October 17****th**

**9 a.m.**

Up at the crack of dawn again.. Typico. Everyone else is probably still asleep..

**One minute later**

Jas'n'Tom's beds are made! They're probably out on a ramble.

**One minute later**

And doing number 9 in a bush..

**One minute later**

Erlack! Get out of my head, Jas'n'Tom! Disgusting..

**Ten minutes later**

Staring up through the ceiling window.

**One minute later**

It's started to rain, and they're still in the woods!

**One minute later**

I snickered a bit.

**Fifteen minutes later**

_Donner und Blitzen_!

**One minute later**

Jas came barging in. She looked like a wet dog.

I said "Jas, you look like a wet dog."

"Shut up, Georgia!"

Tom burst in after her.

He's covered in mud.

**One minute later**

Appearantly, he slipped and fell into a mud pool. Oh, what larks!

**One minute later**

Jas is trying to get her jacket off, but it's so wet that it's gone sticky to her skin.

Seriously, the funosity is nearly unbearable. I'm silently snickering. I'm acting like an idiot, just to not wake Dave up.

**One minute later**

Dave woke up and looked at Jas. We're both sniveling idiots now.

**One minute later**

"This is not funny, Georgia!" She wanted to huff off into the bathroom, but Tom was taking a shower, so she just did a general huff-a-thon and dropped down on the couch. It's only the second day and Jas has gotten in a huff-a-thon already.. I'm on a roll!

**Ten minutes later**

Tom came out of the bathroom, and Jas immediately stormed in.

Tom just raised his eyebrows at us. Dave and I just did a look-at-each other-look-at-Tom thing.

**One minute later**

I lay down again. Dave lay behind me and put an arm around my waist.

**One minute later**

He's neck nuzzling me! I'm getting jelloid _and_ giggly. How strange.

One minute later

My lips are puckering up again. I turned around and looked him in the eyes. He was doing that looking-from-under-his-eyelashes – thing.

He kissed me on the cheek and tried to get up. I pulled him back down by his leg. He fell flat on his stomach.

"Oy, minx, would you let go of my trousers?"

"Nein."

I pressed his wrists down and snogged him.

**11 a.m.**

Got dressed. Red v-neck t-shirt, blue jeans, black ballet flats. That will do.

**12.30 p.m.**

Tom is driving us up to town. He mentioned Sven driving them up to the cabin. I said "Oh, how was that?"

He looked at me. "It was.. interesting."

**Town**

Rosie, Jools and I are doing group limping.

The nub and gist of it is that you link arms, and limp.

**Five minutes later**

Sven jumped on Rosie's back. Rosie tumbled over and took me and Jools with her.

**One minute later**

We're laughing like loons. Jas'n'Tom came strolling over. Jas tutted at us. "So childish."

**Five minutes later**

Rollo came hobbling over with Dave on his back. Dave was spanking him and yelling "Go on, minx, faster!" We all looked at them.

They were like "What? What?!"

**1.45 p.m.**

We went to sit down at some sort of café. It was a bit fancy.

**Five minutes later**

The waiter came over to our table.

**One minute later**

Jools nudged me every 5 seconds. No pridenosity at all..

"Just one look, Georgie, one look! You won't regret it!"

**One minute later**

Yummy scrumboes!

**One minute later**

I ordered a strawberry coctail. It's full of maturosity and sophisticosity. That is what I like to think.

**Five minutes later**

The waiter came over with our drinks. Me and Jools both did a tongue-behind-teeth smile. He smiled back. Jools cooed. Rollo was giving her the mad eye.

**One minute later**

I was taking a sip of my drink when Jools nudged me again. I spilled my drink all over my upper-trouser-area, if you see what I mean, and I think you do.

**One minute later**

I got spazoid and shot up out of my chair. It looks like I had my period all over my pants! Typico..

**Five seconds later**

Me and Jools are laughing like double loons with knobs. Everyone is looking at my pants. One minute later

"Gee, you're absolutely insane. Did you just spill your drink in your crotch?" Rollo said.

Dave said "And it's red."

I just said "Hahahahahahahaha."

**One minute later**

Rollo took a picture of my pants.

**One minute later**

If I was normal, I would probably die of shame.

**Five seconds later**

Appearantly, I'm not.

**One minute later**

What am I going to do?

**One minute later**

"Oh my God, what am I going to do? I can't go walking around like this.."

Jas said "Tie your jacket around your waist."

"Jas, I'm not a common backpacker."

She huffed.

**2.30 p.m.**

I'm walking around with my jacket tied around my waist. I'm the common backpacker personified.

Plus, my pants are sticking to my thighs. It's not that comfy, I'll tell you that.

**Five minutes later**

We came by a little boutique. I pratically ran in, as far as my sticky trousers would let me.

**One minute later**

The shop attendant is a bit strange. She's how I imagined Robbie's girlfriend in New Zealand, Wilma the Wombat.

**Two minutes later**

I'm going through the racks like a madman.

**One minute later**

I found a little black dress. It's full of glamosity and maturosity. I have to go try it on.

**One minute later  
Fitting rooms**

Ohmigosh. This dress is fab.

**One minute later**

"Jas, Jas, come here!"

"Why?"

"I need to show you the dress!"

"Just come out, Georgia.."

Why does Jas have to make everything so complicated?

**One minute later**

I walked out of the fitting area's and bumped into Rosie.

"Oy! Fab dress."

Jas came walking up.

"Oh, it looks great Gee, you should buy it."

"Jas, did you just make me walk all the way over to you, so you could tell me something I already knew?"

She shrugged her shoulders. I rushed back into the fitting rooms.

**Five minutes later**

I can't get my jeans back on! The red part has gone all stiffy. Now what do I do?

**One minute later**

I could ask my besty pally to go pay for the dress, and hand it to me!

**One minute later**

I peeked out of the curtain.

"Jas, Jas! Come here!"

"Why?"

"Just.. Come here!"

"You come here!"

"I can't!"

"Why not?"

"I'm in my knickers!"

"I don't believe you, you're just lazy."

I'll show her.

**One minute later**

I walked up to her in my t-shirt and knickers and gave her the dress and the money.

"Here you go, besty _pal_. Could you go and pay the dress and hand it back to me? Fanks."

She just looked at me.

It was then that I noticed the rest of the group standing in the front of the store.

Buggeration.

**Ten minutes later**

Eventually, Jas returned with my dress. I put it on quickly.

I need a bag for my other clothes though..

**One minute later**

I asked the shop attendant for a bag.

"I can't give you a bag if you don't buy anything." Wilma the Wombat turned out to be a female Elvis Attwood. Marv!

**One minute later**

"But I just bought this dress!"

"I don't care, you'll need to purchase another piece of clothing then."

"Are you serious?"

"Do I look like I'm kidding?"

"You don't, but your whiskers seem amused."

"My what?"

Jas came up. "Just give her the damn bag already."

**Five minutes later  
Outside of the store**

Jas displayed her hostile side and we got kicked out. But I got a bag!

Jas was huffing at me. "You better be thankful, Georgia. I never got kicked out of anything in my whole entire life!"

"Me neither Jazzy, thanks though. I lurve you, besty pally!" I hugged her.

She rudely pushed me away. "Don't you start your lezzie business on me, Georgia!"

I just looked at her. "Jas, isn't it obvious that I'm not a lezzie?"

"Well, other people don't know that.."

Dave suddenly popped up (oo-er). "Let's give the people what they want, then."

He twirled me around, bended me down and snogged me in the middle of the street. I had my arms around his neck, so I was hanging onto him.

**Five minutes later**

4, 5, 6.

**One minute later**

Dave might be a Snogging God..

My own snogging God. It sounds quite scrumtious. Teehee!

**One minute later**

He had his arms around my waist and pulled me up.

He nuzzled my neck and went up to my ear. "You look quite yummy in that dress, Sex Kitty."

"I would say the same of you, but unfortunately, I can't."

"Why not?"

"Don't feel offended, Dave, but.. You're not exactly wearing a dress."

He smiled.

"We could change that.."

"Please don't."

He kissed my forehead.

**One minute later**

The others have gone on without us! How crude!

* * *

**I have to say that I'm getting a bit disappointed. I have 13 subscribers for this story, so I expect at least 13 review per chapter.. ;) So yeah. You know what to do! (:**


	13. Chapter 13

**This is mostly Gee-Dave fluff, with a strange twist. ****I'm listening to Overweight by Blue October. The text is a bit depressing but the song is upbeat. Strange, really. **

* * *

**3.15 p.m  
wandering through town**

Impossible! As I said to Dave, this town only has ten streets, how far can they be?

**five**** minutes later**

Vair, vair far, that is _le_ fact.

**one minute later**

We're walking hand-in-hand. It's so comfy, I haven't realized before.

**one minute later**

Or have I?

**one minute later**

We went into this cliché souvenir shop. I got a disposable camera.

**five minutes later**

Dave 'spotted' a store, and pulled me inside.

**one minute later**

Oh my God. It's another boutique.

**one minute later**

Dave is looking through dresses. He can not be serious..

**one minute later**

Wrong. "Gee, which size do you think I have?"

"Giganticibus, Dave, I really don't know."

"I'll just get a medium."

**one minute later**

"Dave, you never really answered me.."

"Which question, Gee?"

"Do I have a homosexualist for a boyfriend?"

"How long is it going to take you getting used to having a straight boyfriend, Gee?"

"I never saw Masimo in a dress.." Ha.

"That's because he wanted to hide his true self, he did it in private.. I'm just out in the open about it."

"Out in the open. That is, trying on dresses with your girlfriend."

"Yes."

"Not just trying on dresses, i.e. letting your girlfriend try a dress on and judge it, but actually trying dresses on _with_ your girlfriend?"

"_Oui_."

"You're mad."

"No, you're mad."

"You're madder."

"Gee, I'm not going number 5 with you in a store."

**one minute later**

The shop attendant came up to us. "Is everything alright?" She was trying to do ½ with Dave.

"Actually, I was wondering which dress size I would have?"

"Er, _you_?"

"Yes."

"Er, eh, I think I would have to take your measurements.."

Dave grinned at me.

**five minutes later**

The girl is actually taking Dave's measurements! Would it be rude to laugh out loud? I think it would be.. It wouldn't be full of maturosity. And the sophisticosity – level of it wouldn't be very high either..

**three minutes later**

He keeps wiggling his hips around. She's started over a gazillion times already. I'm laughing like a loon.

**one minute later**

She got in a bit of a strop. "Would you keep still, _please_?!"

**two minutes later**

And still, she's dithering and blushing around like a div! Unbelievable.

**one minute later**

"I think you would be a wide medium, you should try a large, just to be sure.."

Dave looked at her from under his eyelashes, and gave her the gorgey smile. She went all red and divvish.

**one minute later**

I took off my shoe and slapped Dave on the arm. "You cheeky cat!"

"What? What?!"

**five minutes later**

I picked out a green dress with flowers, and a purple one with a black bow around the nunga's. The bow closes in the back, I suppose. That's going to look interesting.

**seven minutes later**

Dave's still in the fitting rooms.

"Dave? What's taking you so long?"

"Almost ready!"

**three minutes later**

"Gee, could you come here for a minute?"

**one minute later**

"Are you, er, decent?"

"Never, Gee, never."

"You know what I mean."

"I'm not naked or anything, just come here."

**one minute later**

"I can't get the zipper up." He's got the green one on.

"You look a bit like my grandvati's fiancée.."

He batted his eyelashes. "Aren't I gorgeous?"

"Yes, fab."

I zipped the dress up and got my camera out.

"Gee, I actually have a waist."

"I know, I can see.."

"It's quite funny."

"You actually look like a girl!"

Dave struck a pose.

**two minutes later**

We're laughing like loons on loon tablets.

**one minute later**

"You should try the purple one on.. I think your nunga's will look good in it."

"Do you think that now?"

"Yes, yes I think that."

"Only if you'll try it on too."

"No."

"What's your size?"

"A medium, but that.."

"You will try it on then."

**five minutes later**

I helped Dave into the dress.

"I liked the other one better.."

"This colour looks good on you, though.."

"It's purple."

"Yes, I can see that."

"You don't have enough Nunga for it, though.."

"You have plenty to make up for that. Your turn!"

"No. Let me take a picture first." I took his picture.

**two seconds later**

He took off the dress.

**one minute later**

He's wearing quite cool boxers. They're black with white skulls on them.

"Your boxers are.."

"Gangster?"

"Sure."

"Get out of your dress, Gee."

What?

**one minute later**

"Turn around!"

"Gee, I've already seen you in your undies."

"I don't care, turn around."

Then, I realized that every wall in the fitting room was actually made of mirror.

Dave realized it too, and grinned. "Okay, I'll turn around."

"Cheeky cat."

**one minute later**

I turned my front towards him, so he could only see my backside. That'll show him.

**one second later**

"Gee, what are you doing? That's just mean."

I turned my head towards the mirror and stuck out my tongue.

**ten seconds later**

I took off my black dress and slipped the purple one on. The zipper was on the side so I could do it myself (Ha.)

**five seconds later**

Dave turned around. "It looks better on you than on me, Kittykat."

"Could you tie my bow?"

He did some kind of cheeky grin. I turned around and he tied up the bow in the back. He looked me over and smiled.

"That dress is gorgeous on you, Gee."

"Fanks."

"No, seriously. You should buy it."

"Oh, no, that won't be strange at all as you tried it on first.."

He smiled and put his arms around my waist. He nuzzled my neck. I was starting to get jelloid.

"Is everything alright in there?" Dave let go of me. The girl opened the curtain and just stood there, looking at me.

"Oh, I see you decided to try the dress on yourself. Didn't it fit your friend alright?"

"It did, actually, but I thought it would be more my thing."

"Right, that would be qui.."

**one minute later**

She just stopped talking. She noticed Dave standing in his boxers and was staring at him. And went beetroot. "Oh, excuse me, I didn't realize.."

Sure you didn't.. Even though she was experiencing f.t/stormies off, she managed to do ½ to Dave. Wowie.

**ten seconds later**

We were snickering like idiots.

Dave said "She reminds me of someone.."

"Ellen."

He nodded.

**five minutes later**

We both got into our normal clothes and were heading towards the cash register.

"Gee, you should buy the dress."

"No."

"Why not?"

"I already bought a dress today. My Vati is going to make me ride with him in his ridiculous clown car, or at least try to kill me if he sees how much money I'm spending."

"I'll buy it."

"No."

"Yes."

"No, Dave, you're not spending money on me."

"Is it going to be the purple dress then?" 'Ellen' asked.

Dave gave her the dress. He turned to me and said "Wrong."

**At the cash register**

"Dave, at least let me pay half.."

He shook his head.

"Dave! I haven't done anything to deserve it. Let me pay for it."

He turned to me. "Georgia, after all I put you through past week, let me at least buy you something."

"You don't have to do that! I would have settled for a drink."

He took my face in his hands and looked into my eyes. "Gee, let me just do this for you. You can make it up to me later."

I went a bit jelloid, I think. I could barely nod.

"I love you, Gee. That's why you deserve it." He kissed me really softly. I heard 'Ellen' gulp. Ha.

**one minute later**

The dress was thirty-five pounds!

"Dave! Let me pay half!"

"No, Gee."

He gave 'Ellen' fifty pounds and received his change. She went beetroot when she touched his hand.

At least she gave me a bag.

**five minutes later**

Wandering on again.

**ten minutes later**

There's some kind of fountain ahead. It looks like some kids are taking a swim in it.

**five seconds later**

Sven, Rosie, Jools and Rollo are having a snog-a-thon in the fountain.

Yes, _in_ it.

**two minutes later**

"Gee, Dave! Where did you two go?" Jools yelled.

"Dress-shopping."

"So, you tried on some dresses?"

"No, Dave did, and he bought me one."

The people around were looking at us.

Jools just laughed and dove on Rollo.

**one minute later**

"So.. Fancy a quick swim in the fountain?" Dave asked.

I just looked at him.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Dave!"

He picked me up at my waist and carried me over to the fountain. I quickly threw my stuff down. Dave threw me in the fountain and dove on top of me.

**five minutes later**

We're doing group fountain snogging.

**one second later**

No, we're not all snogging each other. Jools – Rollo, Rosie – Sven, and me and Dave. Po and Hunky are nowhere to be found, though.

**ten minutes later**

We're all wet dogs now. Mrs. Wet Dog is still not here though.

**one minute later**

"Ro-Ro?"

"_Oui?_"

"Where's Jas?"

"She and Hunky went to do some sightseeing."

"_Non_."

"_Oui._"

"_Non!_"

"_Oui!!"_

Sven came running up and tackled Rosie into the fountain.

**five minutes later**

An old lady came walking up to us.

She handed us towels. "I don't want you kids to catch a cold. You look like you're having so much fun.."

We all nodded. Rosie muffled a quick "Thanks."

"You're welcome, dear, you're all so welcome! Just leave the towels in that red bin over there. I'll pick them up later. You lot have fun, yes?"

We all nodded.

**two seconds later**

It's actually an official towel bin. It has a sign next to it. We went over to read it.

**one minute later**

Apparently, it's tradition in this town to jump into fountains and have a snog-a-thon. I can see myself living here..

**one minute later**

Dave said, "I can see myself living here..". I looked at him.

"Kittykat, I know I'm gorgeous, but why are you staring at me?"

"I was just thinking that.."

"Huh."

He pulled me into his side.

**4.30 p.m.**

**Group bench sitting**

Jas and Tom came walking up.

"Where did you disappear to?" Jools asked.

"We went shopping for groceries."

"Oh, where'd you go to?" I asked. "Was the store on number 9?" Rosie and Jools said "Oo-er!"

Jas went beetroot and said "Shut up, Georgia. We're going to cook tonight!"

"What? We as in.."

"You and me."

"Gee, please. It will be fun."

"Say the words.."

"The what?"

"The 'I love you Georgia, you are my besty pally."

"No."

"You'll be cooking alone then."

"Okay.. I, er, love you Georgia, and you are my besty pally."

"Thank you."

She huffed.

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness! My sis wants to get on, but when she gets off (in about an hour) I'll go on with chapter 14! Jas'n'Gee - time, yay! D You know you want to R&R.. (: xx **


	14. Chapter 14

**Oh my God. 10 reviews for chapter 13, favs, story alerts, everything! I got into my mailbox this morning and I had 26 e-mails, all from ! :O I was squeeing like a madwoman, my Vati was like "Have you gone mad **_**again**_**? And why are you on the computer? It's nine in the morning, get dressed first!" I just ignored him. **

**Honestly, my Vati is a true portly one. He even has a moustache.**

* * *

**6.30 p.m.  
Back at the cabin  
Kitchen**

"Jas.. What are we cooking anyway?"

"I was thinking fish'n'chips and a salad.."

"Well, that doesn't sound so hard.."

"Yes, even you can do it."

Thanks besty pally.

**5 minutes later**

"Gee.. You know how to chop lettuce, right?"

"Of course. Who do you think I am?"

"Georgia."

"Is that an insult then?"

"Yes."

"Well, Jas.."

"What."

"Shut up."

**1 minute later**

"Georgia! You're supposed to cut the chunky piece out first!"

"Yes, Jas, I know.. I'm working in reverse."

"Reverse?"

"Yes."

"That's ridiculous and you know it."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"It just isn't, Jas, it just isn't!"

She looked at me.

**Ten seconds later**

"Is too."

"Shut up, Jas!" How can one person be so bloody annoying?

**5 minutes later**

I'm assigned to the tomatoes now. It's quite difficult, the tomato keeps rolling over.

**One second later**

Roll.

**One second later**

Roll.

**One minute later**

This tomato is clearly insane! It might make me go mad myself..

**Ten seconds later**

I stabbed the tomato with the knife and worked my way down. The seedy inside part slimed off everywhere, except on the cutting board itself.

**3 minutes later**

Cheese. I can cut cheese. I do it all the time. I might as well be Cheesy the Cheesefarmer from Hamburger-a-gogo land. I already have my horns, so..

**2 seconds later**

Brain! Shut up! Stop giving me disturbing thoughts that keep me off my cheese-duties!

**1 second later**

Did I just say "cheese-duties"?

Yes I did. I'm going mad.

**3 minutes later**

I put everything in a dish and mixed it up. Jas looked at the dish and had a minor tizz.

"You forgot the _cucumber_!"

"Oh, no Jas, the cucumber, how horrible of me, I'll never forgive myself, oh God, Jas, oh God!"

I dropped to my knees, just for the dramatic impact. Jas didn't get it, of course, and did a huff-glare combination at me.

"Stop it Georgia." She put the cucumber on my cutting board.

**one minute later**

Cucumber is easy! I wonder if I can do it faster.

**2 seconds later**

Yes!

**1 second later**

Oww. I cut my finger, it's gushing blood.

**1 second later**

Well, not gushing, but, you know.. Bleeding. A lot.

**30 seconds later**

Jas saw the blood and went into a strop. She yelled "Rollo, do you have a First Aid Kit?"

"Why, what did Georgia do now?"

"She cut her finger."

"Of course she did. Look in the bathroom cabinet."

What?!

**one minute later**

Jas is taking forever. How dare she leaving me bleed to death, my so called bestie.. I'll just put my finger in my mouth.

**one second later**

Hmm. Blood tastes a bit like metal.

**ten seconds later**

Dave came into the kitchen. He was looking at me sucking my finger. "What in the name of pants are you up to?"

"I just tried to cut the cucumber really fast, but I accidentally cut my finger.. No big deal."

"So.. You are sucking on you finger."

"_Oui. _Well, I was, before you so rudely interrupted my finger-sucking."

He smiled. "You do realize how rudey dudey that sounds to a mind like mine, don't you, Kittykat?"

Cheeky cat.

**one minute later**

Jas _finally_ came in with the band aid.

"Here you go, Gee."

"What took _you_ so long?"

"I couldn't find it, the only thing in the First Aid kit was a hump of moss. I had to look at it for a bit, so.. That took a little while."

"Right. I could have bleeded to death, Jas. Some bestie you are."

"Don't exaggerate, Gee, it's only a small cut."

"It's quite deep, Jas. Who knows what would have happened." Dave put in.

"Well.. Shut up."

She motioned toward my hand. I stook it out. She put the band aid around my finger.

"Thanks Jas."

She nodded.

**two minutes later**

Jas was frying up the fish. She let me do the chips. I had to butter up a flat, big pan, put the chips on them and shove it into the oven. That can't be too hard.

**one second later**

Or can it?

**five minutes later**

I shoved the buttered up flat pan into the oven. It had to "heat up" for a while.  
Whatever, Jas.

**ten minutes later**

Finally, Jas allowed me to get the flat pan out of the oven. She gave me a giganticibus glove, to protect my hand with.

**one minute later**

I can't move my hand! Stupid glove. If it was alive, I'd kill it.

**one minute later**

I spazzed the chips out of the oven. The pan almost tipped over a few times, but the chips didn't fall off. Hmm.

**one minute later**

I'll tell you why. The chips are stuck to the pan! Hahahaha!

**one minute later**

Jas is going ballisticisimus! Oh, what larks! She's gone all red and huffy!

"I told you to butter it up, didn't I?!"

"I buttered it up, Jas!"

"Well, why are the chips stuck to the pan then?"

"Jeez Jas, I don't know, maybe they don't want to leave the pan. It might be cozy in chips-land."

She huffed.

**one second later**

She said the most ridiculous thing known to humanity. She said,

"It's probably because of your lack of brain activity, you're not interested in anything besides snogging!"

"Maybe it's _your_ lack of interest, Jas. You're supposed to be my bestie, remember?"

She just looked at me.

**one minute later**

I got a spatula and scraped the chips off. They're not even that stuck to the pan!

**ten minutes later**

I only ruined about ten little chippies. No one died, right?

**one minute later**

I casually peeked at Jas's fish. It actually looks alright. Well, it did, before she started poking it like billio.

**One minute later**

"So.. We're having _scrambled_ fish then, Jas?" I asked in my sweetest tone.

She was _ignorez vous_'ing me. Typico.

**7.15 p.m.**

We served dinner. It looked presentable enough. Sven, Rollo, Dave and Rosie dug in immediately. Dave said "Jas, did you make scrambled fish? Where'd you get _that _recipe?"

She got all wide-eyed and did the look-at-Dave-look-at-Georgia – thing. I just shrugged.

**Ten minutes later**

It tastes quite good. Better than the stuff Mutti normally 'cooks', that is _le_ fact.

**Five minutes later**

Everyone, apart from Jas, has finished dinner. Jas is eating like she's elderly insane, vair, vair slow, that is.

**One minute later**

Double slow with knobs, if you think about it properly.

**One minute later**

We were all just staring at Jas, when Rosie said "What about desert?"

Sven looked at her. "Jah! Desert!"

He picked her up and took her outside. Madness personified.

**One minute later**

I'm not sure if I want desert, if desert is number-nine-with-Sven-in-the-bushes..

**One minute later**

I'm vair sure that I don't want desert now. The mental image is vair disturbing.

Thanks, brain.

**One minute later**

You're welcome, Georgia.

**One minute later**

OH MY GOD, SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP.

I've officially gone mad now.

**One minute later**

I might even have to go to a loony house. No!

**Five seconds later**

"Gee, what are you thinking about? Are you talking to your brain again?"

"What?!" How would Dave know about that? I really believe he has a mind reader thing going on, I really do..

"Well, if you're done talking, I thought we could take a walk to the lake."

**One minute later**

It's not that nippy noodles as it was the other day. I didn't bring my hoodie.

**One second later**

Dave brought the blanket, though. Oo-er, cheeky cat.

**Five minutes later**

We took off our shoes and are laying down now. Dave's left arm is under my neck. It doesn't sound that great, but it really is comfy.

**One minute later**

I'm seriously thinking about being an astrolo-whatsit. Stars are quite nice and twinkly.

**Ten seconds later**

I was zoning out for a bit, I think, because when I came "back", Dave was hovering over me.

**Five seconds later**

He's sitting on me, he's got my wrists pinned down on both sides of my head.

"Get off, you loon."

"Only if you'll do tig with me."

"Dave, I'm full of maturosity now."

"Well. I have no choice then.."

"What are you going to do now?"

"I'm staying right where I am."

He can't mean this.

Can he?

**Two minutes later**

Oh, he meant it.

**One minute later**

I pulled my knees up and tried to hit his back.

"Oh, you cheeky minx!"

He fell forward dramatically and snogged me.

**Two minutes later**

I nuzzled his neck and did a bit of lip nibbling. He got a bit limp and started to sink into me, when I rolled over to the left.

**One minute later**

I'm sitting on him now. I tried to pin his wrists down, but he's stronger than me, so he's pushing me up now.

**Five seconds later**

I just put my whole weight behind it and I fell right on him. That'll show him.

**One minute later**

Or snog him. One way or another. What a shame we can't have both..

**Three minutes later**

We're rolling around now. I would be laughing if I weren't snogging. This is so Jools'n'Rollo, it's unbelievable.

**Two minutes later**

Speaking of the devil. Or devils, in this case.

"Oy, calm down a bit, you two. Get a room!" Rollo was standing about two metres away with his arm around Jools. I could feel myself go beetroot, thank our good Lord Sandra that it's going dark already.

"Well, yeah, we were, er, well, er.." I was turning into a div!

Jools said "Steady, Ellen."

**One minute later**

Jools and Rollo are going for a swim in the undercrackers again. I'm just going to stay out of the lake tonight.

I won't let myself get talked over, no way.

**One minute later**

"Kittykat, please.. what if we go get some towels?"

"Okay.." Damn!

**Ten minutes later**

Oh my God! I'm wearing the black lacy undies! This is going to be fab.

**One second later**

On opposite day.

**One second later**

In opposite city.

**One second later**

In opposite-world, that is.

**One second later**

Shut up, brain!

**One minute later**

I took off my jeans. I was about to walk into the water, when Dave said "Are you going to swim in your t-shirt, Kittykat?" He was already in his boxers.

"Looks a whole lot like it."

"Would you do that to me?"

"What?"

"Take the sight of your nunga's away from me.." He grinned.

"Aren't you the cheeky one tonight.."

"If that would make you take your shirt off, yes." He made a face. "Oy, that sounded a bit rudey dudey."

"It _is_ rudey dudey, Dave."

**Ten seconds later**

"I'll take off my shirt if you turn around."

"Gee, I already saw you in your undies."

"But not in _these_ undies."

"There's no point in turning around if I'll see them anyway."

"But you won't be seeing them."

"Why not?"

"Turn around, Dave."

**One minute later**

Quiety mousey steps.. Little bitty mousey steps. Dave won't notice if I just..

**One second later**

Oww! Buggering ow! I bumped my toe into a stupid rock! I hate nature! I hate it!

I let out a small "Ow!"

**One second later**

"Gee, what are you doing?"

"Nothing!" Oh, bugger. He probably noticed me not being there.

"Where are you going?"

"Don't you dare to turn around!"

I ran off.

**One minute later**

I'll outrun him. This time, I will do it, I know I can.

**Three minutes later**

Wrong.

Dave jumped me from behind and pinned me to the ground. "Got you there, Kittykat."

I was just laying there, squished into the ground.

"You're mad, Dave."

"You ran off, Kittykat, don't you even start about assault and battery." He got up and sat on my bum. Ow.

"You mean to say that jumping your girlfriend can't be counted as assault and battery?"

"You're wrong, Kittykat, this is assault and battery."

And he squished me into the ground again. I groaned.

"I'll get off you if you play tig with me.."

"No."

"You can't say no to something you already started. You know you want to.. Bring out your inner child, Gee."

And actually, I did want to play stupid tig.

"Okay.."

"What's that?" He leaned in more.

"OKAY!"

He got off me.

**One minute later**

"As you were squished to the ground by your madman of a boyfriend.." he smiled at that "..I'll be it first. You get ten seconds."

"That's unfair! You're faster!"

"You better run for your life then.. You got ten seconds.."

**Running off**

I'm mad, mad I say. I'm actually running like a loon.

**One minute later**

I heard Dave go "RAWR!" behind me. I started running faster.

**One minute later**

I felt something vair mad against my bum.

"Tig."

Dave was laughing behind me.

**One minute later**

I turned around. Dave gave me a cheeky grin and laughed off. I ran after him.

**Two minutes later**

He tripped and fell over! Triumph!

**One second later**

I stuck my toe in his ear. "Tig."

He rolled over. "Aren't you going to help me up?" He batted his eyelashes.

"Vair feminine, Dave." I started running. I'm laughing like a loon. This actually is fun!

**One minute later**

Unbelievable. I've turned into a toddler. I must be mad.

But that's what you get, going out with someone called Dave the Laugh.

**One minute later**

In one instant, I was pinned to the ground again.

"Tig."

"Ow, fool."

He laughed.

"Go swimming with me, Gee."

"No."

"Why not?"

Because my undercrackers are a bit too much Sex Kitty today, the mad girl explained to her cheeky boyfriend.

As he actually _is_ cheeky boyfriend, I'm not explaining anything.

**Five seconds later**

I just said "Hahaha!" Actually, nothing was really funny, but it saved me a gazillion times, so it will again. Dave looked at me. I just went for his lips.

**Four minutes later**

Number 4, 5 and 6, with a sense of virtually number 8.

**Five minutes later**

Well, not exactly _virtually_..

**One minute later**

Dave stopped snogging me, and looked into my eyes.

"Lace, Sex Kitty?" he grinned.

I said "Ngungh." Brilliant, as always.

**Five minutes later  
In the lake**

I thought I might as well go swimming now. _Que-est-ce que le point? _

I'm actually beginning to wonder if there ever has been a point at all to begin with..

**Two minutes later**

We're in the middle of the lake now. I've got seaweed all over my feet.

**One second later**

Even though we're not in the sea.

**One second later**

We're in the lake.

**One second later**

What is it called then? Lakeweed? I can't imagine. That would be incredibly naff.

**One second later**

With knobs.

**One second later**

Oo-er.

**One second later**

Shut up, brain! Just shut up!

**One second later**

Dave put his arms around my waist and pulled me into him.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Well, there's seaweed between my toes."

"We're not in the sea."

"I know. That's what I said. Or thought."

He smiled.

"There's only one thing we could do about that."

**Ten seconds later**

He actually picked me up like a toddler! I'm laughing like a loon on loon tablets.

**One minute later**

He put me down on the blanket and crawled onto it in slow motion, panting like a fool.

"Are you adding dramatic effects, Dave?"

Suddenly, he held still in the middle of his path and looked at me.

* * *

**A bit of a cliffy, but it's ten to one (AM) now and I want to go to boboland. Soo, here you go! Don't worry, it's only madnosity and the mindreading thing going on..**

**R you make my day! xx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Three days, I'm so sorry!! I couldn't decide what to do for this chappie, I've got so many ideas but they won't work themselves out properly.. I decided I'm going to make this one a bit romantic and fluffy. I'm a bit girly and happy today, I'm so sorry, but I've had enough of the aggers..**

**74 reviews overall, you know you're awesome! **

* * *

**five seconds later**

Still looking at me. I looked back and raised my eyebrows. "What?"

**one second later**

"Tell me Dave. What's up your pants?"

"You _know_ what's up my pants, Kittykat." Cheeky cat.

"I mean what's up with the starey stuff, you loon."

"You look quite scrumptious now, Gee."

Drat. I forgot I was in my undies! How could I forget that? It's getting a bit nippy noodles anyway, so I put my t-shirt on.

"Anything else?"

"Well, sometimes I think we share a brain."

"Wrong."

"Why? Wouldn't you want to share a brain with the Vati? You must say that would be an honour."

"Well, you're vair pants indeedio, but I don't want your rudey dudey thoughts in my head."

"Wouldn't you now?"

"No, I wouldn't."

He rolled us over and was on top of me, leaning on his arms. "No rudey dudey thoughts at all, Sex Kitty?"

"Nope."

He nuzzled my neck and went up to my ear again and purred "Oh really?" I was about to go jelloid.

No brain, no! Don't go jelloid! I have to win this little game.

I pulled his arm from under him and rolled him over. I sat on his stomach again and pushed his shoulders down. He was shocked. I laughed a bit.

"Got you there, Hornmeister."

He shook his head. "Nope."

"Oh yes." I kissed his cheek and went down to his ear. I did a little bit of 6 ½ and 6 ¾, and I stopped. I had to giggle a bit at his face. He's gone jelloid, deffo.

"So, Hornmeister, what were you saying?"

"Er.. I.." He did smiley eyes at me. "You got me."

**one minute later**

I was still on top of him, we were just looking at each other. Suddenly, he pushed me off him and got up on his elbow. He was looking down on me and then kissed me really softly and then smiled at me. "Still strange that I can do that now."

"Aren't you a prankster. It never mattered if you could or couldn't do it, you still would."

He laughed. "Yes, sometimes I even surprise _me_." He wiggled his eyebrows.

I put my arms around his neck and snogged him.

**three minutes later**

I grabbed his face and tipped it back a bit, and I sucked on his lower lip. He did this moany thing, jelloidosity akimbo! Hahahaha!

**one second later**

Down, brain, down.

**one second later**

Oh, fab, I've got the mad brain.

**five minutes later**

He got up on one arm, looked at me and said "Wow."

What wow?

**one second later**

Wow, I love you?

Wow, great snog?

Wow, my back hurts like billio?

Wow, Gee, your conk is even more giganticibus from this angle?!

**one second later**

SHUT UP BRAIN!

**one second later**

It reminds me about the s'later fandango. I still haven't figured that one out..

**8 p.m.**

**Back at the cabin**

We came in to find Jas'n'Tom on the ground. _Normal_ couples would be snogging, but Jas'n'Tom were inspecting vole droppings or something utter naff like that.

**one minute later**

"Jas, what in the name of Buddha's giganticibus undercrackers are you doing?"

"I can't believe you actually put that in a sentence, Georgia.."

"Yes, I am vair impressive, I know that, Jas. Enough about me, though.."

She flicked her fringe. "We found moss on a tree root, and we thought it would be worth a closer look.."

Tom started too. "Yes, it's a very rare type of moss, you don't find it in this area that often."

I was nodding like a nodding thing and stroking my imaginary beard.

"Georgia, stop being silly! Just sod off if you're going to do nothing but mock us."

"Tatty bye then, _besty pally_." See how I emphasized the besty pally – part? That's bound to get her on a guilt trip like billio.

**five seconds later**

"Gee, wait, I shouldn't have yelled at you.."

"That's okay, Jas.. You can't blame yourself for your lack of social skills." Dave was doing a snorting thing behind me. I just walked off.

**two minutes later**

**sitting on the couch**

There's not much to do around here besides building fires, rambling in the woods, snogging, and, er, snogging..

**one minute later**

"There's nothing to do around here.."

"I know tons of things to do, Kittykat.."

"We could have a disco inferno.."

Dave got smiley eyed. "Yeah.."

"Did any of you bring music?"

"Rollo might have.."

**five minutes later**

Rollo is nowhere to be found.

I said "Let's check the bushes, he's probably doing God knows what with Jools."

**one minute later**

Me and Dave went outside and looked around for a bit..

**one minute later**

I looked in the car. They're in there, deffo.

**10 seconds later**

"Dave, they're here.." I whispered a bit.

"What? The car?"

"Yes, come here, it's hilarious." And it was. Jools and Rollo were mashed up in the back seat, snogging like billio. There obviously was number 7 going on, but it wasn't working out that well. Rollo kept bumping his elbows against the window, and Jools had her leg against the ceiling of the car.

I knocked on the window and pressed my nose against it. Rollo looked up and got spazoid. He bumped his head against the ceiling. Fab!

**two minutes later**

Jools and Rollo managed to get out of the car.

Dave said "Oy, having fun you two?"

Rollo attacked Dave. He got his arm around Dave's neck and pulled his head under his armpit. Dave got him at the waist and pulled him down to the ground.

**one minute later**

They're rolling over the ground now. Jools and I are laughing like loons on loon tablets.

**five minutes later**

Dave yelled "Oy, mate! We only came over to ask if you brought any music!"

Rollo just stopped pounding on Dave's back and said "Oh, yeah, I have some cd's in the car, we can play them in the dining room."

Dave pressed him to the floor again and sat on his head. Rollo kicked his back and they started all over again.

**ten minutes later**

Jools and I got the cd's and went inside. The lads are still fighting.

**three minutes later**

We flipped through the music. It's disco material..

**one minute later**

We played a cd that looked fast.

**8.45 p.m.**

Sven came barging in with his hump/girlfriend. I said "Sven, Ro-Ro, we're having a disco inferno. Are you in?"

Sven yelled "Jah, oh jah! Disco!" He set Rosie down on the couch and jumped her.

Jools and I just turned our faces away.

**five minutes later**

Dave and Rollo came stumbling in. They looked like cavemen.

Dave yelled "Born to be wi-ild!" I just looked at him.

**one minute later**

Dave ruffled my hair and yelled "Born to be wi-ild!" again.

"Sing it with me Kittykat! Born to be wi-ild!"

I sang it with him.

**one minute later**

Jas said "You're so silly."

I just looked at her.

**ten minutes later**

We're all pouncing around now shouting random things. Sven and Rosie even stopped snogging. Sven is jumping around like a madman. Jas'n'Tom are just being 'mature'.

**five minutes later**

How did I end up on Dave's back _again_?

**one minute later**

We're all humps now.. The lads are pretending they're hunchbacks. We're all laughing like loons. Even Jas'n'Tom joined in.

**two minutes later**

Rosie is snogging Sven whilst she's on his back. I don't know how they do it, but they do.

**five minutes later**

Dave was walking backwards and tripped. We crashed on the couch. Oww.

**one minute later**

He's still on top of me! His back is squishing my nunga's.

I said "Oy, you're squishing my nunga's!"

He just wiggled his shoulders. Ow!

**one minute later**

Bloody aggers! I swung my legs around his waist and pressed my heels into his stomach.

**five seconds later **

He spazzed off and yelled "You're gonna pay for that!"

I mouthed "Chav."

He did that naff thing, putting two fingers to his eyes and pointing at me.

**five minutes later**

Rosie dropped down next to me. "This is a hoot and a half, isn't it? I can't find my beard anywhere, though.. Have you seen it?"

"No.. Have you looked in your trousers?"

"Yes, they're not there.."

"Check Sven's."

Rosie walked off. Someone was shouting behind me. I was turning around when I was squashed to the couch once again.

**one minute later**

Dave and Rollo were on top of me, laughing like loons on loon tablets. They're buggering mad!

**one minute later**

I'm trying to get them off me, but they didn't move an inch! I grabbed the edge of the couch and pulled myself to it. Dave and Rollo rolled of me and fell on the floor.

**one minute later**

Hahaha! Rosie is on top of Sven, who is on top of Rollo, who is on top of Dave.

Jools jumped on top of Rosie, and the pile fell over. Dave is panting like billio.

**one minute later**

Is it possible to die laughing? I can't even sit up straight anymore.

**ten minutes later**

Lying down with my face in the couch.

**ten seconds later**

Dave jumped on top of me and fell off immediately. Hahaha!

**one minute later**

He's still on the floor.

**one minute later**

I got off the couch and helped him up. He was doing pretendy limping, so I had to help him get around.

**five minutes later**

I still have to hold him up. We're doing sideward-dancing.

**one minute later**

Everyone joined our sideward-dancing. Rollo and Jools fell over and are snogging on the floor. Do they have any pridenosity at all?

**half an hour later**

We're grooving along. This really is a hoot and a half. It reminds me of the camping fiasco a bit.

**one minute later**

Except that there are no tents involved.

**one minute later**

And Herr Kamyer and Miss Wilson aren't off snogging in the woods.

**one minute later**

Shut up brain! Stop rambling on about snogging teachers!

**ten minutes later**

Anyway, there's Sven involved deffo. He was jumping around and crashed through the door. He tumbled down the porch, on the ground, and is laughing like billio.

**one minute later**

We're all laughing like loons now. Rosie went over to help him up. Sven got up, swung Rosie over his shoulder and ran off. Rosie shouted, "Off for a quick snog now!".

Jas huffed. "Tart."

**10.15 p.m.**

Rollo lit the fire again, and we're all sitting round. Rosie had her beard on again.

I said "Ro-ro?"

"_Oui_?"

"Where did you find your beard?"

"It was in Sven's trousers, just like you said."

I looked at her.

"Rosie, when were you in Sven's trousers then?"

She started laughing hysterically.

**ten minutes later**

Jas'n'Tom are off to bed, they're going on a ramble at 6 tomorrow morning.

Six in the morning! Madnosity personified..

**five minutes later**

"Gee!"

"_Oui_?"

"I just got the best idea!" Oh no, everytime Rosie gets a 'best idea' it involves something utterly mad.

"What is it then?"

"A wedding rehearsal _au nuit_!"

"Ro-ro, _que-est-ce que le point?_"

"_Le point est_ that we're running out of time!"

"Rosie, the wedding is in eighteen years."

"That's my point! Now, let's get this thing on the ROLL!"

Rosie ran inside.

**one minute later**

Rosie came outside with the bison horns and the earmuffs. "Now, get your horns on, it's time to get jiggy!"

Time to get what?

"It's time to get jiggy? I can't believe you actually brought them, Rosie." I said.

Dave yelled "GROOVE ON GROOVSTERS!" and he put my horns on.

**five minutes later**

We're doing the viking hornpipe dance.. We're in our typical line-up, we fitted the boys in a second row. Rosie started humming the EastEnders tune in a vair loud way.

**three minutes later**

We all dropped to our knees and yelled "LAND AHOY!"

The only fly in the whatsit were Dave and Rollo who shouted "Nunga's ahoy!"

Sven said "Groovster peeps, that was good Viking dance, yes." And he snogged Rosie.

Dave grabbed my waist and pinned me down to the ground.

**one minute later**

"If you go on like that, I'll come home with a broken back."

"Yes, but your Mutti won't mind. She lurves me."

"I'm worried about my Vati, mister. He would kill you if you broke my back."

He actually looked terrified. He didn't let me go, though.

"I would never break your back, Kittykat. It's far too beautiful to break."

He rolled us over so I was on top of him and slid his arms around my waist.

He kissed me very softly and helped me up. "Would you accompany me at a stroll to the lake, missus?"

"Yes, sir."

He held out his arm, and I linked in.

* * *

**Please don't hate me!! I'm losing my Gee-speak-ability, I think.. :(**

**R&R! xx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Subscribers! If you all review this chappie, we'll have 104 reviews! That's over one hundred! Ohmigosh! I will virtually die of happiness if the reviews go over one hundred! **

**Thank you so much for your time and effort reading and reviewing this story, my lack of updating discipline must be annoying at some point. I think I'll do another chappie after this one. Once again, I got up at 5 in the morning thinking "OH MY GOD!", so I wrote my whole idea out. It's two weeks ahead of the story so, ugh. But I'll keep up, I promise. Last week has been busy but I haven't got much planned for the coming days, so you can expect normal updating, without hiatus-fandango's. Promise.**

* * *

**five minutes later**

**sitting against a tree**

Actually, Dave is sitting against the tree, I'm sitting against him. It's quite comfy. He has his arms right under my nunga's, and he's grinning like a madman.

I said "Oy, would you watch out for the nunga's, mister?"

He said "I'll watch out for them whenever you want."

"Cheeky cat."

**one minute later**

"My parents really want to meet you, Gee."

"Why?"

"Well, I came back from dinner with your elderly and told my mum about your Vati.. She thinks you must be insanity personified and she's very curious."

"So, your mum has a thing for freaks."

"Indeedio."

"I'm not a freak! My _dad_ is insanity personified, not me! I can be as normal as two normal things on a cruise to Normal City. I might as well be called Norma Normal, that's how normal I am!"

Dave just said "Hahahahaha."

"Oh, I'll show you, Dave the Laughylaugh."

**three minutes later**

"What's that Dave the Laugh - thing about anyway?"

"Well.." Oh, I don't want to talk about the decoy duck fandango! It's all just so poo..

If poo could multiply itself, and have knobs.. Well, double poo with knobs anyway!

Confusiosity.

Can't you just try, brain?

**one minute later**

"Well, when Robbie dumped me the first time with that letter.. He wrote that Tom had a mate who seemed good for me to go out with, which was you, and he said that you were quite a laugh."

I could feel him nod like a nodding thing.

"Stop nodding, you loon."

He put his chin on my shoulder and started nodding like a madman. It tickled like billio.

**two minutes later**

Tickly bears. We're both spazzing around and laughing like loons on loon tablets.

**one minute later**

I'm on top of Dave, trying to pin him down. Fat chance..

He grabbed my waist and just lifted me off him. He leaned up on his arm and looked at me. I was staring at him like a staring thing.

"What?"

"You're.. strong."

He smirked at me. "Yes, but then I am, as you know, _the_ Vati."

"Don't forget Jack the Biscuit.."

"How could I have forgotten old Jack!"

"It might be because of your madnosity."

"_My _madnosity? _You_'re the mad one here."

"When will you finally see that _you_ are the mad one?"

"Never, because you are madder, deffo." He said 'never' in slow motion.

"You're such a chav, Dave."

"Well, as long as you're the mad one."

"Well, I love you."

Ha!

**one second later**

Unbelievable that I just said that.

I just said it.

Just like that.

How strange.

**one second later**

Is my maturosity finally popping up? (oo-er!)

**one second later**

Oh, what larks. I surprise myself with my hilariosity sometimes! My maturosity popping up, that can't be!

**one second later**

Or can it?

**two minutes later**

Dave's just looking at me now.

"What?"

He didn't say anything, but raised his eyebrows.

"What, Dave?"

He still didn't say anything, just stared.

"_Dave_!" I snapped my fingers in front of his face, I saw it in a naff movie.

**one minute later**

I can't believe the naff-finger-snapping thing actually worked! He snapped out of it and dropped down on his back. "Just.. give me a minute."

"I already gave you three, you loon. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, Gee. Everything's right.."

"What's wrong with everything being right?"

"Nothing, everything being right just feels so right.."

"So, what's wrong with everything feeling right because everything's right then?"

He looked at me full of confusiosity. "Er, I'm quite confused now."

"Indeedio."

**one minute later**

He was still laying flat on his back, staring up to the sky. I climbed over him and straddled him. I lowered to his face and looked him in the eyes.

"What's the matter?"

"My brain just tuned out for a minute when you said that." He looked a bit ashamed, but smiley.

**one second later**

Oy! He can't possibly mean.. Oh my God!

"You went jelloid?"

"I did what?"

"Go jelloid!"

"Er, gone mad again, Gee?"

"I made you go jelloid! I didn't even have to do anything, just talk!"

He just looked at me as if I was came falling out of a loony house in the sky. Sitting on him, and so on.

"I'm not mad, Dave."

"I didn't say anything!"

"You were thinking it all the same."

He gave me a cheeky smile. "Well, you _are_ mad."

"Wrong. _You_'re mad, deffo."

"No, no. You are the mad one."

I snogged him.

**three minutes later**

Whilst nibbling my lips, Dave rolled us over so he was on top of me. Déjà whatsit.

**five seconds later**

I know what it is! Déjà..

**one second later**

It surely isn't 'My brain has come back from Loony Ville."

I think it liked it's vacation there a lot, and decided to retire. Just reside there, hang out a bit.. Probably nicer weather in Loony Ville.. The weather here in Billy-Shakespeare-a-gogoland isn't that great anyway. I can actually see where my brain is coming from..

**five seconds later**

Oh my God! Shut up shut up shut up! Stupid inner monologue.

**one second later**

Déjà vu!

**one second later**

Déjà vu then.

**one second later**

SHUT UP BRAIN! FOCUS.

**three seconds later**

Oh my God! I've deffo gone mad now! I might even have to go to a loony home!

Every time I go mad, Dave the Laugh is miraculously involved in it.

**one minute later**

Hmm. He's deffo involved when I get the snogs of my life.

4 and 5..

**three minutes later**

With a hint of 6. Yummy scrumboes.

**one minute later**

I slid my hands under his shirt again. My hands aren't that cold now, so he didn't have a spaz attack. I rubbed his back a bit and grabbed his shoulders. I pulled him tighter to me.

**three minutes later**

I nibbled his lips! _I_, Georgia Nicolson, nibbled Dave the Laugh's lips!

Does that make me Georgia the Laugh now?

**one second later**

Don't even start, brain. I'll duff you up.

**one second later**

Dave did a small moany-thing and went a bit limp into me. Jelloid! Hahahaha!

**one second later**

Well, everything's evened out then. Dave's gone jelloid, and I have the tick of the Mad Brain again. Fab.

**one minute later**

Owie. Squished nunga's akimbo.

I pushed Dave a bit, he fell off me.

**one minute later**

I sat up and looked at him. He was just laying there with his eyes closed.

"Dave?"

"Hmm?" And I thought I was mad. At least I'm on this planet..

I lied down next to him and put my chin on his chest, facing him. He put his arm around me.

**two minutes later**

He slid his hand under my shirt and is rubbing small circles on my lower back. It's vair relaxing.

**one minute later**

I might doze off for a bit.. I can feel the exhaustinosity wearing off on me.

**one minute later**

No! I'm not dozing off on the chest of someone called Dave the Laugh. Who knows what could happen?

**one minute later**

Well, I won't know, that's for sure. I am **not** falling asleep.

Do you hear that brain? Not. Falling. Asleep.

**an eternity later**

Dave is sprawled over the ground, and I'm tangled up in him. What happened?

**one minute later**

Poo.

We both fell asleep underneath the tree. Typico.

I have no idea what time it is and I don't have a watch. Dave doesn't either.

**five minutes later**

I think he has a mobile though.. Other than pitiful people who's so-called parents are too bloody old-fashioned to get their daughter a mobile phone, i.e. me, Dave does have a cell phone, thank our Lord Sandra.

Well, a bit. It's not like my life's depending on what time it is.

**one minute later**

It could depend on it though. It could be 5 or something, Jas will have a strop to end all strops if I get in too late.

Or early, it's just how you put it.

I'll be dead anyway.

I just have to get Dave's phone out of his pocket without him waking up.

**ten seconds later**

Got it!

**3.35 a.m.**

Oh, bloody buggeration! I'll be deader!

**five minutes later**

I already have the mental picture of Mrs. Huffy Knickers, getting into her huffmobile, happily huffing off to Huff Land, to accompany her fellow Huffians.

**one minute later**

Why do I have a mental picture of Jas in my head anyway?

Brain, BEHAVE!

**five minutes later**

We should get back.

**one minute later**

I shook Dave's shoulders a bit. No response.

**one minute later**

Shook it harder.

**one minute later**

I tried to poke his ribs.

**one minute later**

Got on top of him, if I squeeze all the air out of his lungs he'll have to wake up to breathe, right?

**five seconds later**

Wrong. He just rolled over vair agressively so I fell off, rolled back, and carried on sleeping.

**one minute later**

Bugger! There's no way I can get Dave to wake up!

**one minute later**

I straddled him vair quiety. Quiet as a little mousey.

**one second later**

If a mouse would squish her boyfriend to get him to wake up, that is.

I don't think mice would do that.

Or maybe they do.

**one second later**

Why in the name of arse am I rambling on about voles? I refuse to turn into a Jas.

**one second later**

Managed to climb over Dave a bit. I put my hands in his hair and started a number 4.

**thirty seconds later**

He slipped his arm around my waist. Cheeky cat! He was doing pretendy sleeping!

**one second later**

But how did he know I was going to snog him?

**one second later**

He could be sleep-snogging..

**one minute later**

Definitely _not_ sleep snogging. This is wild snogging. He's pressing me into him. I did 6¾ and 6½. He did the moany thing and nibbled my lips. Jelloid.

**one minute later**

I've got my hands all over his hair. He's going to look like a madman of the forest.

Sven.

**one minute later**

I don't want him to look like Sven! I stopped messing up his hair and slid my hands up his shirt again.

**one minute later**

Yummy scrumboes. Dave's snogging the living daylight out of me. He better be awake now.

**five minutes later**

A bit of 6 with a hint of 7, and I could sense quite a bit of the virtually number 8.

**one minute later**

Dave stopped snogging me and did the nose-rubbing thing again. We were silent for a moment, just doing the starey-eyes thing.

He mumbled "Er.. What time is it?"

"It's probably four-ish."

"Seriously though." He got his phone out and looked at the time. He got full of confusiosity. "How did you know?"

"Nature sleeping has turned me into Mystic Meg of the forest. I can do anything."

"Anything, huh?" He gave me the cheeky smile.

"Erlack, Dave. Don't make me say oo-er."

He laughed. "Let's get back already. Jas is going to go ballistic at you when she finds out."

I just looked at him.

**back at the cabin**

We sneaked in. Sneaky, quiety, like little mouseys.

**two minutes later**

It's amazingly dark in here.

Dave was pathetically trying to get on his jim-jams' bottoms, but he couldn't see. His foot got stuck and he fell over, right on top of Sven and Rosie.

**one minute later**

Sven jumped up like a madman, which he is, and started pouncing around like a chav.

"Oy, fight you bastard!"

Rosie was awake now too, laughing like a loon.

Dave said "Sven, shut up, it's me." Sven picked Dave up and took him outside.

It was too late. Jas had already woken up and went ballisticimus. "Georgia, where were you? You can't just stay away a night, you're just so immature!"

"Jas, we were over at the lake and fell asleep, stop your huffmobile already!"

"Anything could have happened! Anyone could have been out there and you'd have been there all by yourself and.."

"Jas, Dave was there.."

"Yes, but do you count on Dave to protect you? Dave, as in Dave _the Laugh_?"

"If some kind of bear or dangerous _vole_ would've come chase us I would just run away."

Rosie said "Gee."

"Ro-ro."

"You could never beat a bear.."

Jas joined in. "Yes. Knowing you, you would probably trip and fall on your face, or suddenly bump into a trashcan and bin yourself!" She started snorting like a loon.

Rosie said "Georgia, _que-est-ce que le point_ anyway?"

"_Le point_ is that I'd just have to beat Dave. I would have nothing to worry about when the bear got to him first.."

Rosie nodded and got out her beard.

"_Oui, oui_. But would you really do that to beloved Mr. Laughylaugh?"

"That wouldn't be fair, Georgia."

"All is fair in love and war, Jazzy Spazzy."

I was on the way to my bag when I noticed two people missing.

"Ro-ro?"

"_Oui_."

"Where did Jools and Rollo go?"

Jas said "Oh my God."

**one minute later**

We all just sat down on the couch. Tom hasn't woken up yet.

**five minutes later**

Dave and Sven quite literally came barging in, i.e. they fell through the door, and woke up Tom.

Sven ran over to Rosie and sat on her lap.

"Hey, where's Rollo?" Dave said.

"Went off with Jools, having a snog-a-thon in the woods." Ro-ro said.

I said "Ooooooo-er!" Jas giggled.

Ro-ro flexed both of her hands and waved them in my face. We were laughing like loons on loon tablets. Madnosity personified.

The lads were just staring at us like we're mad. Which we are.

* * *

**That's it for today! It's 12.21 now and I'm going to bed. I'm vair tired. I'm wrapping up the cabin stuff soon, all they do is snog, really, and it's getting boring, at least for me it is.. **

**And think about Rosie's hand-thing. Do it yourself. You'll see what I mean.**

**Ooooo-er! I'm not going to write anything more than 8 though. I'm a tad bit embarrassed by writing 8 out already, so anything more would be disastrous, definitely. **

**Don't forget to R&R! xx**


	17. Chapter 17

**It's been raining so much today. The Netherlands can be so poo at times, seriously. A praise chorus by Jimmy Eat World has beamed me up a lot today. ****The start of this chappie is going to be mad rambling for the most part. I'm just taking off into all the idea's for the Swiss Family Mad. ****And don't forget the Swiss Family Mad – in law. (Well, sort of. Dave's family, in any case.) **

**Dave's last name was never mentioned in the books, so I'm giving him a common name. I thought it actually sounded quite good. (Yes, I've said it aloud a billion times. I've been 'testing' last names like this all day..) **

* * *

**thursday october 20****th**

**1 p.m.**

We're leaving at 4. I'm vair, vair tired.

**one minute later**

Poo. I'm not getting up anytime this year.

**one minute later**

Make that this century.

**one minute later**

But of course, you always have a fly in the whatsit, i.e. Jas.

"Georgia, get up! We still have to pack and clean the cabin!"

"_We?_"

"Yes, I volunteered to do the cleaning, and you're going to help me."

"Wrong."

**five minutes later**

Jas can be vair violent concerning the sleeping part of the English population, i.e. me.

She didn't even let me get dressed properly!

**one minute later**

I'm cleaning in my jimjams.

**ten minutes later**

Jas made us clean the bathtub, even though we hadn't used it. It looked like it hadn't been cleaned in a billion years.

**one minute later**

It hasn't been used in a billion years either! I tried to turn the water on. All that came out was brown stinky stuff. Jas nearly got a f.t., I just gagged.

**3 p.m.**

I'm never cleaning anything again. Jas tried to make me wear plastic gloves, but I politely refused. They were pink and slippery, and reminded me of Uncle Eddie.

**one minute later**

And who wants Uncle Eddie on their hands?

Not me, that is _le_ fact.

**ten minutes later**

My hands have gone raspy because of the stupid bleach.

Ow.

**five minutes later**

**packing**

Still in my jimjams..

**one minute later**

Bugger.. The dress doesn't fit in my bag.

**one minute later**

I'll just put it in the bag and take it like that. Once again, I've surprised myself with my geniosity.

**two minutes later**

Oh poo! Mrs. Big Pantaloonies has used the bag for the trash.

**one minute later**

I'll figure it out later. This is so annoying.

**two minutes later**

I made Jas do it. I said "Jazzy, can you help me with my bag?"

"No, I'm not helping you with anything. You made me do everything for you at the camping trip already."

"Yes, I agree, I'm a genius.."

"Shut up Georiga, I'm not helping you."

"But Jas, I helped you clean the cabin! Look at my hands!"

"You should have worn the gloves.."

"Just look at them!"

"No!"

I waved them in her face.

"Ugh. I'll do it then."

**five minutes**** later**

Jas is repacking my bag. Ha.

**one minute later**

Jas couldn't do it either!

**ten minutes later**

I threw a lot of stuff out of my bag, and rearranged it. My makeup bag didn't fit in.

Bugger.

**five minutes later**

"Georgia, we're leaving in ten minutes!"

Bugger!

**one minute later**

Dave popped up. "Gee, it's ten to four and you're in your jimjams."

"Yes, I had already noticed that." He grinned. "My stuff doesn't fit in my bag anymore. The dresses take up a lot of space.."

"Put one on then."

"It's nippy noodles outside!"

"You can have my jacket then."

"But you'll be cold."

"I'll have you to keep me warm.." He grinned. Cheeky cat.

**two minutes later**

I put on the dress with black ballet flats. Basic makeup, i.e. concealer, foundation, mascara, eyeliner, and a bit of lip gloss.

**five minutes later**

I got my bag and walked outside. It's so bloody cold, I hate England!

**one minute later**

I put my bag on the ground and sat on it.

The rest of the Gang did the same.

**one minute later**

The lads already packed up the car. We're waiting on Jools's dad to show up. Jools is nowhere to be found though. When we woke up, she and Rollo were there for a bit, but went off soon after.

**one minute later**

Suddenly, Dave was behind me and draped his jacket over my shoulders. I smiled at him.

**five minutes later**

Jools's dad showed up. I wanted to give Dave his jacket back, but he said "Keep it, Kittykat."

He stroked my hair and gave me a peck on the lips.

"I'll drop by later to pick it up." He winked.

**In the car**

The trip was fun, but I'm glad to be going home in a way.

**one minute later**

I can't believe I just said that.

**one minute later**

Oh buggeration! I forgot my bag!

**five minutes later**

**back at the cabin**

The lads hadn't left yet. They were laughing like loons on loon tablets. I slumped towards my bag, snatched it up and went back to the car.

There's always a way for me to make an utter prat out of myself, that's simply _le_ fact.

**five**** minutes later**

**car**

I'm forced to sit in between Jas and Rosie, and Jas is in full prat-mode.

"Ooh! Look at the scenery here, it's breathtaking.." and "Ooh, when we and Hunky went on a ramble we found a special-formed rock, Tom said it might be a fossil! Exciting, isn't it?"

These are just two examples of what I have to put up with, every bloody day of my so-called life.

**twenty minutes later**

I saw the sign for Brighton! I've never been more excited to see a traffic sign, that is a fact.

**seven minutes later**

My neighbourhood, my neighbourhood!

**ten **_**long**_** seconds later**

The longest ten seconds of my life. Jas tried to squish as much rubbish in one sentence as was humanly possible. And it still wasn't enough!

"Gee, I'll call you tonight, I have so many things I haven't told you yet!"

I just patted her shoulder and got out of the car.

**4.45 p.m.**

**mad headquarters****  
i.e. home**

I walked into the house, and Uncle Eddie immediately came storming at me. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!"

He's in his undercrackers.

I just looked at him and went on to my room.

**one minute later**

"**my" ****room**

"GEORGIA! Why did you tick off Uncle Eddie like that?!"

"Welcome home, Georgia, how was your trip? Had a good time?"

"Don't you be so bloody cheeky."

He went off.

**three minutes later**

Mum came up. "Welcome home, love.. Your dad has had a bit too much of the vino tinto, if you know what I mean.." She laughed a bit.

I looked at her.

"Anyway, I'm over to one of my aerobic mates.. Tatty bye."

**one minute later**

I wonder if Jools and Rollo got up to number 10 last night (or this morning, what do you call it?)

And if they didn't, what in the name of arse _were_ they doing then?

**one minute later**

Uncle Eddie came storming into my room, did an impression of a wild elephant, and went off.

**one second later**

No, seriously. He made a snout with his arms, did an elephant sound, and ran off.

**one minute later**

_Que-est-ce que le point_ in having a room for yourself when fat bald blokes come storming in every other minute?!

I hate my life.

**ten minutes later**

Dave has to be home now.. I'll just ring him.

**one minute later**

Why in the name of our holy Lord Sandra would Uncle Eddie pull the phone cords out? I can't believe how poo my life is!

**five minutes later**

I'll just walk over to Dave then..

**one minute later**

I don't even know where he lives.. Bugger.

**7 p.m.**

Mum still isn't in. I'm getting a bit peckish.

**five minutes later**

**kitchen**

I made myself a sandwich.

Let me tell you what's on it.

Nothing.

Because that's the content of the fridge at the moment.

**7.30 p.m.**

**bed of hunger**

Same bat time.

Same bat place.

**one minute later**

Same bat Vati storming in and storming out for no special reason at all.

**one minute later**

No, seriously, he stormed into my room, looked around like a mad koala, and stormed right out again.

**one minute later**

Someone has gone mad, and it's not me this time.

**ten minutes later**

The doorbell rang. Vati and Uncle Eddie are downstairs, they'll open the door..

**one minute later**

Wrong. The doorbell rang again, and Vati yelled "Georgia, open the door will you?"

**stumbling down the stairs**

When will Vati finally see that I _will not_?!

**one minute later**

Luckily, Sandra's on my side today. Dave was at the door. I almost jumped him.

"Thank God."

"Well, hellooo to you too, Sex Kitty." He looked me over.

"What?"

"That dress looks really good on you."

"Technically speaking, it's _your_ dress.."

He smiled.

"Anyway, I came to get my jacket, and maybe a quick snog?"

"Can we just get out of this bat place? My Vati has gone mad and Uncle Eddie's in his undercrackers."

Right at that moment Uncle Eddie came bashing into the hallway. I could hear that one song playing, 'I want to be your underwear' by that bloke, Bryan Adams. That song is oh so popular with the baldy-o-grams, the Vati-o-grams, and so on. You get my point, I hope.

**two seconds later**

Uncle Eddie screamed "And I wanna be.. YOUR UNDERWEAR!" and swung around his undercrackers.

**five seconds later**

Oh my giddy God! I was so busy rambling on to myself that I didn't even notice.. He's in his nuddy pants. You could see his.. dangling participle..

Dave shoved his hand in front of my eyes.

"Well hello Georgia! Who is your gentleman friend?"

"Uncle Eddie, why don't you just put away _your_ gentleman friend first.."

"I don't have to be ashamed of anything, you silly girl. The ladeez at the club absolutely _love _this part of the act." He started jumping around, shaking his bum.

**one minute later**

I snatched Dave's jacket and my flats, and ran out of the house barefooted.

Dave ran after me, laughing like a loon on loon tablets.

We sat down on the wall, I had to get my shoes on.

"Oh my giddy God's pyjamas, Georgia. Is he really related to you?"

"Yup.."

"Really related, as in blood related?"

"Most definitely."

"From which side?"

"My Vati's."

"Clearly."

"You must mean clearly insane."

"Deffo."

**five minutes later**

We linked arms.

Dave asked with a posh accent "So, Miss Georgia, where do you want to go?"

"I'm not sure, David. I would like to see your house, as I don't really know where that is.."

"Haven't you been at my house before?"

"I don't think so.. I can't remember in any case.."

"Well, I would love to take you there, but not today.."

"Why not?"

"Your mum's there and as you don't want to be anywhere around your mad family.."

"Oh my God."

**five minutes later**

Turns out that my mum and Dave's mum have 'befriended' each other quite well. Fab, utterly fab.

**one second later**

So fab, that I might even die of the fabulosity of it all.

**one second later**

Yup, that's deffo an impression of how fab it is.

**one second later**

Fabbity fab.

**one second later**

Shut up brain!

**one minute later**

I decided to let my maturosity have the upper hand in this.

And it's vair nippy noodles outside.

"Dave, we could go to your house. I don't mind my mum being there, she's not the one pouncing around in the nuddy pants."

"If only she would.." I slapped his arm.

"You don't fancy my Mum, do you?"

"I might.." He smiled.

**two minutes later**

"So, who's looks did you get?"

"What?"

"Who do you look the most like, your mum or your dad?"

"A bit of both, I guess. I take more after my dad, though."

"So your dad is the mature version of you?"

"Er, probably.."

"Excellent."

Dave stopped walking. "Keep your red bottom reigned in around my Vati! He might have a thing for mad girls."

"Oo-er, I hope so. A mature version of you, that_ has_ to be interesting.."

"No flirting with my dad."

I wanted to say "I don't think you're the one to decide that, mister.".

I only got to "I don't th..." when he snogged me.

**five minutes later**

I feel like jumping him and snog the living daylight out of him. We're in the middle of the street. Why?

**one minute later**

I slid my hands up his shirt in the front, just a bit. He did a moany thing and stopped snogging me.

"Let's just _run_ to my house.."

I laughed. "Cheeky cat."

**two minutes later**

**Dave's house**

It looks like a normal house. I don't know why I'm so surprised about the normalosity.

He _is_ Dave the Laugh, after all.

**one minute later**

Dave took my hand and lead me into the house. As we walked in, we heard something that sound like a hyena-version of the old fisticuffs at dawn.

Dave said "Be careful Kittykat, there might be a crime spree going on."

"There would be, if mad hyena's would form gangs.."

He smiled and grabbed my waist from behind. "Keep walking, keep walking, I've got your back."

**two seconds later**

I tripped and fell down. Dave fell on top of me.

**one minute later**

**living room**

We eventually made it into the room. We found my mum and Dave's mum laughing like loons.

Typico.

**one minute later**

Dave had his arms around me again. Our Mutti's 'composed' themselves and were looking at us. I said "Well, hello to you too, dear Mutti. How lovely to see you again!"

"Decided to run out too, love?"

"Mum, uncle Eddie was in the nuddy pants. I _had _to."

Mum nudged Dave's mum and said "You know my brother-in-law, Eddie, he's the baldy-o-gram.." They started giggling like loons.

**five minutes later**

Still giggling. Dave and I just shuffled into the kitchen and sat down there.

**one minute later**

The Mutti's came into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry dear, I haven't really introduced myself. I'm Emily Johnson." Dave's Mutti shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Johnson, I'm Georgia Nicolson." Mum nodded at me in approval.

"You can call me Emily, dear. Such good manners your girl has, Connie, you've raised her well."

I just looked at Mutti. She raised her eyebrows.

My mum, raising me? When did that happen?

**two minutes later**

The Mutti's rambled off. I said "Your Mum's quite the comedy genius, I see where you get it from."

"I know, I know." He patted his shoulder. "I've done a great job, haven't I?"

I smiled. "Whatever, Dave. She seems too normal to be your mum. I expected a mad woman of the forest, or at least a Rosie look-a-like."

"Yes, I've been wondering for a long time, what are Rosie's parents like?"

"They're Norm and Norma Normal. They're the most decent people of our neighbourhood."

"I can't imagine. What kind of mad people must live in your neighbourhood then?"

"Er.. Sven's Viking family, Oscar the Blunderboy, Mark Big Gob, Jas.."

"I see.."

"Of course you have the Next Doors, Ellen, and you. Well, I used to think your family must have been madnosity personified, but now.. I'm not sure."

"My mum was behaving quite well, I agree, but you haven't met my Vati yet.."

* * *

**I've actually written more for this chappie, but this already is 2700-something words and my head is starting to ache a bit. **

**I'll tell you right now, Dave's Vati is madnosity personified, put not in the bald perv way (Uncle Eddie). **

**R&R! (if you still think I deserve it for breaking off the chappie. mhehe.) **

**xxxx**


	18. Chapter 18

**101 reviews! I'm so proud. Thank you so much for your support and love for this story, I hope I get the same for my next.**

**Yes, I'm rounding it up today. I'm out of idea's for this fanfic, I'm starting a new one. I'll post it's first chapter today, or tomorrow. I hope you'll at least give it a try. **

**It will be 'Team Dave', I mean DUH. **

**Thank you **_**so**_** much for your support and love for this story. I lurve you!**

**So, here's the last chappie of God's pyjama's, what were you thinking?! Enjoy. **

**And review. (: **

* * *

**8.15 p.m.**

**Dave's room**

Dave's room is quite cool, if you look past the heaps of clothes and school books laying around. At least he doesn't have a pile for his undercrackers, like Vati has.

**one minute later**

Go away, Vati. This is snogging headquarters, not hello-mad-Vati-headquaters. And even if it was, you wouldn't be invited. You're poo and you chased me out of the house soo..

**one second later**

SHUT UP BRAIN.

**one minute later**

I think I'm being the typical girlfriend, walking around his room and picking stuff up. Dave's sitting on the bed, staring at me.

**five minutes later**

Oy! A mysterious green book..

**one minute later**

"Give that to me, Kittykat.."

"Why, what is it?"

"Er.. Nothing. Just give it to me."

I made an attempt to open it, but Dave jumped on me and grabbed the book.

"It's my diary."

"Oh my God! You have a diary?!"

"Er, yes.." He went a bit blushy.

I didn't know that boys had diaries! They are an utter mystery, that is _le_ fact.

Dave was cradling the diary and put in in a drawer.

**one minute later**

I sat cross-legged on his bed.

"What do you write in it then?"

He sat down opposite of me.

"I obviously can't tell you, that's what it's for. Secret things. You wouldn't know."

"I would.. I have a diary."

His eyebrows shot up a mile and a half. "Do you?"

I nodded. "But things I write in there are not especially secret. I write everything in it."

"So, you wouldn't mind me reading it?"

"Er, well.. I would.."

He smiled. "Why would that be then, Kittykat?"

"Well.. Sometimes my brain goes out of control and I don't want anyone to know what's going on in there. Not even you, even though you are madnosity personified."

"_You_'re madnosity personified, you're the one rambling on to yourself.."

"That's why I don't tell you things like that. And besides, you're the one who's nickname is Dave the Laugh. That has a reason.. I didn't even know your last name before your mom told me hers."

"You didn't?"

"No. You were introduced to me as Dave the Laugh, not as Dave_ Johnson_."

Dave had a lauging spaz to end all laughing spazzes.

"Unbelievable.."

**two minutes later**

Laying down. I have my head on Dave's chest and he has his arms around me.

**one minute later**

He's rubbing circles on my back again. I'm not dozing off this time.

**one minute later**

Not. Dozing. Off.

**one minute later**

What is going to keep me from dozing off?

**one minute later**

I snogged him.

He rolled us over so he was on top of me again.

**two minutes later**

4, 5, 6..

**five minutes later**

Number 8! Official number 8 because it _is_ in bed this time.

**three minutes later**

We stopped snogging. Dave looked into my eyes and I went a bit jelloid.

**one minute later**

Dave's Vati walked in! Dave fell off the bed.

**one minute later**

Dave's Vati started laughing like a loon on loon tablets and said "Your mum already said you kids were up here. Hahahaha!" He had a very deep laugh, not like my Vati, who sounds like an utter twat when he laughs. A twat with a badger on his lip, that is. Dave's Vati seems normal..

**one minute later**

Wrong.

"So there's a lot of snogging going on between you two eh? I don't want any funky business up here, if you know what I mean." He did a bit of the wink, wink, nudge, nudge thing and laughed his head off again. Dave went beetroot. I just stared at him.

Dave's Vati walked over to me and said "You must be the infamous Georgia." I nodded. "I've heard só much about you!" I looked at Dave. He just looked away.

"I'm Ben Johnson, Dave's dad."

"Er, nice to meet you."

He did smiley eyes. "Oh, it's great to finally meet you too, dear! Dave, you could learn a tad bit about manners from your girlfriend here. I like her." He winked at me. "Well, you kids just go on snogging then, or whatever you were up to!" He bantered out of the room.

**one minute later**

I said "Well.. Your dad sure is.. happy."

Dave lay on the floor, face down. I sat on his back.

"Dave, it's okay. You don't have to be embarrased, my Vati wears lederhosen and grows a badger on his lip. Your Vati has none of that."

**one minute later**

I messed up his hair and lay down beside him.

He turned his face towards me. "It's just that.. I've talked a lot to my dad.."

I raised my eyebrows. He said "About you."

"Oh."

"And, for him to finally meet you.. I'm glad he likes you."

"Why wouldn't he? I'm marv."

"You're fab, even."

I kissed him. "So, is there anyone else who can storm in and interrupt our snogfest?"

"My brother, Philip."

"Oh, well."

I snogged him.

**six minutes later**

"Snogging on the _floor _then, Davey? I thought you would have a bit more class up your bum."

I looked up. I saw a spotty and taller version of Dave. "My foot will be up _your_bum if you don't bugger off, Phil."

'Phil' looked at me and did a smiley thing. "Oy, you must be Georgia."

"Er, yes."

"I'm Philip, Dave's brother."

Dave looked at him. "Bugger off, Phil, stop checking out my girlfriend."

Phil went beetroot and buggered off.

**one minute later**

I was laughing like a loon. "Seriously, checking me out, hahahaha! Your comedic geniosity runs through the family.."

Dave said "You _are_ gorgeous, you know."

"I'm not."

"You _are_."

"Have you seen my nose lately?"

"Every day, Georgia, every day. Couldn't miss it."

"That is _le _point exactly."

"It's part of you. You wouldn't be you if your nose was smaller. I might even love you because of your nose."

Aw.

"Dave, you can be so nice and normal sometimes."

"I have my moments."

"I love you."

He poked my sides.

**three minutes later**

Tickly bears.

**five minutes later**

And number 5.

Typico.

**one minute later**

Fab, though.

* * *

**And it's a wrap! R&R!**

**I'm posting a summary of the next story as a next chapter in this story. Read and review, please. I hope you like it, I'm looking forward to writing it.**

**xxxx**


	19. AN: Summary 'One last snog'

Summary of new fanfic Summary of new fanfic

I'm planning to call it **One last snog.** It starts right after SITNOP!

Mas and Dave have both ran off and poor Gee is full of confusiosity. Masimo shows up and tells her to choose between him, her boyfriend, or Dave, her best friend. She chooses Masimo. (Don't kill me! I needed the aggers to let it work out!) In the meantime, Dave breaks up with Emma, for Georgia. When Georgia tells Dave the Laugh that she chose Masimo, Dave asks for one last snog (see title.). They snog the snogs of their lives, and when they break away, and Dave looks in Georgia's eyes, Georgia goes completely jelloid and realizes she lurves Dave. But she chose Masimo! And she doesn't know Dave dumped Emma for her! Exciting! Hahahahaha (mad brain, excuse me.)

Confusiosity, aggers, lurve, it has it all.

I was sick of writing about Gee'n'Dave together, so I decided to give a try to writing them _getting_ together. This is going to be a tad bit shorter though, I'm thinking about 10 chappies, tops.

I think of myself as quite the genius, but tell me what you think..

Love,

Michelle


End file.
